Selfish
by Sakura123
Summary: Eriol is a wild old high school boy with the ambitions of becoming a Rocker, he also has crush on Tomoyo. However, she already has a boyfriend, so when she breaks up with him Eriol decides to makes his move. Then things get crazy. Eriol/Tomoyo.  COMPLETE
1. Chapter I

Selfish  
  
OK this it my first TxE ficcy so tell me how I'm doing. It was an Idea that just popped in my head as I was eating Twizelers (SP?)  
  
ChApTeR: 1  
  
'Hey, you may wondering way the hell I say 'hey' like I know you but I don't, funny huh? Well, I must say my life is a living hell. I have this stupid crush on this girl named Tomoyo Daidoji. Yeah a crush. I've had it for about four months. The first time I saw that Tomoyo was in Sciene class, we where talking about the chemicals in breast implants. Weird huh? Anywhy, I was handed a bag of water that was am example of an implant but it busted it with my favorite pin that I got from a heavy metal party about three months ,four weeks and eight days ago, busted on Tomoyo who was next to me she only smiled and laughed and making me laugh with her and then I looked at her after we stopped laughing. She was cute, that was my first thought but when I looked agin she was so beauitful, prettiest looking girl I've even seen.  
  
'But like any story that went bad. She had a boyfrind his name was Ichishumo Lochi, but everyone called him 'Ichi'. He was the best looking guy in the school all the girls wanted him. He was a volleyball star in his old school and now a baseball star at my school, that's right my school. But I go on with my life still thinking about her everyday thinking thats me holding her, painful really. But at least I see her at all my concerts, I invited her to see me play. I'm in a band called 'CUT THROAT' I thought of the name when someone pushed me in a pool at my 15th birthday party. We play anything we think of except that mushy shit. My name is Eriol and this is my story.  
  
I was walking down the hall in my boring high school. I'm 16 and very bored of school. The only that that holds my attantion it Tomoyo and muisc class. I thinking really good when I'm in the boiler room. But mostly people are making out there so it's kinda of hard to think good anywhere. "Hey Eriol," Said someone behind me. I turned around seeing Ryo kinji my drummer player, we've been friends since middle school he's like a brother to me. "Hey," I said slapping his hand. Then sudden Tomoyo and her boyfriend Ichi walked past. I felt like dieing the Ichi guys was hold onto her like she was going fall and she smiled at me and waved. I didn't do anything but wave back. Ryo looked at me and smiled. "Dude, you are sick, I must say you weak why don't you get over there and invited her to are gig to night," Ryo said pushing Eriol. I blushed knowing that I saw her at all are gigs at this place called The Track, it's some rundown warehouse, that all teens go there and something people in the music business it there. I walked over and smiled a little. "Hey, Tomoyo," I said. Tomoyo kissed her boyfriend and smiled at me.  
  
"Hey," She said with a pretty smile of her's. "Here, I want you to come to The Track tonight, were playing," I said handing her four ticket that I had left over. "Wow, thanks, honeybee you want take a friend?" She asked Ichi. He smiled and kissed Tomoyo. "Well, I'll take that as a yes," She laughed. "What time?' She asked. "Um..seven sharp," I chocked out. Tomoyo walked closer to me and took off my favorite hat the was sighed by metillca. "Eriol you have great hair, you shoudn't hide it," She said. Eriol took his hat out of Tomoyo's hands slowly blushing a little. "I'll see you later," She said walking away with her boyfriend. Next thing I knew Ryo tackled me and I was on my stomach.   
  
"Man, you were all up in there," Ryo said putting me a playful head lock. I smiled a little thinking I was holding Tomoyo walking down the hall. Eriol and Ryo went to the bathroom and begain drawing dirty pictures on the bathroom wall. "Eriol, I need black," Ryo said. "You ready for tonight?" Ryo asked stepping out the bathroom. Eriol looked down with his feet wirh his hands in his pockets. "I hope so," I said. I walked over to the mirror and looked at my hair.  
  
"And you?" I asked. "Dude that drumming solo well be a ocean brezze," He said.  
  
Later that day. Eriol and Ryo had gym and they where playing baseball with Ichi. Eriol stared at Tomoyo dancing with some other girls who had entered a chance to win a dance in a video with Janet Jackson. Tomoyo's hair was in a messy bum that drove Eriol crazy. "ERIOL!" Ichi yelled. Eriol blinked and looked at Ichi. 'Shit, why can't I give the orders, I hate baseball,' Eriol thought. "Did you hear what I said?" He shouted. Eriol sighed. "Yeah, whatever," Eriol said dully. Ichi sighed and gave Eriol the bat. "Your up," He said.  
  
"What?" Eriol said. Everyone was ready saying there little insults about him and everything. Everyone made fun of Eriol because of what he liked and who hung out with. Tomoyo and the other girl that were practicing there routines took a break and watched Eriol walking to the base. "Hey, Eriol you better hold onto your balls," The pitcher said. Eriol smiled. "Bite me," He said. Eriol held up the bat frimly in his hands. "GO ERIOL!" Tomoyo shouted. Eriol blushed and the pithcer throw the ball and Eriol missed. "You can't swing if someone kicked you to," The pitcher said. Eriol was getting anger by the miunte and when The pitcher threw the ball Eriol hit it at his head making the pitcher cry in pain and the ball bounced back and Eriol hit so hard he hand a chunk of wood in his hand. Eriol dropped the bat and ran. He stole first, then second and thrid and made it all the way around. Eriol could hear Tomoyo cheering the loudest for Eriol. Eriol blushed and walked back over to the benches. "Good job, Eriol," Ichi said.  
  
Eriol winced at the pain of the wood that was in his hand and begain bleeding. Tomoyo walked over to Ichi and kissed him on the cheek. "Eriol, your hand," Ryo said. Eriol was bleeding really bad. Tomoyo turned around and look at Eriol hand. "Oh God, let's take you to the nurses office,"Tomoyo said holding his hurt hand. Eriol blushed at the touch of Tomoyo's hand. I just nodded and followed her. Before we went inside she took the long riddon that was holding her hair up. Her hair fell down making me sweat. "This might hurt," Tomoyo warned. Eriol wrapped it around Eriol bleeding hand. Eriol winced agin. "Sorry," She said looking at him. Eriol looked into her eyes, thinking that it was the perfect moment to kiss her but, he didn't want to mess everything up for her. "C'mon," Tomoyo said still holding onto Eriol's hand.   
  
When we fianlly got to the nusres office I told her everything that happened. "Okay, Eriol. This is really goin' hurt," The nurse warned me. It's not like I couldn't take pain. Tomoyo sat on a spinny chair and watched. The nurse gradded hold of the wood that was in my hand yanked it out. "DAMN IT!" I yelled at it came out. Tomoyo smiled and sighed. "What the hell is wrong with you lady?" I yelled. Tomoyo laughed a little making me blush again. "Oh, calm down," She said cleaning and warping my hand up. "There, you two need to get to class." She said. Eriol hopped off the bed and opened the door for Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled. Eriol's pants were stanited a little with blood.   
  
"You okay?" Tomoyo asked at they walked to there next class. I just nodded trying not to chock up my words if I said anything. "That was a really cool what you did back there, your good at baseball why don't you try out. "Yeah right, I hate baseball all those guy wearing skin tight clothes, it looks gay," Eriol said. Tomoyo laughed a little. "Your really cool, Eriol. But I don't understand is why don't you like sports and stuff like that?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol begain to feel a little more comfortable. "I love music, it relaxes me." I answered. Tomoyo smiled agin walked to a door that was on Eriol's right. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight then," Tomoyo said. Eril nodded. Tomoyo softly punch Eriol. "Later," Eriol said trying to stay cool.   
  
Tomoyo shut the door and Eriol walked down the hall smiling.   
  
Eriol and the others where in the music room reading over there play lists. "Eriol are you crazy? you can't play with your hand like that," Said bass player Suzy Amona. Eriol sighed. "I can so, it's not like I haven't done it before," He said. Suzy was an easy to spot in a crowd, her hair was a very light green and pink. Her mother is a shrink, she thinks that expressing herself helps her with stress. "No, if you try to play that solo, you'll might not to able to play again," She protested. Ryo sighed and looked down at the paper. Then Ryo saw something hanging out Eriol's back pocket. "What's this?" He said taking the paper out of his pants. Ryo opened the paper. "She's a light that follows threw the garden of heaven," Ryo said. Eriol snatched the paper out of his hand. "Eriol, you like that mushy shit?" Suzy asked.   
  
Eriol blushed. "No, that was just something I found," He said. Eriol picked up his bag and left the room. "I'll see you at the Track, My Mom wanted to talk to me about something," He said walking out the room. Eriol walked home with a sinking thought that he would at least be ran over by a car. Tomoyo was in his mind a the time, and he was still afraid at the thought of not playing again. Eriol finally got home. "Mom, I'm home," He said throwing his bag on the couch and taking his shoes off. "I'm in the kitchen, Hon," She called. Eriol walked past the dining room and to the kitchen. She was hanging up the phone.  
  
Eriol sighed. He never really got along with his Mom, she didn't like what did or the people he hung out with. "How was school?" She asked. Eriol sighed and sat on the counter. "It was hell," He answered. Eriol's Mom sighed. "Mom, can I go to The track tonight? I have a gig," Eriol said ignoring the look on her face. "No," She said with a clam. "Mom, the top contractors will be there tonight," Eriol said. "No, every time you go there, your out until three in the morning and I can't take that, you might taking drugs and having sex and all that stuff," She said. Eriol got of the counter and walked over to his Mom. "I'm still a virgin Mom, I don't do drugs and or drink." Eriol said.   
  
"The answer is still no," She said. "Okay, Lilly, someone I invited there is coming and it would be rude not to be there," He said. "Read my lips," She said mouthing the words 'no.' Eriol yelled and walked out the room taking his bag and stomped up the stairs to his room and slammed the room. Eriol locked his doors and hit the wall. "I hate her," Eriol said. He picked up his remote and turned on his CD player. The volume was down low playing Linkin park. Eriol picked up his phone that was a skull at the top. Eriol pressed the auto dial and called Veil Iyomi, that second guitar player. "Hello?" He said. "Code red Veil, pick me up at six okay," Eriol said. "Your Mom won't let you out the house again," Veil said with a sighed. "A usual, she thinks I have sex and smoke," Eriol said looking at the clock it was 15 to six. "Kinky," He said. "Shut and hurray up," Eriol said hanging up. Eriol took off his shirt and put on and lucky shirt that had someone doing the finger and on the back it said piss off. He got the shirt for his birthday last year. It was from Suzy, his Mom was trying to throw it out every time she would go in his room and snoop.  
  
"Eriol," He mother called. Eriol ignored and put in his orange glasses and opened his window and jumped on drain pipe and slide down the pipe. Veil can up in his racing car. It was like something from fast and furious. "Eriol, C'mon your mom's coming," Veil said opened the car door and moved over. Veil always let Eriol drive when he picked him up. "Okay," Eriol slammed the door shut and slammed down the gas and speeded down the road. "Eriol, slow down, I don't have the to pay for a ticket. Eriol stopped at the red light slamming down the breaks. "So, what was it that your Mom was going to tell you," Veil asked sitting back. Eriol sighed. 'I don't know, don't care," The light turned green and Eriol took a dirt road that lead to an old warehouse that had The Track with red lights around it. Eriol saw limo's and a bunch of people in line at the front door. "Damn, parking is goin' be a pain," Veil said looking around.  
  
Eriol drove to the back of the warehouse and parked all the bands and everything were there. Eriol stepped out the car and saw two hot girl wear skin tight clothes. "Hey Veil," One on them said. "Hello ladies," He said with a smirk on his face. Eriol rolled his eyes and then went back stage where the other's were. "Eriol," Suzy came over and kissed Eriol on the check. Eriol kissed her back. They use to date but they saw it wasn't working so the broke up but they were still good friends and only friends. "Where the hell were you, were on in ten," Ryo said in a nervous tone.   
  
Ryo always was nervous when one the band members were late. Eriol picked up his guitar and sighed feeling relaxed very to he had his guitar around him. Eriol listened to the band that was playing some song called 'In hell' Eriol thought it was really bad. "Dude, that drummer is so off key, I think I'll cry," Suzy said. Eriol chuckled. Ryo began sniffled at little. Veil rolled his eyes and sighed. Eriol looked at his hand that his hand. "Okay, let's bunch," Veil said. Eriol and the other bowed there heads. "Okay, we can all this way and were here to stay so lets do this," Suzy said. Eriol looked at his friends and fellow band members. "So let's kick ass," Suzy said extended her fist and Eriol put his hands on top and Veil's hands top of Eriol's hand and Ryo's hand top of Veil's.  
  
"You ready?" Eriol said. They yelled before there name was called. "Now, we may have all heard of them before, Cut throat!" The announcer said quietly. Eriol walked on the stage with the others. "Okay, were the Cut Throats and this is a new song, Can't," Eriol said. The crowd applauded for a moment. Eriol stared with soft tone making everyone wonder why he was playing that, he always played something heavy.   
  
"It's been more then three year, I'm more then sick of seeing," Eriol began. "I wish I never told that I liked you, If I'd know you such bitch I would have killed myself before kissing you," Eriol stopped the soft tone and the Ryo began playing and the Suzy and then Veil. I was a loud sound of anger coming from the music. Eriol stopped playing and held on to the mic. "I can't leave you now your in my way. I feel like such a wuss. You know you hate me, just because your friends don't think your a virgin that don't give you right to breath on me," Eriol sang loud enough for everyone to hear. The band played harder and hard with each second they where on the stage. Then Suzy stepped up to the mic. "I'm pissed my Mom told me to stay here, and I can't get over you, I hate like a sickness, I'm outta here," Suzy sand just a loud an Eriol but it was more angry.   
  
And then Suzy and Eriol sung together. "I can't get over the fact that you'll be here tomorrow smiling in my face, I hate more then a sickness, I hate you like a nasty food," And they stopped and the music stopped. "But other then that," Eriol said. They all said and began playing. Eriol began doing his guitar solo feeling the killing pain that was making his hand bleed. Suzy and the other looked at Eriol as he finished the note and it went to Ryo with his solo. Eriol kept playing and playing until it was over.  
  
Eriol spotted Tomoyo in the back with Ichi and some other people that must have invited. Everyone cheered and chanted there names making them feel like Gods on something like that. The announcer came to the stage and announced the next and finally band. Eriol to the bathroom with the other following behind. "Suzy, this is the boys bathroom," Ryo said stopping at the door. "So," She said walking in. It was three guys in there using the bathroom.  
  
The guys looked and smirked at Suzy. "Eye problem," She said. Eriol unwrapped the bandage and blood came pouring out. "Oh God," Eriol gasped. Suzy fainted. She didn't like the sight to dripping blood. Ryo took his bandana off and wrapped it around Eriol's hand. "C'mon, there are doctor outside, and Veil get Suzy will you," Ryo said holding onto the Eriol hand. "With pleasure," He said picking her up and following Eriol and Ryo. The doctor outside saw the blood dripping from Eriol's hand and rushed his to the ambulance. "You lost a lot of blood son, hold still, this is going hurt." The doctor said. The doctor poured some alcohol on Eriol hand. Eriol stood up and blew a his throbbing hand. "God, what is that stuff?" Eriol said sitting back down and the pain slowly went away.  
  
"Who did this happen?" The doctor asked putting a thick padded piece of cotton and the wound and began wrapping it tightly. "I was playing baseball at school for gym and I hit the ball really hard make it almost break and the piece was wood was in my hand," Eriol answered. Doctor nodded. "Okay, keep it clean and bandaged and not playing, it'll make it worst. Suzy was holding onto Veil when she heard what the doctor said. "See, I told you," She said. Eriol rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
Eriol and the other went back in and there was dance music playing and everyone one was dancing. Eriol spotted Tomoyo talking to Ichi. Eriol sighed and walked over to the bar. "What'll it be," The bartender asked. "chocolate milkshake and make it big," Eriol said. chocolate made his feel better, he got that from his Mom. His dad was barley around so Eriol never talked to his and since his was 13, on his birthday he forgot all about it, that really hurt. Tomoyo walked over to Eriol who was drinking his shake. "Hey Eriol," She said sitting next to him. Eriol looked at Tomoyo really fast. She was wearing a blue tube top with shorts and his hair in a pony tail. It drove Eriol crazy when she dressed like that. "Hey," I just said not making eyes contact. "That was a really cool performance, I like it," Tomoyo said smiling. I loved the why she said thing about me, it made a feel like she was only about me, selfish huh?  
  
"I'm glad you liked it, I've been working on it for weeks trying to get the right sound and stuff," Eriol said taking off and favorite orange glasses. Eriol and Tomoyo looked into each others eyes. I couldn't help it her eyes were so beauitful. "I didn't know you had blue eyes," Tomoyo said blinking. "Well, your a some kinda purple," I said back. Then that Baka Ichi came. "Hey baby," He said kissing her cheek. "What's up freak," He said. Tomoyo elbowed Ichi. "That not his name, Ichi." Tomoyo said. Eriol drank the rest of his shake. "Don't worry about it, Daidoji-san I can fend for myself," Eriol said slapping down some money for his shake.  
  
Ichi smirked thinking that he won something besides Tomoyo. Eriol stopped and looked down at his shoes. "Nice shoe," Eriol said. "Well, a nerd like you couldn't afford they if they spat on," Ichi said. Eriol smiled and spit on Ichi shoes. "Now you can afford them," Eriol put on his glasses and walked away. Veil, Suzy, and Ryo were outside waiting on Veli's car. Eriol looked at his clock it was almost two. "Guy you better that me home before I'll never see daylight again." Eriol said. Veil smiled and opened the door and started the car. Suzy sat in the front with and Eriol and Ryo in the back. Eriol was hoping that his Mother was sleep and didn't know he was gone. "I'll see you at school tomorrow," Eriol said getting out the car. "That's if you service," Ryo said. Suzy and Veil waved to Eriol as he went to the door. Eriol sighed and opened the door and saw his Mother crying and His Father was comforting her.  
  
Eriol took off his shoes and then his Mom looks up. Eriol was confused. His Mother walked over to his still crying. "Mom what happened?" Eriol said. His Mother slapped his really hard. "Where the hell were you?" She shouted holding back her tears. "No where," I lied. My Father walked over. "Eriol, your grounded," He said. "No music writing, no music, no phone, and no going out, I sick of you doing this, we say no and you think you can do what ever you want, you Mother was worried sick about you," He said. Eriol's fist curled up. "Oh so now you notice me, now you care, you didn't give a shit about on my 13th birthday, or my first gig, or even my first sotting date, so don't tell me I'm grounded," Eriol said and stormed off. Eriol slammed the door and locked it shut. 'I hate them,' Eriol took his shirt off and dived into the bed falling a sleep.  
  
The next morning, Eriol woke up about fifteen minutes until the bell rang. He unlocked the door and walked to the bathroom washed up and got dressed. He put on a baggy pair of army pant and a really black shirt on with his spike bracelet. Eriol got his homework and stuff and walked down stairs ignoring his parents in the dinning room. "Eriol?" His mother said. Eriol stopped and sighed. "What?" He said coldly. "Eriol, I was meaning to tell you this but, I was wondering do you to go back to London?" She asked. Eriol eyes widened in shock. Thought's began racing threw his head. "Just think about," His Father said. Eriol put his shoes on and walked out the door his had about seven minutes. Eriol began seeing Japan like it really was it was home to him, and he would leave everything behind. Tomoyo, his friends and everything thing he loved. Eriol looked at the school and saw his friends waiting for him.   
  
"Eriol, you okay? you look pale?" Ryo asked walking up to him. "It's nothing, let's just get to homeroom before we lose are head," Eriol said smiling trying to hide the pain of leaving Japan. later that day, Eriol was sitting outside thinking should he say yes or no about going back to London. Part of his want to and the other part really didn't Eriol looked to his left and saw Tomoyo coming and with Ichi either. "Eriol," Tomoyo said walking over to him. Eriol dug in his pocket and took out a lighter. Tomoyo sat next to him by the tree. "I didn't see you at lunch, you okay your friends said that you didn't look so good this morning," Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol sighed and looked at Tomoyo. I swear I could have kissed her right that second, I could smell the grape flavored lip gloss that she was wearing. "If I told you, you have to swear on your life the you will never tell anyone, and I mean anyone," I said pushing the word 'anyone.' She just nodded and looked into my eyes. I felt like I was goin' lose it. "Well, my Mom and dad are thinking about moving back to London," I said. Tomoyo tuck her hair and smiled. "Your kidding?" She said. I looked at her feeling like shit just thinking about it. Tomoyo gasped. "Eriol, oh God, are you goin' say yes," She said a little shocked.   
  
I didn't answer I just looked down. "What's here for me," I said putting my lighter back in my pocket. "Your friends and music," She said. I really want her to say 'me' but it was just a thought. "I thinking, I do home London, but Japan has kinda became my home," Eriol said. Tomoyo put her arm around my neck and smiled. "Whatever choose you make I'm sure it'll be the right one," She said. I couldn't help but think what if I want to go back. Then suddenly Ichi came. I've been trying to avoid him all day. "I'll see you later," I said and walked off noting wanting a big lip or a black eye or something worse. She just smiled and waved before going over to Ichi.  
  
I went home right away, I had my answer. I opened the door seeing Mom watching some soap. "I'm home," I said dully taking my shoes off and throwing my bag on the couch like I always do. "Hey honey," She said not looking at Eriol. Eriol sighed and walked over to see what soap it was. "Living Will?" I said. "Yeah, Milo it just about to tell Broach that she's got cancer." She said. Eriol walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of cream soda. "Mom, I thought about what you said and I say..."  
  
TBC  
  
This is my first Eriol and Tomoyo fic I hope you like it so far. I was really excited that I thought of this so fast. Please tell me how I'm doing and don't mind the Grammar and misspelled words. I working on them.  
  



	2. Chapter II

Selfish  
  
ChApTeR: 2  
  
QuIcK ReCap  
  
Eriol had just came from school and was about to answer the question of going back to London.  
  
"Mom I thought about what you said and I say...yes" Eriol said. Eriol's Mom jumped up and hugged Eriol. "Are you sure, honey?" She said looking at me dead in his eyes. I just nodded. I really wanted to go back home. Not to see my old friends again but to make a new start. "Oh your Father will be so happy!" She said hugging me again. I began to think maybe I'll feel better forgetting Tomoyo, instead so feeling stupid around her since she's the only one out of the other kids that will speak to me.  
  
After dinner, I went to my room and looked outside the summer breez cooled my hot skin. I wasn't feeling so great about what I said earlier. I decided to E-mail my friends to tell them that I was going back to London. It took me a while to type down, I was feeling like I was saying, I was going back to London so I don't have to worry about crushes and music. I just hope they didn't come to the conclusion that I was thinking just that.  
  
I sent the E mails hoping they wouldn't kill me and then suddenly after I sent them the letter, I got a new message. I opened it, and it was invitation to Tomoyo's two anniversary of Dating Ichi. I really didn't want to come even if it was on a Friday night.l I could stay in the house and talk to Mom tell her all my dirty secret before we leave Japan just so all my problems would go away.  
  
I sighed off the Internet feeling emotionally stressed so I went down stairs for a drink of water. Mom and Dad were in the dinning room watching some B movie called Tears of the sun.  
  
I walked past watching them a snuggle up to each other and them it struck me; It seems impossible to get married, how can you love someone so much that you would give anything? I needed to know what this feeling was, It was weird. I got a cold glass of water and spaced out not seeing or hearing anything but my thoughts.  
  
I was excited to go back home, see the London bridge, Big Ben, my favorite 19-year-old cousin Zachary, he understood me better then anyone I ever knew in my whole life, he's like a brother to me. He had fallen in love with some girl named Jean. They had been dating for who knows how long.  
  
I surely don't, but it's been a good while. I went back up stairs and went to sleep. dreams about London and everyone I knew there flooded my mind. Despite the fact that I've been denying how much I love London; I really missed the place and everyone there.  
  
I awoke not wanting to go to school, I was afraid to face my friends and what they would say. But I got out of the bed anyway and went to school. I walked there slowly hoping the every thing would walked past me. I saw my friends waiting for me at the benches, they looked peeved, I figured they got the E mails. Suzy came running at me. "Eriol, say it isn't true!" She said. Suzy looked like she was about to break down and cry.  
  
So I just nodded unable to speak. "That's screwed up man," Ryo said walked over with Veil. "I want to go home, this was my choice, it's not that I don't Love you guys, I like being around you but, I can start over In London." I said. Ryo shook his head. "Eriol, why I thought we all were a team," He said. "We still are, I just want to go. I don't know what to tell you," I said. Tomoyo walked past me looking really bad, she wasn't smiling or with Ichi either.  
  
Suzy hugged me. "Eriol, I with whatever choice you make, you can't get rid of us," She said. I hugged her back and smiled. "I know," I said. As the day went by I began wondering, why I didn't see Ichi today. It was a really good day But Tomoyo was looking really upset as though something she liked was broken, I wanted to go and see if she was okay, but I didn't have the nerve.  
  
It was about 4:30 that afternoon and I went to the pool to do some laps. I wanted to for a while but every time I went there, the coach that bugged me to join his team. He was there that day but for once he wasn't bothering me. I walked out the shower seeing Tomoyo in her two piece that had a paradise sun set on it and her wild long black hair was done in a braid. I walked up to the high diving board where she was sitting crying. "Hey Tomoyo," Like I would say if she walked past me in the hall. "Go away," She said sobbing with hand cupped in her face. I ignored her and sat next to her.  
  
"You okay?" I asked stupidly. Tomoyo looked at me, her eyes were red from crying. "Do I look okay?" She snapped. "What happened? I won't tell anyone," I said trying to get her to tell me. She sniffed and little and whipped her eyes. "Fine, yesterday I found out that, Ichi was cheating on me since the day we went out!" She said and crying even harder.  
  
"I can't believe he would do that," She said. Eriol wrapped his arm around her and comforted her. God, I must say that men can be real jerks. Well most men are, usually the horny ones. Why do men want what they can't have? I thought. Tomoyo kept crying and crying. "Stop crying, that won't help," I said. "You need to show that Ichi is no longer in your life, he doesn't know what he lost," I was a little shocked at what I just said.  
  
Tomoyo stopped and looked up. "How can I, I loved him so much," She sniffed. "I can't believe he would do that,"  
  
"Tomoyo, your a great person anyone would love to be around you, but that was his lost," I said. Tomoyo began to feel better. "Now promise that you won't think about him again," I said extending his pinkie for a swear. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and wrapped his pinkie around minel and we made a hawking sound and spit. Tomoyo smiled at me and stood up and dived into the pool gracefully.  
  
I smiled and stood up. That's the first time I've ever talked to Tomoyo without anyone around to interrupt me! Tomoyo had came to the surface and looked up. I front flipped of and dived in to the water. Tomoyo waited for me. "Eriol?" Tomoyo looked around and didn't see where I dived at. Tomoyo went under water and looked around and didn't see me.  
  
"Oh My God, Eriol!" She called. Then something pulled her under the water, It was me of course. Tomoyo and I went to the surface. "How did you do that?!" Tomoyo said. I smiled a little. "That's my little secret," I said and went back under. Tomoyo smiled and followed after me.  
  
About two hours later, It was 6:30, I was late for dinner, the whole time Tomoyo and I were in the pool. I walked home slowly thinking about Tomoyo, I wanted to got to Ichi's house and beat the stuffing out of him. It was 15 minutes to seven and I was already home. Dad was watching the six o'clock news and his Mom was reading a book and self-expression in teens. "Hey Dad," I said. Dad jumped up and walked over to me as I took off my shoes. "Eriol, I'm so glad that you want to go back to London," He said hugging me.  
  
That was the first time in a long while Dad hugged me. I thought he was afraid of me because what I did. "So, where were you honey?" Mom asked walking over to me and taking my bag. I blushed and didn't say anything. "Eriol, are you alright dear, you look flushed," She said. "I was at the pool, with someone," I said out and walked over to the couch and sat down trying to control my heart that was beating wildly.  
  
"Someone?" Dad asked. I could that I was going to have to answer him, Parents always beat the truth out of you. "Just someone," I said. "Is this someone a girl?" Mom asked slyly. "Yes--- it's just someone I know that's all," I said feeling the truth eating at me. My parent's at beside me giving me these weird looks like they knew I was going to say something.  
  
They looked at me for about two whole bloody minutes making me sweat. I stood up and it just came out. "Okay, it's a girl I have a crush on her name is Tomoyo, her boyfriend cheated on her since they started dating, so we hung out," I said nearing shouting in one breath. I gasped and ran up stairs and shut the door. I can't believe, I said that! I thought then I heard there foot step coming up the stairs.  
  
They knocked and opened the door and was sitting on my bed looking out the window. "Eriol, how long have you been keeping this?" Dad said sitting next to me. "A long while," I said. Dad just smiled. I began getting flashback on my first talk when I was about 12 or 13 something like that. "Eriol, I'm so glad that you like someone, I thought you wanted to be single forever, does she know?" Mom asked sitting on the opposed of me.  
  
"No, I not going to tell her, her boyfriend just cheated on her and that's Emotionally bad enough," I said. "Why don't you invited her over to dinner with your friends," Dad said. I was shocked, my parents want my friends and a girl I liked in the same roof. "Dad, are you sick?" I said putting my hand on his forehead. "No, you can have to the house to yourself, during that time, your Mother and I need to get things ready since where going back to London, right? so we might be gone for about two-three days tops." He said. I smiled a little. "That's the first time I've seen you smiled in a long time, Eriol.  
  
So if you want but, there will be rules," She said looking over to Dad. "No drinking or smoking, no more then seven people in the house, keep the house clean and don't turn you music up to loud the neighbors are really senitive about the noise," Dad said. I jumped up and hugged them both I didn't know what came over me, I felt like a kid getting more money or something like that.  
  
The next day, I went to school, I saw Ichi yelling at Tomoyo about something. "I never liked you anyway," I heard him say. Tomoyo looked like she was about to cry but I sure that she remembered our promise. "How could you do that?" She yelled. I walked over, I didn't know what I was going, and it was ten minutes before the bell. "Hey Tomoyo," I said Ignoring Ichi. "Eriol, not now," She said with a painful expression on her face that shattered my heart in to a billion pieces.  
  
"Tomoyo, I want to invited you to dinner at my place tonight, if that's not a problem," I spat out forgetting that Ichi was there. "Look you little wanna be singer, I busy talking to my girl, so back off," He pushed me and I fell. I felt something snap and I got up and tackled him and punch him square in the face.  
  
Ryo and the other ran over to me. They I heard someone say "FIGHT!". The whole school made like a circle around Ichi and I. I punched harder and harder. Ichi knocked me off. I stood up quickly and looked at his nose that was dripping with blood. I couldn't believe I did that. Ichi ran towards me but I moved and grabbed his hair and slammed him on the ground.  
  
I heard Ryo telling to kick him so I did. I took off my heavy bag and hit him in the stomach with it. Then I felt someone pull me back, it was the teachers breaking up the fight. I want more, I wanted to fight more Ichi was mine and I wanted to finish it.  
  
After the bell rang Ichi and I went the principle's office and we sat in these weird stiff chairs in front of his desk. "I am very ashamed of you two, fighting before school. This is not dismissable, you both was have phone calls to your parents today," He said. "Sir my parents are out of town," I said dully.  
  
"Fine, I'll let you off with a warning and that's all if this happens again on my school ground you will have summer school with me," He said. I walked out the room and saw Tomoyo sitting on the seats the hall were empty and quite. Tomoyo looked up and ran over to me and for some reason she hugged me, so I hugged her back. She looked up at me. "I'm so sorry, Eriol." She said. I cheek began to hurt from the punch Ichi led on me. "Don't be, it was my fault, I just got pissed off that's all, this isn't the first school fight I've had," He said. Well, it was the first fight he had in a long time in this school.  
  
Tomoyo released and smiled. "Your a pretty good fighter," She said as we began to walked to out classes. "Really?" I asked and she nodded yes. She stopped at her English class door and smiled at me. "Yes, I would love to have dinner at your place," She said. I blushed.  
  
"I know where you live don't worry, I'll be there a seven," She said still smiling and then she walked a little closer to me and kissed my sore cheek. "That should help," She said opening the door. I touch my cheek, and blushed. I looked at my watch I was about three minutes late for my class so I ran there thinking about Tomoyo that wouldn't leave me, and that kiss that drove me crazy.  
  
Later that day, I asked my friends to come over to have dinner with me, they said yes as always, they would be there early to help me cook. I'm good at cooking I just hate doing it sometime. It was about four when I started I was making a two course meal. I was rice (like usual) with my favorite chicken, that I invited called one spice chicken with greens and a salad and Japans favorite noodle soup with crabs. I started on the soup the noodles took longer because you had to get them just right.  
  
I began making spicy chicken while I waited for the noodles to finish. The door bell rang I went to answer it. "Hey Eriol, hope you don't mind, my Mom want me to bring some egg rolls. "That's cool, just as long as it doesn't have squid in them like the last time I invited you to dinner," I said. "Squid free dude," Suzy, answered taking off her shoes. Ryo went to the stereo and but on some techo. "Suzy set the table will you," I said walking back to the kitchen.  
  
About twenty-seven minutes later Suzy had the table set nicely and the cake for dessert was baking while everything else was ready and we were putting it on the table while dancing. I never really danced much but I felt pretty good. The door bell rang about two minutes to seven.  
  
I wasn't really thinking the music was up really loud and I opened the door seeing Tomoyo in my face I blushed as I looked at what she was wearing it was a long shirt made of satin and a purple velvet tube top with a bare back. "Hope I'm not late," She said smiled. Eriol blinked and sighed. "No, come in." He said. Veil and Suzy were dancing and laughing while Ryo's eyes was next to the speaker looking at some CD's.  
  
Tomoyo looked around and smiled. Eriol picked up the stereo remote and turned it off. Veil was still holding Suzy and then the music faded. "Hey what the hell was-" Veil said then everyone looked at Tomoyo. "Tomoyo?" Suzy said forgetting that she was coming. Tomoyo waved and blushed I could tell.  
  
"Okay guys let's eat," Ryo said breaking the silence the dawned upon them or a moment. Everyone walked to the table. "Oh forgot," Eriol said running to the kitchen and getting a bottle. It was a wiser, his dad called it, if anyone new came to the house they had to drink from the water down wine as a welcome.  
  
Eriol came back with the black bottle and poured a little of the water down wine in her glass. "Drink up," I said handing her the cup. Tomoyo took the glass and gulped down. Tomoyo made a face after she swallow. "What was that," She said in a hoarse voice. "Something, my family did before I was born, if someone new in the house comes they have to drink the wiser we call it as a welcome," I said.  
  
"What is it?" She asked sitting next to Suzy. "20-year-old watered down wine," I said. Tomoyo laughed. "That's some welcome." She said. Everyone began eating and talking about movies and stuff, I felt really good, the food was good and the flowing emotion was good too. After dessert everyone was quiet while I was up stairs with Suzy looked for something.  
  
"Hey look, the old karaoke," Eriol said blowing the dust off the top. "Think'll still work?" Suzy asked. I nodded and picked it up. As I walked down the stairs, Tomoyo seemed to being enjoying her self talking to Veil. "Hey look, you have lift off," Suzy said. Veil looked at what Eriol was carrying down the stairs.  
  
"What's that?" Veil asked. "It's the old karaoke, remember." Eriol said with a little chuckled coming down the stairs. "I hate that thing, I lost a bet to that and I had to sing Faith Hill in a Tutu," Veil told Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and laughed. Eriol's hand began to hurt a little when he put in on the coffee table that was in the dinning room.  
  
Suzy pulled it up and turned on the power. Eriol put three different colors plug in the T. v, so the words would show on the screen. Suzy opened the CD playing and put in a CD. Eriol plugged the microphone in the system and looked around the at his friends and Tomoyo. "Okay, who's first?" Eriol said holding the mic. "Have an about we draw straw the shortest straw goes first," Ryo suggested taking out his straws that he always carried around with him.  
  
Eriol put down the mic and walked over to Ryo with his straws. Eriol took one with his eyes close, then Tomoyo, Suzy, Veil and Ryo last everyone looked at there straws. Ryo had the shortest one. "Damn," He said. "Why me," He said.  
  
It was about 11:30 and all of us were was watching some anime called X: The motion picture.  
  
Ryo felt his phone vibrate. I paused the movie. Ryo took and phone out and pressed the talk button. "Yeah? I'm at Eriol's house.....I thought you said that-.....no.....yes....I thought the baby-sitter was doing that......no it's dad's fault, he's never home,......okay, God," Ryo hung up his phone and putting it back in his pocket. "I have to go you guys, My little brother broke his leg playing with my dad shoes outside," He said.  
  
"I might not be at school tomorrow, so I'll see you later, Dinner was great." Ryo showed himself out and I ran over to the door. "Ryo," He called. Ryo stopped and turned around. "I'll see you later, okay." I said throwing him his jacket he left behind. Ryo waved and walked down the street.  
  
It was not 12:20 Suzy and Veil left and it was only myself and Tomoyo, along. Eriol was kinda nervous being around Tomoyo all by myself. Tomoyo got up and took her phone out of a hidden pocket. "Hello?" She said. "Mom, you okay? you sound a little shaken up......Oh God, how did that happen........but, I can't that would be rude......." She said. I was in the kitchen with my face in the freezer trying to clam down with the ice cold air. "Mmmm," I sighed leaning in a little more.  
  
"Okay......I'll see you soon........oh, and Mom remember your breathing.......right inhale deep, exhale deep." Tomoyo hung up the phone walked in the kitchen seeing my head in the freezer. "Eriol what are you doing?" Tomoyo asked stopping in the door way. I shut the freezer and looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Nothing," I said. I didn't know what to do, she was in front of me, I was about to tell I like her and then- "Eriol, My Mom is out of town and the engine died on the free way and I can't get in my house because of all the bodyguards aren't there to open the gate, do you mind if I sleep over?" She asked blushed.  
  
Tomoyo was going to sleep over in my house, this week can't get any better, I mean C'mon no parents! "Um...okay, I'm sure my Mom and Dad won't mind," I said. I walked up to My room with Tomoyo following me. I turned on my lights and entered a code to turn on the light.  
  
'"Welcome of my room, it has everything a room needs, radio, private bathroom, closet, dresser and a limited zone," I said showing her everything by pointing.  
  
"Limited zone?" She said walking over to my bed and lying on it. "No, meaning no one goes in the room. I was a small door but big enough to go threw. "What's in it?" She asked smiling at me. "Nothing, just stuff and it got a finger print code so no one goes in, so don't even think about it, I get you something to sleep in," I said walking off.  
  
Tomoyo fell asleep in my bed and I was down stairs with his laptop typing out a new song. I stopped typing and looked at the lyics. It was about two in the morning. I couldn't sleep, I was so full emotions that hit him he just had to write it down. My watch begain glowing. It was 2:03am. I sighed and walked up to my room to see if Tomoyo was okay.  
  
I opened the door slowly and saw Tomoyo under the cover her hair was in her face. I walked to the window and opened it was little. Eriol turned and looked at Tomoyo. I began humming the song I was writing. I walked to Tomoyo and tucked her hair over her ear. I wish I...... thought trailing off as I sat on the bed. Tomoyo moaned and smiled. I begain to feel sleepy now seeing her sleep so peacefully. I bent down and kissed Tomoyo softly on her cheek.  
  
Tbc.....  
  
I hope you like this on I made it kinda long so I cut some the story the didn't want the file to big . R&R I'll update soon 


	3. Chapter III

SELFISH

chapter: 3#

The next morning Tomoyo woke up feeling a soft breeze tough her shoulder. 'Morning already,' Tomoyo thought getting out the bed. Tomoyo walked to the door that was opened a little and walked down the stair case slowly trying not to make a sound. Eriol was sleeping on the couch with his laptop still on. Tomoyo looked at the bright kitchen and then at Eriol as he turned. Tomoyo moved slowly to Eriol as he groaned and turned. Tomoyo looked at what was on the laptop. 'Midnight hell angel' She read as she sat in front of laptop.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked back at Eriol who was mumbling someone's name she didn't understand what he was saying. Tomoyo began moving the bar down and began to read. Then suddenly she felt someone grab her wrist. "What do you think your doing?" Eriol asked with his eyes closed.

"Um......nothing," She said nervously. Eriol opened his eyes it was kinda blurry and he sat up with Tomoyo wrist still in his hand and then let go putting on his glasses. Eriol let go and saved his song. "That a strange title for a song," Tomoyo said getting up. Eriol sighed and jumped up. "I washed your cloths for you there in my bathroom, you can take a shower while I'll make something to eat, towels are under the sink." Eriol said walking into the kitchen.

Tomoyo nodded and walked up stairs to the bathroom. Eriol opened the refrigerator and looked in it and the only thing in to was eggs, bread, milk, fruit, lift overs from dinner last night, and soft drinks. Eriol took out the Eggs and some bananas and milk, bread and some other stuff.

Eriol walked to the stereo and turned on a CD the he mixed just last month. The first song was dance mix that he got from Veil from some DJ. Eriol took off his shirt and threw it on the couch and went back to the kitchen. Eriol could smell the sweet smell of Tomoyo in his shower, it smelled like honeysuckle's on a spring day.

Eriol put on toast and began doing a morning shake he changed his mind about eggs and put them back Eriol turned on the fan and looked at the calendar it was the last day of school and summer vacations was to begin. Eriol began to blend the smoothie together. Eriol closed his eyes and listened to the music that was washing over him.

I couldn't help it, the music was making my thoughts come out, not in words just the why I saw it, the way I felt it. Tomoyo walked down the stairs in the clean clothes, I didn't notice that she was behind me so I turned off the machine and turned around seeing her in the outfit that she wore to dinner last night.

I pour the smoothie in a cup from her. "Thanks for letting me stay, I hope I wasn't trouble," She said politely bowing. I smiled and wished she could stay longer. "It's okay, you can come over whenever you want." I said. I looked at my watch it was seven forty-five. "I'll be back, I better get ready before we'll be late," I said running off not noticing I didn't have a shirt on.

Eriol came down stairs with black pants that had a dog on it and a sleeveless shirt with a net shirt over it. Tomoyo smiled and slipped on her shoes. Eriol grabbed his bag and put on his shoes and opened the door and ran down the stairs with Tomoyo following after him. They both ran to school (Yes, Tomoyo was in a skirt, it's a sporty so you can run it ;) Eriol saw he friends at the gate except Ryo who was still at the hospital with his little brother who broke his leg. "Ryo said that he wasn't going to be here so pick up his report card," Veil said as Tomoyo and Eriol approached them. Eriol nodded and then it was a small shadow over.

Tomoyo turned and saw Ichi. "Hey Tomoyo," He said softly. Tomoyo looked at Ichi and sighed. "Tomoyo look, I'm really sorry couldn't you give me one more chance to make it up to you," He said. Eriol scoffed and turned away. Tomoyo look into Ichi eyes and sighed. "Why should I?" She said coldly. Veil, Ryo, and Suzy backed away having a uneasy feeling like something bad was going to happen. "Baby, Please, one more, that's all I'm asking," He said softly wrapping his arms around Tomoyo's small waist. Tomoyo looked to Eriol and then look down. Tomoyo turned around escaping Ichi grasp. "No, I'm not letting you do it again," She said walked off.

"Tomoyo, what the hell are you doing? You know you can't make it without me," He called. Eriol grinned and followed Tomoyo, and his friends to the school entrance.

The day went past really fast, I was in my last seconds before school was finally out. I could hear students yelling and screaming and some of the cheer leader calling cheers. I looked at my clock and then counted down, 3.......2.........1! Everyone in class left the room with a loud cheer. I ran down the hall avoiding the teacher watching the running students. I met my friends out side. "ERIOL!" Called Veil as I ran over.

"Dude, this summer is goin' be banging I can't wait to get started,"Ryo said. Then I saw Tomoyo walked over to me. I could feel my stomach do a back flip and everything. "Hey Eriol, Veil, Suzy, Ryo," She said. Veil, Ryo, and Suzy looked at Eriol blushing. "Hey Eriol I was wondering if you wanted to go out saturday if it's a good time, we can you know hang out," She said nervously. I couldn't believe it, Tomoyo Daidoji was asking me out. Then I felt Ryo elbow my back. "Um.....sure," I stammered. She smiled and nodded. "Great, I see you Saturday morning," She said running off to her friends.

Ryo and Veil looked at me making my cheeks feel like there on fire. "What?" I said. "Nothing," They all said in unison. "I got to go you guys, I have to check the house," Eriol said running off.

Mom and Dad should be home any minute now. I ran all the way thinking about the so-called date the Tomoyo asked me to. When I finally got home I saw the car in the drive way. I unlocked the door and saw a sad look on my parents faces.

"What happened?" I asked taking off my shoes. Mom looked down and then to Dad. "Well, your grandfather died yesterday, he had a heart attack," He said with a sad tone in his voice. Eriol's grandfather Joe was the coolest grandfather he ever had on his Mom side of the family. He help him with his prom, and gave him his first guitar that was started his interest in music and rock. Eriol turned pale. "Your lying, he can't be dead, I have to see him," I said. I swear I felt like I was spinning, they my stomach did a turn that made me feel like I was going throw up.

"I'm sorry Eriol, there was nothing to do, these things happen," Mom said holding back her tears. "He promised me that I would see him again before his left," I yelled and throw my bag and ran out the door grabbing shoe, then it started to ran. "Eriol!" Dad called after me. I ignored him and ran throw the rain heading to Dead mans falls that was past the track, My grandfather showed me that when I was about ten, I really loved my grandfather, he acted so young and he understood me. He made that promise to me when I was 13 that I'd see him before he died. The rain touch my skin like it was needles in a pin cushion.

I ran past the track warehouse and past there parking lots and then I was there. I was the most beautiful site of water I've ever seen. I sat at the edge, I remember all the story Grandfather would tell me even the ones that was about me when I walk little. I looked at the falls and began thinking maybe he was next to me telling me about Grandmother, who died not too long ago that I couldn't, I began hearing someone with a spooky voice to jump and kill myself, I've heard then before, but I never listened to them.

I looked to my side and there were dark spirits with weird faces next to men whispering thing really fast making dizzy and weak. I stood up without thinking and I walked closer to the edge, I felt like someone was pushed me and then I heard someone coming. "NO!" It said it was female voice and then I turned it was Tomoyo. I felt my lips move but nothing came out. She came running at me with a red umbrella in her hand and that I blacked out.

Later that day, I heard a voice playing in my head, it was someone singing, I couldn't move I was too comfortable and I felt heavy. Then the voice stopped and then music began playing. "Okay Tomoyo, follow the melody," Said a voice. I began opening my eyes slowly. I was in a black and deep purple bed it smell like Tomoyo, I loved it, I didn't want to leave. Tomoyo began to sing the melody without a flaw on the high pitches in the notes. I still had my glasses so I could see everything. When the song was over a light came on in the room I was in.

I blinked trying to get use to the light and then I remember that I was about to fall of the edge of dead man falls hill. Tomoyo turned and looked at me. "Your awake," She said walking over to me wearing a silk long dress that had lace at the bottom and it hugged her hips. "Were am I?" I managed to say as I turned on my back. "My house, you looked like you were going to kill yourself, you looked so emotionless, it was weird" She said taking the cold cloth that was on my head.

I sat up and looked around the room, It was a girls room it must have been her room. "How did you know about Dead mans falls?" I asked and looked at myself in different clothes. "And who changed my clothes?" I said.

Tomoyo just smiled. "I've know about since I almost fell down there once when I was nine, and one the my helper took your clothes off, there cleaning them, don't worry, how are you feeling?" She asked. I looked into her eyes and felt like I was going to say something stupid. "Um...fine," I said looking down. Tomoyo stood up and sat next to me. "You keep saying 'Grandfather while I took you here, what happened?" She asked. I sighed and cupped my hands on my face and then ran my hand threw my semi wet hair. "My grandfather just died," I said, I felt something burn my heart when I said it. "Oh God, I'm so sorry," She said liked she killed him.

I shock my head. "I really liked that guy, he gave me my first guitar, he use to fell me stories about things that happened in the family, he promised me that I would see him before he died," I felt a tear escape my eyes. Tomoyo hugged me and said that it was okay, over and over. I could hear her heart beating with mines. She let go of me and we looked into each others eyes. Eriol and Tomoyo eyes lower a little as there faces nearer. Eriol could feel Tomoyo breath touch his lips.

And then the phone began ringing. It rang and rang. Tomoyo backed away a little. "It's Ichi," I said. Tomoyo looked at me and walked over to the black curella phone and looked on the caller Id. Then the phone and the answering machine picked up. "Hey, baby. It's me Ichi, look.....I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I want to stay with you, your the most important thing to me in the world," Then he pauses for a moment. "I love you, Tomoyo. I really am sorry. I felt a couple Email, so call me of mail me back," Then he hung up. I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny," Tomoyo said.

I stopped and walked over to her and took her hand and looked at the lines. "Okay, your thinking about taking him back, don't, he might just do it again," I said. Tomoyo gasped. "How did you know, you don't have like what Mel Gibson had in my movie called What Women want?" She said slowly sitting on her bed. I smiled and looked down. "No, that's a rare gift not many people have and it made up. If men could read girls minds then my might as well be payed for that as guy advise," I said. "But how did you know what I was thinking?" She asked.

"I know almost everything about you, just ask me" I said. "No, you don't what was my most embarrassing moment?" She asked. I looked into her hand again. "Well, about last year, you got caught making out with Ichi in you Mother office room," I said. Tomoyo snatched her hand out of my grasp. "Your-" She stammered. "A freak, no I'm not. I have magic's that you'll never know, but keep it a secret," I said. She nodded. "Can you lift things?" She asked standing up. I looked at her and lifted my right hand making her float. She laughed as she rose higher.

"Eriol your amazing," She said as I brought her down. "Do your friends know?" She asked. "They know, but they don't have this kind of gift, they can see thing that on one can see," I said. She smiled and walked over to me. "So you know everything about people, just my looking at them?" Tomoyo said standing in front of me.

"No, not really, knowing a person just by looking at then is shallow, I like to get to know them, then just to judge, and that's my I don't talk much to people," I said. Tomoyo walked over to her phone and deleted Ichi's message. "I'll keep it a secret, but you know enough about me, I want to know everything about you," She said.

I wanted to tell everything I thought about her, but I still wanted to go home without the problem of her knowing that I'm in love with her. I stayed over her place all night I really wanted to stay longer. I wasn't ready to face my parents, I wanted to forget so bad, and just stay with Tomoyo.........forever.

I woke up about half past two, I had a nightmare about Grandfather dying in front of me. I was covered in cold sweat. I looked around the room I was in, I was sleeping a one of the six guest rooms that Tomoyo had. I looked out the window that was too my right. The sky was still very black. I loved the night, everything was still, everything.

I swung my legs over the bed and walked to the door. I began walking to Tomoyo's room that was down the wide and long hall. I felt something touch me and I walked I looked it was an old woman. She just smiled at me and disappeared. I finally got to Tomoyo's door. I opened it slowly, she was sound asleep under her covers. I walked in and shut the door and I looked at the bed and then I saw something over Tomoyo. Tomoyo turned as I walked closer to her.

I looked at her bed and something was in her bed. I walked to the other side of the bed and I heard someone's voice. I looked closer it was breathing. I walked to the bed a little more and removed the covers. It was Ichi. I could feel something cold go though me. Tomoyo was awake and tied up. I couldn't move or anything, I was shocked, so many questions raced through my head. I suddenly felt the need to kill something.

I jumped on Ichi and turned him over on a pillow, I heard muffled screaming from Tomoyo. I pushed harder and harder on Ichi's back. Tomoyo finally untied her and grabbed me. "Eriol stop, your going to kill him," She said, but I kept pushing and pushing and then he stopped moving. I stood on the bed and kicked him off the bed. "Eriol!" Tomoyo said as she smacked me. I felt the sting smack on my aching cheek.

Ichi sat up couching trying to catch his breath. "What is he doing here?" I said. Ichi stood up and looked at Tomoyo. "You belong to me Tomoyo, you love me and you know it," He said. Tomoyo began to cry. "I don't love you, you should have thought abut that before you cheated on me and then you try to kidnap me, I don't belong to anyone but myself. I'll never forget this Ichi, you are so dead when I'm Finish with you," She said. I looked at her and then looked at Ichi. My hair covered over my eyes as they glowed freaking Ichi out. Ichi looked at me and jumped out the window where he came from.

Tomoyo fell to here knees and began crying. "I need some Ice," She said getting up and taking my hand. I followed her without a chose and she stopped at the kitchen and sighed and then opened the door and sat a the cooking table and picked up a remote. Tomoyo looked around and turned on the light and walked to some freezer and picked up a piece of Ice and rubbed it on her chapped lips and put it in her mouth.

I didn't looked at her, I never felt so pissed in my life. "He didn't-" I paused and looked at Tomoyo. "He didn't touch you or anything," I choked out and blushed. Tomoyo smiled and whipped her eyes and sniffed a little. "No, I'm okay, he's not that stupid," She said. I felt a little weight come off my shoulders.

"I'm really sorry I got you in this," she said spitting the ice piece in the sink. She walked over to me and smiled. I blushed a little and looked down. I sat on the counter top and sat with me. "I didn't mean to get in it," I said looking down as my hair covered my face. Tomoyo tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked at her blushing lightly. I felt my stomach turn. "Don't worry," She said. Eriol and Tomoyo faces began to slowly come closer to each other and closing there eyes.

I could feel Tomoyo sweet cold breath on my lips once more. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but one kiss can cause a lot problems. "I like you, Eriol you are really good person," She whispered. I could feel her words touch my lips. Then I felt her lips touch mine a little. She teasing me, but I knew she really didn't want to so I pulled away. "I have to get back home, I'll see you later," I said getting off the counter top and walking out the kitchen. I stopped after I felt the kitchen and sighed. I walked to the door making my clothes that I had on early on. I walked out the house and walked down the street knowing where I was and to my house not to far.

I stopped and looked at the house agin. I touched my lips with my thumb and then sighed. 'I wonder when I'm going back to London, my life here is a living bloody hell, and I like it that way," I thought.

TBC 

I hope you like reading this. I hope I made it long enough, my face was hot writing the last little bit on this chappie Hee Hee I'm so sick. I hope you review this It's my first I really enjoy hearing form you guys and sorry for bad grammar or any misspelled word. I'm working on that. That Luv you all remember review telling if I'm doing okay

Sakura123


	4. Chapter IV

SELFISH  
  
Chapter: 4

Eriol got in the house about three in the morning and went straight to his bed thinking about Tomoyo, maybe he should have kissed her or was it something else that was stopping him. He was afraid of course, but Why?(Past eight in the morning Saturday)Eriol turned his head and looked at his clock and sighed feeling the summer sun touch his face. Eriol turned over and closed his eyes. Downstairs Eriol's parents were stilling packing stuff. DING DONG! "Honey could you get that?" Eriol's father called. Eriol's mother put the box down and walked to the door brushing off the dust on her hands. She opened the door and saw Tomoyo in a white mini skirt and a blue tank top and white mini platform sandals with her hair in pony tail.

"Good morning," Tomoyo said smiling. "Oh you must be Tomoyo," Eriol's mother said. She nodded. "Eriol told me to pick him up in the morning, is this a bad time?" Tomoyo said. The Eriol's father came at the door. "Oh you must be Tomoyo, Eriol's talks about you a lot, won't you come in," He said. "Thanks," She said then looked around at the room taking off her sandals.

"We would ask you to sit but we put most of are chairs are in storage," Eriol's mother said. Tomoyo just smiled. "Oh, it's okay, I'll stand," Tomoyo said. "Want anything thing to drink," She asked.

Tomoyo nodded and replied: "Water would be nice," She said. "I'll call Eriol for ya," Eriol's father said. "ERIOL, TOMOYO'S HERE!" He called.

Eriol sat up. "Shit, I forgot," He said jumping out the bed and running to the bathroom. "I'LL BE DOWN, JUST A MOMENT," He called running across the hall to take a quiet shower. Tomoyo smiled and took the glass of water that she asked for. "So Eriol's talks about me a lot huh?" Tomoyo said with a sly grin.

Eriol's mother nodded and smiled. "He can't shut up," She said.  
  
Eriol ran to his room with a towel around him. 'God, why do I always forget these kinds of stuff,' Eriol thought drying off and putting his black pants with the red thread, and this gray tee-shirt that has yellow writing and it said 'YELLOW RAT BASTARD' then his got his wallet and took his socks and ran out the room.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming," Eriol said hopping to the stairs. Eriol got one of his socks on and the tried to her get the other one on but fell down the stairs landing in front of his Father. "A new way to come down the stairs, son" He asked. Eriol blushed and putting on his sock. "Funny Dad," Eriol said getting up with a little help from his Dad.

Tomoyo smiled and bowed. "Morning, Eriol," She said. Eriol bowed back blushing lightly under his glasses. "Well, we should be on are way, sorry I'm late," Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and smiled at his parent. "It was nice meeting you," She said bowing.

"It was wonderful meeting you also Miss Tomoyo," Eriol's mother said. Eriol opened the door. "C'mon Tomoyo," Eriol said. Tomoyo walked over to him and slipped on her sandals. Eriol Father and Mother walked over to Eriol. "Eriol, she's wonderful, is she goin' be your girlfriend," His mother asked. "Mom!" Eriol said shocked and embarrassed.

"Yeah Eriol, don't forget to give her a good night kiss," He said laughing. Eriol took the car keys and walked down the stairs were Tomoyo was. Eriol looked at what Tomoyo was wearing. 'WOW! Tomoyo's body it like-wait what am I thinking, I well be a gentleman, yes, but whoa she-no I'm not going to finish it' Eriol walked over the car, that was his dad's it was a silver Corvette convertible.

Eriol pushed the button to put the hood back. "Okay where do you want to go for breakfast?" I asked, then a warm breeze whipped in Tomoyo's hair making it dance in the wind. "Well, let's go to Usuki, they make great pancakes," Tomoyo said getting in the car. Eriol nodded and got in and started the car. "Usuki it is," I said I hit the gas and at top speed drove out the drive way. I heard Tomoyo scream buckling up.

"Eriol, what was that for?" Tomoyo said sitting back in the seat letting the wind blow past her. "What you didn't like it," I said teasing her. Smiled and looked over at me. "Well, not really. I not a fast driver," She said. "Really?" I said seriously. I hit the gas again and zoomed down the street making Tomoyo scream. "ERIOL STOP!" She screamed as I weaved threw three cars and then slowed down stopping at the restaurant.

Tomoyo stepped out the car and stormed over to me as I stepped out. "Eriol, you ass," She said laughing playful hitting me. "Ah! I though you'd like it," I said smiling walking to the door and opened it for Tomoyo.

Tomoyo and I walked to an empty booth near a window. "Okay what'll it be?" Asked a waiter. I looked up at the waiter. "Fireball, what are you doing here," I said. Tomoyo looked at me and then the waiter. "Eriol you like rat, you haven't been burning tracks with us in a while," He said.

"Nah, I had school getting in the way, but now it summer I stop by there today, Oh this is Tomoyo you know that one I was telling you about," I said. "Nice to finally meet you miss Tomoyo," He said taking her hand and kissing it. "You too," She said. I could tell she was blushing from the kiss. "Fireball isn't really my real name just a nick name, my name is Guy," He said.

She just smiled. "So what do you want, my boss has been nagging me about eating straight from the smoothie machine again," Guy said looking left and right to make sure that his boss wasn't looking.

"Two pancakes specials, and don't even think about putting pepper sauce on it," I said remembering the last time he did that. He smiled and put his hands up in defeat then walked away. "He really charming," Tomoyo said. I laughing.

"Maybe so, but on time he had seven girlfriends and ended up with none of them, but now he's getting married so he flirts a lot," I said. "So you talk about me a lot huh?" She asked. Suddenly I felt my cheek catch fire.

"Um...the subject of you just comes up," I said which was true. Guy always asked me if I had a crush because I'm always out of it. "Really?" She said smiling at me. "I'm so flattered," She said.

Guy came back with are pancakes and had syrupy on then. We talked and ate, I was really getting a little nervous with Tomoyo around me. I watched her eat and lick her lips with syrupy ran down her lips, I feel like such a perv. Just watching her, hoping she want notice. Tomoyo stopped eating and looked at me.

"What?" She finally said. I blushed and looked down at my plate. "What? something on my face or something?" She said with a little laugh picking up a napkin. "No," I said finally. "Just a pretty smile," I said and that was the truth. She smiled at me and then I saw her blush for some reason.

After breakfast we went straight to the racing track that Eriol said he would take Tomoyo. Eriol turned on the radio, it was playing Linkin park breaking a habit. Tomoyo looked over at me and smiled and looked a head. "What's this track like?" She asked.

"You'll see," I just simply said. Eriol put on brakes slowly as he stopped at a gate and a booth. "What this?" Tomoyo asked. Then a beautiful girl with short black hair and a tight shirt on with a bikini top on walked up to Eriol's car. "Hey," She said purred and leaned on the door. "Hey Star, we burning today?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo felt really weird around all these people Eriol knew talking this weird slang. "Yeah, but I won't" She said it a sigh. "Why not? something happened?" Eriol asked.

"That bastard Joey banged up my car and my spare one is still getting fixed," She said. "Ouch, oh this is my friend Tomoyo, I wanted to show her a little fun," He said. "So Tomoyo, you ever raced before," Star said smirking. "No, not really," Tomoyo answered coolly trying not to sound like a too nice girl.  
  
"Well, welcome to the racing pit, I'll be routing for you if you race," She said. "Oh, thanks," Tomoyo answered. "So Eriol when we goin' go out?" Star asked flipping her hair. "Star I told you I not like that, were just friends remember." Eriol said shacking his head. Tomoyo smiled and tried to hold in a laugh. "Your mean," Star laughed pushing a blue bottom to opened the gate. Eriol smirked and drove on threw. "Was she a former girlfriend, Eriol?" Tomoyo asked. She asked more question more the she did in school. "No, she flirts with all the guys here," Eriol answered.  
  
Tomoyo laughed and looked at a purple car with white designs on it the made it glitter. "Wow!" Tomoyo said. Eriol stopped the car. Tomoyo looked around it was a huge track with R&B music blaring, people talking, laughing and dancing. "Welcome to the track," Eriol said sitting on the hood of the car.

Tomoyo smiled and sat next to him. "Who's car is that?" She asked pointing to the purple car. "Oh shit, that's Dina's," Eriol said with a sigh. "It that a bad thing?" She asked looking over to Eriol.

"Maybe, Dina is a friend of mine, last years at her birthday party, I drank this punch that made me sick to my stomach and then, since it was her birthday she wanted to play spin the bottle and when it was my turn I barfed all over her, that was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done in my life, she hated me for it,""I'd hate you too if that happened to me, did she forgive you?" Tomoyo said. Eriol nodded. "Yeah, I had to do her homework for two months, clean her dad's car every week and take her gym cleaning duty for a month," He said. Tomoyo made a painful face. "Ouch," She said. "ERIOL!" Someone called coming toward Tomoyo and Eriol. Eriol turned his head and waved at the girl was that running over to him. "What's up, Dina?" Eriol said standing up.

"Not much, you goin' race?" She said. "Yeah, I think," Eriol answered.

TOMOYO'S POV  
  
Eriol really knows a lot of people, I never really noticed that about him. That Dina girl is really pretty. Why am I thinking like this I must be crazy I don't like Eriol like that, or do I? Nope, I like him as a friends he really sweet for taking me out. Eriol looks really nice even if it's dark colors his wearing. Oh God, my cheek am I blushing. This is crazy, he's just a friend showing me a good time.  
  
END POVEriol looked over at Tomoyo. Is she blushing? I can't believe what I'm seeing. "Hey Dina, my friend likes you car, I was wondering if you'd let her ride it, she never raced before," Eriol said loud enough for Tomoyo to hear. Tomoyo looked at Eriol who was grinning at Tomoyo. "Eriol, No." Tomoyo said walking over. "No big, I'll let you ride it C'mon I'll show you the ropes," Dina said taking Tomoyo's hand and walking her to the car.

Tomoyo turned head and saw Eriol smiling, really smiling. Then he walk back to the car and got in and drove slowly to the starting line. Dina opened the car door and Tomoyo stepped in and sat in the red and pink fo-fur leather seat.  
  
"Okay, Tomoyo right?" Dina asked. "Yeah," Tomoyo answered back putting her hands of the stirring wheel. "Okay push this button if you want to go faster, Eriol a real pain in the ass so be ready, and only use it at the last lap, and make such you use gear five, it'll give you a little boast, Okay. Good Luck," She said.

Tomoyo nodded and started the car. Tomoyo laughing hearing the car hum. Tomoyo drove to the staring line and looked over at Eriol who was teasing her making his car move. Tomoyo laughing and looked ahead at the guy the the flat gun.

"READY.......GET SET.....GOOOOO!"  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for the delay, my desk broke so I had to re-write this chapter and chapter seven, I hope you lke this. Reveiw okay  
  
Sakura123 


	5. Chapter V

Selfish  
  
ChApTeR: 5

After racing, Tomoyo and Eriol continued with there day, Eriol drove to the beach and relaxed. He hadn't raced in a while without his parents knowing where he was. I was in my favorite swim trunks, they were blue and red. I brought them about a mouth ago and they where really comfortable. I put on a pair of Black sun glassed and leaned on the car hood and spaced out looking at the beach. I was always relaxed when I'm near the water, some kind of spiritually settled energy that would make anyone one feel good about anything. Then Tomoyo came out the bath and was wearing a black full body swim suit with a bare back.Tomoyo smiled at me and posed. "You like," She said. I smiled back at her. Tomoyo walked over and looked at my red cheeks, I really didn't notice that I was blushing until it was too late. "Eriol, you okay? your cheeks are red." Tomoyo said standing in front of me. I stood up to her level. "I'm fine, last one to the water in a money poop," I said running to the ocean. Tomoyo laughed and ran after me. "Hey, that's cheating," She said. My feet touched the water and stopped and looked back, I didn't see Tomoyo. "Tomoyo?" I called. I took my sunglasses off and looked around and then some jumped on my back."Looks like your the money poop," Tomoyo said. I smiled and held her up walked deeper into the water. A few more people came to the beach, It was only Tomoyo and me the water, I guess it was just the people on the sand want to cook there skin. Tomoyo smiled and let jumped off me. I put on my goggles and went underwater with Tomoyo holding my hand. Even if I was underwater I could still feel the heat coming from her hands. I looked over at her and she smiled pointing to something, so I followed. Tomoyo was going down almost to the bottom of the sand bar until she picked up this huge shell. I looked at Tomoyo who begin to turned a little blue in the face. I helped her picked it up and then I swim over to her and put air into her mouth, that it was a kiss or anything but she was turning blue she wouldn't have made it to the surface in time. I could feel grab losing strength.

So we left the shell and I help her swim up with the little air I gave had. We finally reached the suffers and Tomoyo couched and gasped for oxygen. "You okay?" I asked panting trying to catch my breath also. She nodded. "Thanks, I thought I was going to pass out," She said. "No problem," I said. Tomoyo whipped back her wet hair and looked down again. "That was the biggest shell I've ever seen," I said, and that was true, it was a pearl white shell absolutely divine. "I have to get it," Tomoyo said. I nodded and took a deep breath and went back under following Tomoyo. Tomoyo was trying pull the shell of a small reef that it was stuck on, I could hear her muffled grunts.

I swam over to her and pulled with her. I let out some air that I was holding and finally the shell came off. Then it began to fall deeper down. Tomoyo followed after, I looked around seeing some fish swim past me they look really small bright color fish, kinda cute. Tomoyo finally got the shell and with all the energy we had we swam up to the shell in are hands. Tomoyo hooted and cheered with joy while we held it up walking to shore. I finally felt the hot sand touch my cold fee from the water. Tomoyo and I sat the Shell near the car and dried it off. "That was great," I said looking at the shell. "I must say, we should put it somewhere no one can find it," Tomoyo said picking it up. I helped her walk it out to a thunder stricken tree that had a huge hole at the bottom. Tomoyo and I sat it down there and covered it with sand.After that we went to burger king and had some lunch then after that we went to see a three hours movie at 4:30 . Afterward Tomoyo and I went for dinner at some carryout. Tomoyo wanted carry out so she can look at the stars at the beach. When we got to the beach the water was black at a mystic moon in another world. Tomoyo and I sat beach sand and talked about the movie for a while. "I really didn't like," I said. Tomoyo laughed. "I think a five year old made that movie, could see the strings during the fighting scene," Tomoyo said laughing. I Laughed too remembering that part in the movie. "I swear, if I'd know it was B rated I would have never paid money for it," I said. Tomoyo looked out at the sea and sighed. "It looks sleep," She said. I nodded."Tomoyo....I have something to tell you," I said. Tomoyo looked over at me. "Okay," She said. "I'm....I'm going back to London," I spat out quickly. Tomoyo looked at me with those eyes, those divine eyes of amethyst. "You are?" She said. I nodded. "I made that choose, I wanted to go back and my Father wants me to study to be a doctor," I said. I didn't want to tell my friends that I've been study gross anatomy and stuff like that. I really want to be with the band and get record deals and stuff.""Why didn't you say something before?" She asked."Well, summer just started and I'm not one for Good-byes. I want to please my Father, I want to be a doctor yet I want to still do my music it's just, I want to do what's right. I can't shuffle music in too," I said. Tomoyo looked down and sighed. The way she looked at me, the look she was giving me made me feel like I was making the wrong choose. "I know you want to go home, I mean if I where in your shoes I would too," She looked up at me and smiled. "Your goin' tell them right?" Tomoyo asked.I nodded and she smiled a little back at me. I begin to think I should tell Tomoyo how I really feel about her but she hasn't fully recovered for Ichi yet, I don't want her confused about her feelings toward me. "This might be the last night I'm going to have actual fun, I'll be too busy packing," I said looking up at the stars. Tomoyo sighed. "I hope you make it as a Doctor, Eriol, and if not a rock star" Tomoyo said smiling. It felt really great that she believe in me, it's not that there aren't anybody who believe in me it just this was a little special.After three hours of more talking I dropped Tomoyo off at her house and went home. When I got home the lights were still on, Mom and Dad must have be doing over time with the packing. I opened the door and saw Mom and Dad dancing to some really old band song they where playing in an old fashion record player. They looked like they were floating across the floor. I shut the door quietly and watched them dance. "Oh, hey Eriol," Dad said letting Mom go and kissing her on the lips really fast. I blushed and sighed thinking that was me and Tomoyo dancing, I can't really say that I'm a good or bad dancer. "How was your day?" Mom asked. I sighed and spaced out walking past them. "Great," I said with a sighed once again walking slowly up to my room.I called Ryo, Veil, and Suzy that night and told them I was going back to London for my medical studies. They knew I was going back, they came over earlier about two hours after Tomoyo and I left. They sounded a little upset, but they made me promise to Email them everyday and call if I wanted. I promised, I was really relieved that they understood. The week went past really fast. I spend the whole time packing, My friends helped me. I was so lucky to have friends like that. I haven't seen Tomoyo since we last went, Ryo said that she went on a Virgin mobile cruise with five of her friends from school.Finally everything was sent off and I was ready for bed. It was the night before I went back to London. I was really nervous. I sat up all night writing a letter to Tomoyo about how I really felt about her I was harder them it looked because I never wrote anything like it, I really wanted to say ti in person but I knew I'd chock up. I called Ryo and told him about it. "Eriol just close your eyes and think of her, think of everything you would say to her, tell her that she the most important thing to you, except for music and junk food," Ryo said. "Ryo, be serious," I said getting annoyed. "I was, Look my brothers friends are on the other line, I'll be seeing you and don't forget your promise," Ryo said hanging up. I sighed and looked down at the blank page. I took Ryo advise but not the junk food part. After I was finish writing it was 1:30, I sent it straight to her with my magic that sought out her aura. They I went to bed.At the cruise Tomoyo was dreaming of swimming with Eriol and finding a huge pearl again she's been having dreams about Eriol since that day, she found it really odd that she was thinking about him more often. One of Tomoyo's friends opened the door to Tomoyo room that was next to her friends. "Tomoyo, someone left a note in my room for you," Her friend said. Tomoyo opened her eyes and yawned and walked over to her friend and took the note. Tomoyo had to go to the bathroom so she walking in the small bathroom that was about nine feet from her. Tomoyo looked at herself and them picked up the small note. Tomoyo felt it vibrate and then suddenly it turned into a rose and then a letter that had the rose design on it. Tomoyo gasped and put down the toilet top and sat down beginning to read the note:**Tomoyo,  
  
You must to half sleep while reading this, well, I wanted to say good-bye. By the time you read this letter I'll be gone by three hours, I wanted to say something to you for so long....remember the first day, I busted an example of a breast implant all over you, you laughed, I don't know why, but you did. But for the longest time and the day we met I thought you were the most beautiful girl alive, and I still do. I just wanted to say that.....I'm in love with you.  
**  
  
At that sentence Tomoyo was shocked and begin seeing Eriol in her thoughts. Tomoyo shock off the thought she was having and read on:  
  
**  
I know that your in shock, but I wanted to tell you ever since you broke up with Ichi, I knew that pain was unbearable and I convinced myself that I should just let it go. I really do love you, Tomoyo. After I heard what Ichi did to you I wanted to kill him. Your are priceless, I can't see how Ichi let you go like that. I could see when I looked into your beautiful eyes that you wanted someone to truly love you, but I was the only one that would love you more then anything. I would do anything for you. you might not feel the same way about me but I thought it's best you know, even if it's in writing. But believe me every word I've written it true. I wish I was saying this to you face to face but, I knew I would punk out. I just hope that you find someone who will make you happy, I might not see you again until I'm old or dead, just know that I'll always and forever more I love you,  
  
Eriol ;  
  
**  
  
Tomoyo felt a tear run down her face. "Eriol," She said out loud crying.

  
6 LONG YEARS LATER

22-year-old Eriol was out side of a children's hospital drinking water and listening to the heavy car sounds going pass it. Eriol finished his studies and was now a pro-doctor. He was dealing with a fourteen year old girl with the flu. Eriol threw this water bottle in the crash can next to him and walked back in. "Doctor Eriol," She a beautiful curly red head woman with a chart in her hands. "Yeah," Eriol said cheerfully in his deep British accent. "Miss Amy, is doing better and is healing from her high fever from last night, she under a lot of stress. Eriol nodded and took the chart. "Just her something cool and keep her on a fan, the fever should be completely gone by tomorrow," Eriol said writing on the chart.  
  
The woman doctor took the chart back that was being handed to her and ran to the girls room. It really hot that day, summer just started three weeks ago and Eriol was tried from work. He was up all night talking to his friends. Eriol leaned on the counter and looked around. "Eriol, you okay?" Said the nurse behind him. "Yeah Henry, I just need a vacation that's all," Eriol replied to the Henry (The nurse) (A/n: Men can be nurses 2, just watch ER)  
  
"Well, why don't you take one," Henry suggested. Eriol sighed. "Maybe you go to China with your parents," He said. Eriol laughed. "Yeah, My parents are on there third honeymoon," He said. Henry sighed and shocked his head. "What now," Eriol said. "You want a vacation and yet, you make thing up so you don't have a vacation," He said. Eriol laughed. "Fine set me up a flight to Japan, I'll finish my shift and go home and then to Japan, I haven't been there in I don't know how long," Eriol said. Henry nodded "That's the sprit," He said.  
  
TBC  
  
I know mushy as hell but it was what I was thinking make sure you review. 


	6. Chapter VI

**Selfish **

(I don't know CCS CLAMP does, I make on money off this or any story I've written)

Chapter: 6

The next day Eriol had began his vacation and was on the plane to Japan. I must say I am really pumped about seeing my friends maybe even seeing Tomoyo, I still thought about her everyday the past six years, wondering how she was doing stuff like that. I never thought I would be in Japan again. The flight took about 10, 11 hours before I finally fell asleep.

Eriol heard the P. A. speaker say something and It was in Japanese, it felt really weird to hear Japanese again, it was kinda foggy since he had been around English speakers. Eriol unbuckled himself and picked up his bags. Eriol's heart was beating like a drum, forgetting that he was still tired he was to excited to feel tired. Eriol walked out the door and looked around trying to find his friends, not that he wouldn't notice them.

"Eriol!" Someone yelled and came running. It was Suzy running over to Eriol. Eriol dropped his bags and ran over to her. Suzy jumped on Eriol with her legs rapping around him.

"Eriol, My God." She said tightly hugging Eriol. Suzy let go of Eriol and they looked at each other. "You look different," Suzy said tuck Eriol's semi long hair behind his ear. "Your hair's not green, it's dark purple," Eriol said. Ryo and Veil came running up to Eriol and gave Eriol a big hug. "Dude, I thought you were goin' be short," Veil said letting go of Eriol.

Eriol laughed. "I had a growth spurt during anatomy classes," Eriol said. Ryo hugged Eriol tightly. "I missed you man," He said. Eriol picked up his bags and they stopped at Suzy, Veil, and Ryo's apartment. Eriol dropped his bags there and they went to dinner at bar they had a drink and dinning bar since not to many people wanted to go to two different places to get something to drink and eat.

"So, now that your a doctor do you know more about girls?" Ryo asked slyly. Eriol nearly choked on his water. "Man, don't you have a girlfriend? and besides you should know everything by now." Eriol said. Suzy and Veil were sharing food. Eriol watched and looked at Ryo.

"Hey guys, were going over to the bar for a moment okay," Eriol said. Ryo and Eriol got up and walked over to the bar. Eriol and Ryo didn't order anything they just sat and talked. "Hey, Eriol I've been meaning to ask have you heard from, Tomoyo?" Ryo said. Eriol looked down at the bar counter and sighed.

"No, I don't think I want too," I answered still kinda freaked I sent her that note six years ago, it didn't feel that long, I twenty-two and I'm still in love with a girl I've known since high school, I'm such an ass.

Ryo didn't say anything and looked at Eriol. "_In other news, Hot designer and fashion model Tomoyo Daidoji has just signed a two million dollar contract to KISSES inc., another hot fashion company,_" Said the news reporter putting on that fake cheesy smile. Eriol looked up and gasped hearing Tomoyo's name. "Hey! turn that up," Eriol said to the bartender.

"_Miss Daidoji well be opening her new fashion line in less then two weeks_?" Then it went to a clip of Tomoyo and her pervious fashion line and logo's. "_Thank you, my new fashion line: Sochira, well have new shoe style and a make up line that'll be in stores soon,_" Tomoyo said to the press and then it went back to the news reporter. "_Thank you for watching, have a nice evening,_" Said the news reported.

Eriol turned pale. "SHE A MODEL AND A DESIGNER!" Eriol yelled at Ryo standing up. Ryo nodded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Eriol yelled again.

Everyone in the bar was looking at Eriol. Eriol looked around the room and sat down. "After Tomoyo came back from that cruise she applied to a collage for design and that stuff, I haven't seen her since, she in the girl magazines," Ryo sneered at the word 'Girl magazines'. Eriol sighed and hit the counter. After they eat Eriol decided to go for a walk on the beach.

Not much has changed since I was last here, the smell of the sea was new to me since I've been in the city a lot during my studies. I looked around and then saw the tree that Tomoyo and I hide the huge shell in.

I walked over there and used my magic's to bring it up it was still there, I smiled and then I thought of Tomoyo when I saw her on the news. She looked so different from what I remembered it had this cold feeling to her, as if she where lost or something.

A small breeze touched my skin and my hair making me feel freed. I looked at the black sea and sighed. What'll happen when everything I thought has fell apart. What if everything it nothing to me. I thought. I think was kinda weird. During my study I felt something missing, not Tomoyo, not Japan or my family, I was my magic, it felt like it was leaving me slowly and after it left I would die, I've been having that same nightmare and thought every waking moment of my life.

I didn't want to forgot the sound of the sea singing the beautiful song or anything around me, even my friends and family.

I walked to a super market and brought so chocolate bars, that stuff always made me hyper but it help when I felt like crap. After that I headed back to the my friends apartment that was about 12 blocks away. I was so tired from all the thinking I did and then a limo went by that had in bright red word KISSES inc. and that a deep red kiss on it. Eriol signed and disappeared from the street and was in the air fly really fast to the apartment.

The next day Eriol and his friends went to the revamp track club, it was no more a busted up ware house it had light and parking lots and everything. I still had the ware house except it was bigger and fixed up. Eriol looked at the guitar and sighed. "Man, I can't remember the last time I touched one of these," He said. Veil laughed. "So how was anatomy class?" Veil asked. Eriol looked at him dully.

"I'm not answering that, but I can tell you that you'll have nightmare after it," Eriol simply said. Suzy picked up the guitar and handed it to Eriol. He looked at it for a moment and took it. Eriol felt like he was sixteen again.

"Mmm," He said rapping the band around his shoulders feeling the guitars smooth wood finish. Eriol put his finger on the string and began to play a soft tone that had a dreamy like melody to it. Eriol played the tone like he wasn't going anywhere for a long time. Everyone was quiet listening to the guitar play slowly. Eriol moved his finger skillfully making ever tone full with his lust to music. Eriol stopped the string for a moment and played the bridge of the song slowly skipping each note slowly.

And with that Eriol stopped playing and everyone appalled, Eriol blushed and bowed politely. "Dude, that was deep," Veil said clapping also. "At least I know I can still play," Eriol said handing the guitar back to Suzy. Eriol ordered ice cold water and drank it down getting brain freeze. Eriol turned and saw Tomoyo talking to a guy in a really jazzed up business suit and a cigar in the side of his mouth.

Tomoyo looked serious. Eriol looked at his glass and blushed not noticing and sank his body in. "Eriol, you okay your blushing," Ryo said slyly. "You looking at some girl?" Veil said elbowing Eriol in the arm, Suzy just rolled her eyes. Eriol made a groaning noise and looked at Veil. Veil turned his head and saw Tomoyo.

"Oh," He said turning his head. "After six year you still like her," Ryo said looking over to Tomoyo who was into a conversation to notice them. "Yeah, so. I can't help it, I wish is was different. I feel like such a kid" Eriol said sitting up.

The bartender was listening to there conversation. "You know her?" The bartender asked whipping a glass. Eriol looked up and sighed. "We were friends, but I wanted more then that, and you tell anyone that I know how to find you," Eriol said coldly. The bartender put up his hands and walked to a customer at the end of a bar.

"I thought you already was over her, I was excepting a nurse at the hospital you work at." Suzy said. Eriol looked over at Suzy and made a face. "You mean there aren't any girls there," Veil said.

Eriol began to get annoyed. "Yes, there are woman there 1/3 of them are married," Eriol said nearly shouting. Eriol sighed and got up. "I'll be back, I need some air," Eriol said walking away from the bar.

When Eriol left and went outside, he made sure no one was following him. Eriol was heading to that secret spot that he grandfather showed him when he was ten. Eriol stopped and looked around. It was like time stood still there and everything was the same, the light splash that touch your face the smell and all the trees and grass and the quiet water fall.

Eriol began to think about his Grandfather, He still missed him but he knew worry about that would not let him fly free so he tried not think about it. Eriol heard footsteps and someone talking on the phone. Eriol got up really fast and jumped into a tree.

"I wanted light green for the thread and light yellow for the pants color, don't get it twisted again," Yelled a female voice coming closer. Eriol jumped a little higher and looked down. Eriol tucked his semi long navy blue hair behind his ear and looked down with the leaves covering his face, with his glasses hanging at his nose making him push them up.

"Damn it" The woman stomped and knelt down. Eriol looked closer and sighed it was Tomoyo. Eriol looked down and walked cat like on the branch, trying to get a better look.

Tomoyo began crying for about two-second and then her cell phone rang, she dried her eye and answered it. "Hello?" She said in an annoyed voice, like she didn't want to be bugged at the time.

Eriol but his chest on the branch and listened. "Ichi, I thought I told you to leave me along, I could have you arrested," She said, Eriol heart leaped at that name. "Just because I went out with you last night that doesn't mean I'm going to do it again, I have a photo shoot tonight," She said. Eriol got up and went lower. "I know, I said that, I have a life," She said hanging up. Eriol moved up and looked down.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and swayed at the sound of the crashing water. Eriol extended his hand taking some of the water falls and magically circling it around Tomoyo. Tomoyo opened her eyes and smiled and spun around "I knew this place was magical," Tomoyo said. Eriol put the water back when he saw someone coming. Tomoyo ran to the parking lot at was to the left.

Eriol jumped off the tree and watched her run away.

About two hours later Eriol and the others went to the mall. Eriol was still thinking about Tomoyo she was forgiving Ichi, how could she? He broke her, he made her feel like dirt. Then Suzy stopped at the clothing store and the guys followed. "Wow," She said looked at a pair of pants that had a neon look.

Eriol sighed. "Suzy, this is the tenth clothe store we went to, I need to get some music," Eriol complained. Ryo and Veil seemed to be looking at something outside the store. Eriol looked at them and sighed. "I'll be back," Eriol said to Suzy who was to busy to listen to what Eriol said before leaving.

Eriol walked over Ryo and Veil who were kinda pale. Eriol turned his head and looked at the Victoria secretes shop with women in thongs and underwear and no bras, and then at the picture with Tomoyo with wings on and lace underwear on with no bras, and a sigh over the poster of her in red word: TOMOYO'S COMING TO VIKKY FOR SOMETHING NEW FOR YOU. Eriol gasped and fainted. "Eriol," Ryo and Veil said picking up Eriol. Suzy came running out with three bags from the store she was in.

"What happened?" Suzy asked as she watched Ryo and Veil fan Eriol, he was really hot.

Suzy turned her head and smiled. "Well, that would make you faint, I guess, Tomoyo's has a sexy hoy body. Thank God she's putting to good use" She said with a sly smile on her face. Eriol groaned as Ryo lifted him in an up right position. "Eriol, Dude you just fainted, in a friggin' mall. This must be a sigh that your going own it," Veil said laughing.

Eriol began mumble something and inhaling and exhaling deeply.

"It she mad!" Eriol shouted.

Suzy folded her arms and nodded. "She must be, but she had the body for it," She said. Eriol sighed and walked over to Suzy. "I'm pretty sure you would do it," He said.

Suzy smiled. "Veil, can you help me pick out a bra?" Suzy asked. Veil stood up and smiled. "Yes," He said in a squeaky voice. Suzy looked at him funny and sighed. "I was joking," She said annoyed at Veil's reaction.

Veil had a disappointed look of his face and sat back down, Eriol and Ryo looked at each other like Veil was going mad to think that way about Suzy. "Whatever, C'mon I'm starving," Ryo said walked away. Eriol growled and followed.

Eriol and eating Chinese food and writing down something in a small book. "What are you doing?" Ryo asked with his mouth full with fries. "I writing a book," Eriol answered as he stopped writing. "About what?" Suzy asked. Eriol put down his pin and leaned in the table. "I'm writing a book on Male and Female dirty humor, I'm pretty sure horny teens would pick it up since this is all around dirty humor" Eriol said dully.

Veil laughed. "Your kidding?" He said. Eriol looked over at Veil. "Yes, woman usually right that crap, but I think it would be cool to get a guys point of view, so your goin' have to tell me all your dirty jokes, so I can write them as quotes." Eriol said before taking a sip of his wild berry smoothie with marshmallow.

They all looked at and simply said "Deep,"

Then suddenly a mob of screaming people came running. Eriol went back to him writing not hearing the screaming crowd. Then there were reports and camera lights flashing. They all began yelled, 'Miss Daidoji,' over and over asking question and taking pictures. Eriol was too rapped up in his book to hear anything that was going on.

Suzy stood up. "Tomoyo!" Suzy yelled. Tomoyo turned and waved at her and walked over. "Hey, Suzy" She said walking over and hugged each other. "It's been a while," She said. "Yeah, well with you and your fashion it seen like a long time," Suzy said smiled.

Eriol didn't notice that Tomoyo was next to Suzy talking. Eriol put his hand on the table and made his smoothie move to his opened hand. Tomoyo said hey to Veil and Ryo. Then Eriol stood up. "I'll be-" Eriol stopped and looked at Tomoyo. "Eriol?" She said.

I could feel my blood go cold, I could I not scene her, she was right next to me. Suzy smiled looked down and moved. "Yeah that Eriol, looks different don't he?" Suzy said. Tomoyo nodded blankly with a small smile. I stepped back and turned around and walked away without a word. I could feel Tomoyo's eyes on me as I walked fast the food court and down on the ground floor to the parking lot where the car was.

Eriol pushed the open button on the door and get in and turned on the music up really loud.

Eriol put his hands on the wheel and sighed and hit head on the wheel. Eriol winced at little at the throbbing pain and turned his head then turned down the music.

It was like a nightmare to me, I didn't except to see her that soon, I swear I felt my whole body go cold.

Why? Why couldn't it have been Veil or Ryo, to fall deep in love with the great Tomoyo Daidoji? Maybe this is punishment from God because of my wild teen years. Eriol hit his head again on the wheel and sighed and took his little book out and began writing. It was about nine.

Suzy and the others were walking to the car with a bunch of shopping bags. Eriol was laying a cross the sit in the back writing. Ryo opened the door and smiled. "Hey," He said. Eriol lifted and sweat ran down his cheek.

"Oooh, it's a steam room in this here car," Veil said getting the passenger seat. Suzy opened the window starting the car. Eriol sighed and sat near the window not saying anything.

Three days later Eriol stayed in his room, door locked andtT.V on. Every so often he would come out for chocolate or coffee, or even a little food.

Suzy sighed as she was all snuggled up to Veil watching old black and white movie while Ryo was out.

"You think he's okay? He's been like this for days," Suzy said looking at the door. Veil kissed Suzy on the cheek. "He's fine, I think he just going something, It'll pass." He said changing the channel.

Suzy looked up at Veil and kissed him on the lips really fast. "When are we going to them?" Suzy asked. Veil sighed. "I don't know, I feel like I'm in a Buffy episode," He said smiling down at Suzy.

Suzy smiled and got up and suddenly Eriol opened the door with sticky notes covering his arms. "What happened to you?" Veil asked walking over to Eriol.

Eriol looked at them and picked up a black phone with sticker all over it with game logo's and heavy metal rock band names on it. Eriol looked still at Veil and Suzy and dialed a number.

"Kit, I just finished the book, I'll send it over to you today, it should be at my house at night.........yes........good, thanks........I will........bye," Eriol slammed down the phone and took off the sticky notes and threw them in the trash.

"I'm going out, I need some air," Eriol said smiling at them. And walked out the house. Suzy and Veil looked at each other and ran into the kitchen.

Eriol walked down the street with a small package in his hand with the address to his house in London.

Eriol had finally finished his book that he was writing. And turned to the small post office that was on the conner and was second in line. When I person left the store, Eriol slammed down box and gave all the information making everyone jumped. And left three minutes later.

Eriol walked back to the apartment and got the car Ryo drives only on Friday to go to the club, Eriol want speed, after driving like an old lady in London. Eriol looked up at the sky and it started to rain.

"Well, I can skid down the street now," He said as he started the car and turned up the music, It was playing Linkin Park, Breaking a habit. Eriol stepped on the gas and speeded down the road.

TBC

I hope you like this, I feel like I'm making Eriol a weakling, please tell me if I doing something wrong :(.

And I still can't believe I only got Six reviews. But it's better then nothing thanks to all those who review, and one reviewer said she couldn't see Eriol as a rocker.

This is reviewer I must sat I didn't either, Everyone one makes Eriol the bad ass, and the gentleman and everything, why not a rocker, I think was funny at first but them I go the idea from watching THE SCHOOL OF ROCK since Jack Black didn't really look like a rocker, but music is in everyone. Jack Black, Black Jack, LOL it that even his real name? LOL

Anyhow, thanks to all six of the reviewers.

HAPPY THANKS GIVING TO EVERYONE WHO CELEBRATING!

Sakura123


	7. Chapter VII

_Selfish_

(I don't own CCS, or Eriol and Tomoyo. I own Suzy, Ryo, and Veil)

****

Chapter: 7

Eriol speeded all the way to The Track in the soft pouring rain. Eriol was more relaxed when it was raining it was his favorite kind of weather. Eriol drove in the parking lot of The Track and stopped at the far end. 

Eriol stepped out the car and walked to the front door that was being guarded by a huge bouncer, Eriol walked past him with a nodded. They knew each other when I fight broke out in the club, The bouncer helped Suzy out because there were people pushing and stomping over people. 

Eriol walked over to the bar. It was a girl singing a song off the piano. "Eriol, wow it's been a while," Said the bartender drying a shot glass then shacking Eriol's hand.

"Yeah, I've been busy," Eriol simply said. The bartender nodded and leaned on the counter. "So what'll it be?" He said. "I'll have a Mosbe on the rocks," Eriol smirked. "Comin' up," He said.

A Mosbe: it's a 3 alcohol smoothie like drink, it's very fruity and a pinch of a tang to it. It also has little bit's of fruit to give it a little flare. The bartender slip the drink over to Eriol. "Thanks," Eriol said slapping down some money and a $25 tip. 

Dance music began blaring and people began crowding the floor dancing. Eriol went in the back and sat with his drink thinking, about some song he was thinking about writing.

"Eriol?" Said a female voice in front of him.

I looked up and saw Tomoyo. It felt like everything was slowing down, I couldn't hear the music I looked into her beautiful eyes that made me feel like I was going to say how much I still loved her again.

"I can't believe it, it's really you after all these years, you finally came back" Tomoyo said sitting beside me.

I could smell the lovely smooth smell of her lavender honey body wash and her hair looked different more shine I think it was like a black ocean at night, it was lovely. I felt my cheeks catch fire at my thoughts so I tried to shack them off.

"Nice to see you again," I choked out.

That's real smooth, 'Nice to see you again' your sitting with a girl you had a crush on since High school. I'm to old for this 'I have a crush' shit.

"You look so different from what I remember from the picture I have of you," She said. I was a little shocked, she had a picture of _me_. "Well, that comes with growing," I said before taking a sip of my drink. Tomoyo smiled and leaned her head on her hand. "So, how did your medical studies go?" She asked.

I heard her question but I was looking a her smooth lips as they moved when she talked. "Um...great, I'm working at children's hospital, It's pretty hard, one time I didn't get sleep for like fours days, it a was kids party and these teens crashed and I mean bad, I was so pissed from not sleeping, I nearly got fired," I said. 

Tomoyo smiled and laughed. I smiled a little too. "What about you, I heard that your famous like you wanted," I said.

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "I've been working none stop and I decided to take a day off," She said making a circle with her finger on the table.

"Tomoyo, I've been looking all over for you, I got your drink,"

Goddamn it, out of all the people I want to see today why did it have to be Ichi, Tomoyo's old bastard boyfriend from high school. Ichi looked over at Eriol and snickered. "Well, well, well, if it aint my old pal Eriol, haven't smelled you in a while," 

God, if I had one change in the world for throwing Ichi off a cliff, this would be the best time. "Well, Isn't it the very popular Ichi, still screwing people behind there backs." I said cooly.

At that moment Tomoyo stood in between Ichi and me. "Ichi, let's go dance I like this song," Tomoyo said taking Ichi hand and turning around. I sat back down took a sip of my drink when I saw Tomoyo come back and gave me a napkin. 

"It's great seeing you again, Eriol," She whispered in my ear giving me chills.

I opened the napkin it said:

_Meet me at the rocks near the pier at 11  
_

I smiled and put the napkin in my pants pocket and sipped down the rest of my drink and left. I wanted to get there early so I can think some more.

I got in the car and drove to the beach where the rock and the pier was. I looked out at the black water it made me feel like I was home again after being home sick. I looked up at the semi starry sky and sighed inhaling the sweet breeze that brushed against my skin. It looked at my watch. It was fifteen minutes until eleven. I sighed and lied one my back closing my eyes. I felt another breeze touch me softly. 

Tomoyo looked a little different but she was still the same, just as beautiful and her body still the same perfect shape that I'd love to hold her. I sighed again and opened my eyes and looked up at the dark sky. 

I remember me of myself sometimes. I loved the night even though I sleep threw it, I still loved it.

"Hey, Eriol." Said a female voice. I opened my eyes and looked into Tomoyo's divine amethyst eyes. "Hey," I said sitting up. Tomoyo smiled and sat with me. "I been a long time, huh? how come you didn't visit us, I really missed you," She said. 

I was blushing. She missed me how it that possible. I must say I did miss her also but I didn't think she'd even remember my name. "Well, to tell the truth, I was really into the whole doctor thing so I decided to have a little vacation, see everyone and everything, its like Japan is my second home away from home," I said.

Tomoyo nodded and looked out at the sea.

"Remember when you took me out and it was that day you told me you were moving, and we say that really bad movie and you took me to the racing track?" Tomoyo said smiling.

I closed my eyes and remember everything that day, it felt like it happened so long ago. "Yeah, that was the best day of my life," I said circling my finger in the sand and then hugging my knees as I rested my chin on my knees. "Really?" Tomoyo said. She sounded really surprised at what I said.

"Yeah, well next to my first time playing on stage at some club downtown, that was such a thrill, I was throwing up and everything I was so nervous." I said smiling at the thought.

"The great Eriol, nervous? wow!" She said teasingly. I laughed a little and looked at her.

****

Tomoyo's POV

  
The way he was looking at me made me feel a little weird but half of me wanted me to let him look at me the way he did. I don't want to bring up the conversation about him loving me and all. I still a little surprised that is happened so long ago.

I wonder if he's still in love with me. "So you and Ichi are back together?" Eriol suddenly asked. I scoffed. "Please, I only went out with him once, now he thinks I supposed to do it again," I said.

"I bet he's pissed," Eriol said look away from me and looked a head at the ocean. "That not the half of it, he asked me to marry him." I said. I looked at that moment his body tensed up. I could tell it was like he was holding something back. "Did you answer him," He asked still not looking at me and was still tense.

"No, I don't love him, I don't think I'm ready for love like that, not after what he did to me, I was in love with him, but my heart won't let itself mend," I said. I looked over at Eriol. His body was different, his arms were great, he looked like he worked out a lot in London.

Eriol's body relaxed. "I still can't believe you even let him get away with it, if I were you, I'd beat the tar out of him and teach him a lesson." Eriol said with a small laugh.

I smiled at the thought. "You wanna do something tomorrow? just for old time sake," Eriol looking at me with his beautiful dark blue eyes that looked like the night sky. He smiled and nodded. "How about at eight?" I suggested. Eriol nodded.

End of Tomoyo's POV

It was about 1:30 Tomoyo was heading home after talking with Eriol. She felt so relaxed and safe around him. Tomoyo turned on the music a little then her cell phone rang. Tomoyo sighed frustrated as she answered the phone. "Hello?" She said. 

"Hey, Tomoyo honey, I've been waiting for you to come home, it almost two," Ichi said. Tomoyo sighed and turned off her phone. Drove past a mini market and then stopped at a red light. 'Man, he's so full of it,' Tomoyo thought.

Tomoyo listened to the music that was playing waiting to the light to change. Tomoyo tapped her finger tips to the beat of Jimmy eat world's Sweetness. The light finally change and Tomoyo drove down three more blocks and came to her house. Tomoyo got out the car and walked to the door.

Tomoyo was still humming Sweetness it was just one of those tones that get stuck in your head, she liked it a lot. She opened the door and saw Ichi at the top. Tomoyo looked away and sighed taking off her semi-sandy sandal. "Where the hell have you been?" Ichi said coldly still at the top of the stairs.

"None of your business," Tomoyo shot back at him. Tomoyo walked up the stairs and walked past Tomoyo. Ichi grabbed Tomoyo's arm. "It is my business to know, you goin' be my wife someday, everything you do in my business." He said.

Tomoyo snatched her arm back and looked the Ichi. Tomoyo scoffed. "In. Your. Dream." She said slowly. Ichi grew red in the face with anger and slapped Tomoyo really hard across her face making a red mark and a small cut across her face. Tomoyo gasped and touched her face.

"You are going to marry me," He said in a cold voice full anger. Tomoyo turned back to the stairs and jogged down them. "Where are you going!" Ichi yelled making Tomoyo's heart jump in fear. Tomoyo turned around and looked at Ichi who was walking slowly toward her making his way down the stairs.

"Get away from you, I shouldn't have ever let you come near me," Tomoyo turned to the door and slipped on her sandals.

Ichi ran the stairs frightening Tomoyo. Tomoyo opened the door and slammed it behind her and ran to her car. "Oh God," She said out loud hearing her heart beat faster and faster. The door opened and Tomoyo screamed trying to put the right key in the car door. 

"Tomoyo!" He shouted running toward Tomoyo. Tomoyo opened the door and slammed it shut and locked. Ichi's body slammed against her car as she started it. Tomoyo screamed again dropped her keys. 

"Tomoyo! open this damn door!" He commanded. Tomoyo ignored Ichi and stated the car and back up and drove down the street. 

Tomoyo's heart was still beating. She knew only one place that she could go to. Tomoyo turned three corners and drove straight down for about seven blocks stopping at an apartment building near the beach. "Suzy's apartment must be floor 13," Tomoyo thought out loud getting out her car. Tomoyo ran toward the apartment building. She ran past the information desk. 

The woman at the desk seem to be to rapped up in a conversation on the phone to notice Tomoyo running past. 

Tomoyo ran toward the elevator and pushed the up button. 'C'mon, C'mon' Tomoyo yelled in her head. The doors opened and Tomoyo ran in pushing the 13th button. Tomoyo felt a little sick as the elevator went up. It took about three minutes to get to the floor and when it stopped Tomoyo's stomach made a small flip.

Then after getting of the elevator, Tomoyo ran down the hall to apartment 111HB. Tomoyo slowed down as she neared Suzy's apartment.

107.....108.....109.....110......111!

Tomoyo stopped in front of the door and knocked three times. "Ah, can't I have some pea-" Suzy stopped seeing Tomoyo at the door with the cut on her face. 

"Tomoyo what happened?" Suzy said opening the door for Tomoyo. Tomoyo took off her shoes and walked in. "It's Ichi, isn't it?" Suzy said shutting the door. Tomoyo nodded. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Calm down, don't start crying or your goin' make me cry," Suzy said laughing. 

Tomoyo smiled at Suzy. "Why do these things happen to me," Tomoyo said sitting on the couch. Suzy was in the kitchen getting her first aid kit. "It not you, hon." Suzy said walking back in the living room. "It just that this is just a sigh that there someone else for you some where, don't look for them, It'll come to you," Suzy said sitting down.

Tomoyo sighed. "It doesn't look bad, just a cut," Suzy said putting a cleaner on her cheek so it won't infect. Tomoyo winced as the disinfect medicine began to work. Suzy muted the T.V. and opened a bandage.

Suzy whipped the disinfect medicine off her cheek and gently placed a bandage on her cheek. "Aren't you a big girl," Suzy said teasingly making Tomoyo laugh a little. 

Suzy closed her kit and walked back to the kitchen putting her kit back in the kitchen. "You want anything?" Suzy called from the kitchen. "Water," Tomoyo answered. Suzy took out a glass and full it with spring water and walked back in the living room. "Here," Suzy said handing Tomoyo the cup. 

Tomoyo took the cup and took a small sip and sat it on the coffee table beside her. "So, you talk to Eriol about something special?" Suzy asked UN-muting the T. V. volume. "Suzy!" Tomoyo said blushing a little. 

Eriol walked down the hall soaking wet from head to toe except for his glasses. His looked like large wet strings swaying left and right as he walked to Suzy's apartment. Eriol opened the door and looked took off his wet shoes. "I'm ba-" Eriol stopped and looked at Tomoyo cheek. "What happened?" Eriol said walked over to Suzy and Tomoyo on the couch.

"Ichi again," Suzy said sadly. 

Eriol looked over at Tomoyo who wasn't looking at Eriol. "C'mon here," Eriol said. Tomoyo stood up in front of Eriol. "Eriol, don't do that, it's take life energy," Suzy said calming. "I'll be fine," Eriol said slowly taking off the bandage of Tomoyo cheek.

Tomoyo winced a little at Eriol took it off. Eriol blowed his index finger slowly making it steam and touch Tomoyo cheek. Tomoyo winced at little from the small pain in her cheek.

"There." Eriol said. Tomoyo felt her cheek and then look at Eriol who was smiling. "Did it hurt?" He asked. "No," Tomoyo said sitting back down. "Eriol, you better take a shower, I don't feel like getting sick this summer," Suzy said.

"Whatever," Eriol said walking to his room getting his stuff.

"He's amazing," Tomoyo said. Eriol sneezed and opened the door. "Who's talking about me," He said before walking to the bathroom. Tomoyo and Suzy just smiled. Eriol left his left eyebrow rised and shut the bathroom door starting the shower water.

Tomoyo and Suzy laughed a little then Suzy began surfing the T.V. channel. She stopped on the rock channels and watcher a few video. After one hour of taking a shower Eriol finally turned off the shower. Eriol opened the bathroom door making everything float in midair.

"Oh," Tomoyo was floating in the air she couldn't believe it. Suzy was still surfing the channels. "What's going on?" Tomoyo said turning upside down, she gasped trying to keep her skirt up.

"Oh this, happens ever three mouth," Suzy said plainy as she turned Tomoyo right side up.

"Eriol can't yet control this power yet, he's calling it Gravity Crash, he could control it now but if he did it would use life energy not everyday energy." Suzy exclaimed. Eriol came back in putting on his shirt. He was the only one who wasn't floating.

"Oh sorry, It'll end right......now!" Eriol said walking over to Tomoyo who was about to fall in her back.

The Gravity went back to normal setting everything down. Suzy fell on the couch and Eriol broke Tomoyo's fall. "Oh my God, Eriol, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Tomoyo said hoping Eriol didn't break anything.

Eriol hit his head with Tomoyo sitting cupped in his arms. "It's okay, I'm fine, Suzy did the same thing," Eriol grunted left his throbbing her.

"Oh, Tomoyo if you goin' stay over why don't you sleep in Eriol's room, it's big enough for two anyway." Suzy suggested. Eriol and Tomoyo just looked at each other and blushed turned away making Suzy smile while turning off the Television.

TBC

Hope you like it, I thought it was a bit short. Well, tell me how I'm doing, sorry for the delay.

Sakura123


	8. Chapter VIII

Selfish

ChApTeR: 8

Eriol and Tomoyo looked at each other and sighed. Suzy walked over to Eriol and kissed him on the cheek goodnight and walked to her bedroom. Eriol stood up and blushed a little and helped Tomoyo up. Eriol looked at the clock it was really late about one or two something like that.

"Well, follow me," He said. Tomoyo nodded and followed behind Eriol. Eriol opened the door and turned on the radio and then the light. Eriol walked over to the day bed that was six feet near his bed. Tomoyo looked around at the room again. "Here, you'll need this," Eriol said throwing two of his pillows at Tomoyo.

"Thanks," Tomoyo walked over to the bed and flopped on it. "God, I'll finally sleep without a phone next to me," She said with a little moan when she turned over on her side and fell slowly to sleep.

I can't believe Suzy did that, so what her room was smaller then mine, she could have slept on the couch, but I really didn't mind all that much, it was like a long time ago. I would never in a million years think I would see her sleep again. She looked so peaceful when she slept. I walked over to the radio and turned it off not wanting to wake her. I sighed and flopped on my bed and thought maybe, one day I'll marry when I'm three years in my doctor career or whatever, I don't think I can wait that long to find true love, but it's right next to me.

I looked over at Tomoyo who was sleeping. I never thought I would still like her out of all the beautiful women in the hospital I work with, they asked me out but I'd lie and say I'm busy, maybe Tomoyo well be happy with someone like Ryo or something even though I'd be lying to myself.

Eriol finally drifted off to sleep and then the next morning Eriol's cell phone rang. Eriol opened his eyes and they stung a little at the light that was in the room. Eriol picked up his cell and pushed the off button knowing it was Ryo's wake up call. Eriol was about to get out the bed when something tucked him. Eriol gasped and lifted his covers.

Good lords in heaven, It was Tomoyo in my bed. I can't remember her getting out the day bed. And I didn't notice. Why? Tomoyo smiled and ran her hand up to my shoulder and hugged me and mumbled something. I can't believe I let this happen, I wasn't drinking, I always knew it something in my sleep moves but this, Gods help me.

I slowly took Tomoyo's hand off my shoulder and slipped slowly out the bed. Tomoyo moaned and smiled and then turned the other way all curled up letting go of me. I sighed and slid out my bed and got up. My heart was racing, as I was trying to remember.

**Flashback**

**Tomoyo stood straight up in cold sweat because of a nightmare. Eriol was still sound asleep. Tomoyo got up and walked over to Eriol. "Eriol?" She said gently tapping him. "What?" He moaned turning to the other side. "I can't sleep, I had a nightmare," She said. Eriol sighed and lifted his head with his hair sticking in every direction. "Fine, sleep with me, don't get use to it." He said still with his eyes closed. Tomoyo sighed and walked to the other side of Eriol's bed. "Thanks," She said. Eriol groaned in response.**

**End of flashback**

Eriol almost screamed, and remembering what he said. I thought that was a dream. I can't believe this. I'm so dead. I better bale. Eriol turned around and walked slowly to the door. "Where are you going?" Tomoyo said sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Eriol stopped and felt and a cold shivers go down his back. "Um . . . I . . . I . . . well . . . water, yeah, I need a glass bit of water," Eriol said. "Eriol," Tomoyo said before Eriol opened the door. "Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed with you, I had a really bad nightmare last night, I couldn't sleep," Tomoyo said. Eriol let go of the door knob and walked over to Tomoyo.

"What happened?" He asked. Tomoyo looked down at the bed and began crying.

I can't believe Tomoyo is crying. She must really been freaked out. I sat next to her. She sighed wavily. "It's so terrible, I was walking to the mall for some strange reason, and then I saw you and Suzy fighting about something that was in front of me.

I turned around and it was the same thing. I was some kind of demon, its skin was so uncommon, and it body was really messed up, I began running and then I ran into a black pit of black water that never seemed to end. I wasn't breathing and I didn't move or scream I was kept falling and then I landed of a sharp rock and then I began bleeding really badly, then I saw you watching me in a tree and then some snakes came to me and then kept biting me and that all I remember," She choked out.

I can't believe this a snake and a demon was in her nightmare at the same time. She began crying even harder. I wrapped my arms around and rocked very slowly.

"It's okay," I said trying to comfort her. Tomoyo blushed at the feel of Eriol's skin upon hers she felt so different with him holding her. Tomoyo looked up faced flushed from crying. Eriol and Tomoyo's faces were so close to each other at the moment. Eriol blushed a little.

Tomoyo neared Eriol's face almost kissing him but . . . RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG! Tomoyo cell phone was on Eriol's dresser. Tomoyo smiled and got up out of Eriol's embrace.

She walked over to the dresser still looking at him. She picked it up and turned around. "Hello?" She said. While Eriol was cursing under his breath and yelled in his pillow. Tomoyo turned around and looked at Eriol.

Eriol stopped what he was doing and smiled walked to the door. Suzy left early in the morning she was early shift at her job, she worked as a business woman for cars, she worked for some new place called 'O.A.M'S CARS' something like that she hated the job but the money was great.

Eriol went to the bathroom and took a shower walkedback in with the towel his bedroom and got dressed Tomoyo on the other hand was in the other room talking loudly on her cell walked getting dressed after her three minutes shower.

"No . . . I told you it was in the left draw in at my desk, yes, but you need to listen more often, damn. I'll be there when I get there, good . . . perfect," She said hanging up. Eriol was eating some grapes while watching Tomoyo. She turned and looked back at him. "What?" She asked. Eriol smiled with one side of his cheek full of grapes.

Tomoyo sighed and sat next to him. "Thank you," She said. Eriol swallowed the grapes and looked at Tomoyo confused. "Thanks you listening to me, I don't really get that much," She said.

Eriol smiled and nodded. "Thanks for sharing, it's not really a good thing when you see snakes in your dreams," He said. Tomoyo sighed got up. "I know, since you asked me out tonight, you should see how my job really is, I can even get you to help if you want," She said. Eriol looked down and blushed a little.

"Mmm . . . I must say I not really go with colors and stuff," Eriol said with a little laugh. Tomoyo sighed. "That's my, you can watch if you want," Tomoyo said with a smile. Then Veil and Ryo came out their room. "Morning," They said walking to the bathroom. "Hey," Eriol said. "Were going to some beach party tonight, you coming, '" Ryo said. Eriol nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to show Tomoyo a good time," He said. Ryo and Veil nodded and snickered and walked into his room. Eriol blushed and turned to Tomoyo who was smiling. "Hey, why are you going in my room," Eriol called. "We left are cells in there," Veil called.

Eriol sighed and walked to his room leaving Tomoyo in the kitchen. "Ryo, can I borrow your motorcycle?" Eriol asked. I knew he was going to say no. He just got it three weeks ago. "Hmm, well, just as long as you tell me what really are you doing tonight," He said.

I sighed he just had to do that. "I'm going out to that beach party with Tomoyo tonight, she needs a little fun, so I just asked her yesterday," I said telling the truth. Veil and Ryo looked into my eye to see if I was going to confess something but I didn't. "Fine, don't scratch it, and use regular gas okay," Ryo so taking the key out the his Pajama pants.

"You slept these keys in you pants," Eriol said. Ryo nodded proudly. I sighed and walked out the room. "C'mon, " I said to Tomoyo. She walked to me and smiled. "Do you even know where to go?" She asked. I blushed, since that was true.

"No, but your going to your job, right?" I said. She nodded we go are shoes and walked out to the building the long way so no one would see us, that was Tomoyo's Idea.

I walks up to Ryo's and blue flame painted motorcycle. I handed Tomoyo a helmet and threw my legs over the cycle and started it up. "You know how to drive one of these?" Tomoyo asked. I nodded.

"Me too, my Mom brought me one eight month ago, I only ride it when Mom come with me and were spending the whole day together," Tomoyo said over the loud engine.

Tomoyo sat in the back and held onto me tight. I kicked off and zoomed down the street. Tomoyo shouted to me directions to Eriol. After 15 minutes Tomoyo and Eriol were at the huge studio gate. Tomoyo jumped off and laughed.

"God, I feel like I just came out a washing machine," She said. Eriol smiled. "That's why like riding motorcycles," He said. Tomoyo walked to the gate and put her name in a touch pad. The gates opened and then Eriol saw a bunch of people running to Tomoyo. Eriol could feel them pushing him to get to Tomoyo.

They all began shouting question. "Tomoyo the photo shot is this afternoon, and we don't ever have the clothes done," "Tomoyo, what time is the fashion show," "Tomoyo what color it the swim suit, green of yellow?"

Eriol sighed and looked at Tomoyo who had an angry look on her face. "ONE AT A TIME, PLEASE!" She yelled and everything went quite.

"Now," She said with a sigh. "Okay, The swim suit it supposed to be red, don't worry the clothes well be Finish before then if you get started now, and the photo shot at before lunch, that way there's not as many people," She said.

Damn, Tomoyo didn't look like the person the shout and give orders but I must say that she was really good at it. Tomoyo and I walked into the studio and all the model waved to Tomoyo greeted her with hugs.

I just looked around the male and female models talking and laughing. "This way it my office," I heard Tomoyo said. Tomoyo took my arm and walked me to her office. I studio was big and bright. It's had bright colors and yes bright light to match. "Like it?" She said noticing me looking around the huge room almost full with people. I nodded.

"I designed it myself, took seven mouths to get like this," She said. I smiled at her and then I swear I saw Dina or something. "Was that?—" Then I was cut off my Tomoyo. "Yep, Hey Dina," Tomoyo called. Dina can running to Tomoyo she was in a pair of black and blue jeans with a big shirt on. "What's up?" She asked. Tomoyo let go of me. "Is he a new model?" She asked. Tomoyo sighed. "No, It's Eriol," She said with a small laugh.

Dina gasped and then slapped me. "Ow, what the hell was that for?" I said. Dina smiled. That was for not telling me anything for six years," She shouted and then she hugged me. "Mood swings?" I said. She nodded. "Yep, I married and pregnant," She said. "Who?" I said. She blushed and turned her head to some model. "I met him five years ago, we dated and then got married. I can model while I pregnant, so I just help out with stuff," She said.

"Yeah, she only two months," Tomoyo said patting her stomach. "Congrats," I said hugging her. She smiled. "I hope it's a boy, that way I can teach him to be the perfect gentleman like his father," She said proudly.

Some walked past with donuts and coffee and Dina ran after it. "Hey, I'm starving," She called. "Wow, Dina married. She always talked about getting married," I said looked at her taking six donuts from the guy carrying the tray of them.

Tomoyo and I walked to her office it was like a huge bedroom except it was tricked out with a sitting area, and huge window with window treatments and a large space to the left with a board that held her designs.

"This is a really cool office," I said walking to the big flower arranged roses. I touched the soft peddles and inhaled it's sweet scent. Tomoyo sat at her desk and put her feet up.

Eriol turned to his left and looked at a huge fish tank. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot," Tomoyo said jumping up and running over to Eriol. Tomoyo began measuring him and mumbling something. "Great, I'll fit just right," She said. Eriol looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about," Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"I made you something special a while ago and I first saw you," She said. Tomoyo walked back over to her desk and opened a big draw and took out a gift bag. "This is my welcome back gift," She said handing it to him. Eriol took the bag and opened it. I was an outfit and the same shirt that he got for his birthday for Suzy when I was about 15 or something. Eriol gasped and smiled. "Thanks I was looking got this shirt for years," Eriol said.

"I found it a the thrift storm and then I kinda made it more like the last time I saw it, my brain is still throbbing from all the remembering," She said smiling.

"Oh, I also made you pants to go with it to," She said. Eriol smiled. "Thanks," He said again blushing a little. Then one of Tomoyo's models came in. "Miss Tomoyo, Ichi and the others are ready," She said. "For what?" Eriol asked. "It's a photo shot," The model answered then left the room. Tomoyo sighed and then began thinking what Ichi would do next.

Tomoyo inhaled and exhaled deep. She walked past Eriol and then stopped at the door. Eriol walked over to her. "Don't worry, I right behind you," He said. Tomoyo turned and smiled softly at him then opened the door. Everyone and everything was louder. "Tomoyo, we can find you camera, so were going to use the digital camera, with the memory card," She was woman talking really fast. Tomoyo nodded and walked over to the model who were wearing Tomoyo's designed clothes.

Eriol sat in a chair that was about two feet near the fan which made he dark navy blue hair dancing on the wind. Tomoyo began taking pictures and smiling commenting on the models poses. "Okay, Jackie I need you to take off your shirt and go toward Amber, Manny, next to Jackie," Tomoyo said ordered. The guy Jackie took off his short and showed off his worked body all the girls cheered and hooted. "Sorry ladies, I'm taken." He said laughing. Dina walked over and kissed him. He smiled and went back to his spot.

After twenty minutes of taking pictures, Eriol was ass-numbingly bored still watching Tomoyo shout orders to the models. Tomoyo looked over to Eriol was playing with his hair, making seen like he was interested. "Hey Eriol," Tomoyo called. Eriol jumped and sat up. "Yeah?" He said watching two half naked women walked past him. Eriol shock his head and turned his attention back to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at her watch and it was 11:20. "Okay everyone break time, Dina, I need these digital pictures printed out and ready when I come back, and everyone one get ready the fashion show it in two hours, they changed the time so be ready," She shouted. Everyone began talking and walking out the studio.

"Eriol, I have to get something really fast, I'll treat us to lunch, K?" She said smiling.

"Okay, but if it's really fast, I can come with you," Eriol said with a worried looked on his face. Tomoyo smiled and walked over to him. "It's okay, I just have to her my cellphone, and my two-way, and I be out before you can as.....Kisses 20 times," She laughed. Eriol nodded and walked to door that lead outside.

Tomoyo walked to her office and opened the door closely, thinking that she wouldn't need her two-way, but she might need it in the near future, Tomoyo walked over to her desk and opened her draw. "Tomoyo?" A voice said from the door. Tomoyo left her head and stood up straight. "Ichi?" She said. Tomoyo grabbed her phone and her two-way and walked out her office passing Ichi. "Tomoyo, look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you, I'm really sorry," Ichi said walked closer to Tomoyo as she back up.

"Please forgive me." He said taking her hand. Tomoyo snatched her hand away. "Ichi, if you come near me again, I'll make sure you'll never get paid again, that's my last warning, and to answer your question on marrying me, NO!" Shouted Tomoyo walking away.

Tomoyo opened the door and saw Eriol on the motorbike talking to Dina. "Hey, I'm ready," Tomoyo called running to them.

Eriol saw Ichi looking out the window of the studio. Eriol didn't hear what Dina and Tomoyo were saying. He watching Ichi walk away from the window. "Earth to Eriol?" Tomoyo said snapped her finger in his face. Eriol looked down at her.

"Yeah," He said. "You ready, I'm starving," She said. Eriol nodded and put on the helmet. Tomoyo said good-bye to Dina as she gripped Eriol around his waist. Eriol leaned forward and kicked off zooming down the road.

Tomoyo held onto Eriol feeling the wind touch his bare arms and feet. Eriol turned a tight turned leaving tire makes. "Where are we goin'?" Eriol shouted out the motor stopped at the red light. "Keep going straight down to the next light and then take a left turn," She shouted back. Eriol nodded.

The light changed and Eriol went straight down just as Tomoyo said. Tomoyo hated it when Eriol turned She almost touched the ground. After Eriol turned he stopped in front of the park gate. Eriol went to the parked lot and parked.

Tomoyo took the helmet making her hair flow down. Eriol blushed and took off his. "Why are we at the park?" Eriol asked gathering his thoughts. "It's a little carry out place over there, there really good, C'mon." She said grabbing Eriol hand.

Eriol walked with her as she was running holding his hand. Eriol her soft aura mix with his make him feel some warm touch him. Tomoyo walked over to the big shaded tree.

"Sit here and I'll be right back, I get you something you'll never forget," Tomoyo smiling. Eriol nodded and watched Tomoyo run over to a little carry out store. The sun was shining really bright, it was way cooler under the tree. 'Why? I can't do this, I'm not the one for Tomoyo. There are so many other guy out there for her. I'm just being selfish again.' Eriol thought as he closed his eyes and leaned on the cool tree trunk.

Eriol sighed at the thought that were running though his mind. 'Why can I just let her go?' He thought. Eriol opened his eyes again and saw a couple walked pass smiling and laughed, It was hot but they were holding each other. Eriol looked at then sadly and sighed. 'Bloody hell, am I that stupid for a girl, I want to marry but I think that would ruin me,' He thought. Eriol sighed once again and then looked up. 'God help me,' He whispered.

Then Tomoyo walked slowly to Eriol if food in her arms. Eriol stood up and ran over to her and took some of the food. "Wow, it's this just lunch," Eriol said laughing taking there drinks and a brown bag that had the smell of chicken and rice. Tomoyo laughed. "You keep joking, but when you eat this your goin' come back with your friends, and when you do think of me and say 'Tomoyo showed me this little carry out," She said.

Eriol smiled and they sat under the took and began eating. Tomoyo looked at Eriol waiting for him to say something. Eriol had noodles hanging out his month. Eriol blushed and looked up at her. "Well," She said. Eriol slipped up the noodles and swallowed them. Eriol didn't say anything and he was looking at Tomoyo who had an annoyed look on her face. "I not going to lunch with you any more," Eriol said. Tomoyo sighed. "So you hate it," She said. Eriol picked up an egg roll and ate it. "Are you teasing me?" She asked. Eriol nodded since his mouth was full. She smiled and shock her head and began eating. Eriol swallow his egg roll.

"Had you going here didn't I?" Eriol said smiled. Tomoyo nodded. After 10 minutes Eriol and Tomoyo had finished there lunch and threw the trash away. They were laying under the tree listening to the sounds of the park, Kids playing, people talking, the birds, then wind, everything. Eriol inhaled the fresh air and felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. Eriol sat up and took his cell out. He looked at the name it was Veil and Ryo instant messaging him.

Eriol flipped his phone up and looked the message:

ERIOL'S GOIN' GET SOME!!

"Agggggggghhhhhh!" Eriol yelled making Tomoyo open her eyes. "Damn those two!" He shouted deleting the message. Tomoyo sat up. "What happened?" She asked. Eriol turned to her and sighed. "Nothing," He said.

"Nothing important anyway."

Eriol put his cell phone back in pocket. Tomoyo was still looking at him Eriol turned blushing a little. He looked into her beautiful semi dark purple eyes.

TOMOYO'S POV

He looked so mad, and I didn't know why. I looked into his lovely blue eyes. I couldn't like it. Eriol says he loves me but I don't believe it. That was Ichi said to me, every word he said was in vein. And another question I ask myself, my do I feel so comfortable around Eriol, I can't say that he never wanted me a just a friend but now that he's back I feel weird. I been having dreams about him even nightmares. I just wish I knew what I was feeling forward him. I know I like being around him more then any thing in the world but that all the know.

!! !!!!!!  
END OF TOMOYO'S POV

Tomoyo smiled and looked down finally. Eriol blushed he felt like Tomoyo touch his hand. Tomoyo lifted Eriol's hand and then laced each other fingers together. Tomoyo moved closer to Eriol. Eriol and Tomoyo face began to inch together, but Tomoyo heisted. Eriol moved closer to her and then there................

Time up people, time to review hope you like the cliffhanger . Just wait until it happens O I just love leaving my fans in cliff's well sometime, I hate cliff myself but I do them anyway. But review please! in the next chapter but before I reveal the IT, I'll give some shouts thanks.

Sakura123


	9. Chapter IX

**Selfish**

Chapter 9

Eriol and Tomoyo lips brushed against each other very softly. Eriol could feel this desire of stay with her anyway, never letting go and then.....RING 

Eriol and Tomoyo's phone began ringing at the same time making a lot of noise. Eriol and Tomoyo let go of each other's hands. Look at the instant message, he had appointment and seven minutes. Tomoyo was going to be late for the fashion show. Eriol stood and up took the keys out his pocket. Tomoyo just finish and walked to Eriol. 

Eriol was a little pissed her was just about to kiss her but I guess his theory not being meant for Tomoyo. "Eriol can you get back to the studio less than four minutes?" Tomoyo asked putting on her helmet and getting on the bike with Eriol starting it up. Eriol nodded and kicked off really hard.

Eriol went up the about 75-90 almost to top speed. Eriol stopped in front of the studio. "I'll see you tonight," He said as she got off. She nodded and ran to the gate. Eriol zoomed down the road heading to the main road.

Why did I have to fall in love with her? Why couldn't Ichi do that? But no, he had to cheat on her and now look at me, I can't play my play any more or even write a song and I cannot like a girl I've like since high school and I can't even get her to believe me, and my two best friends are dating and soon well be married. (Ryo told Eriol that they meaning Veil and Suzy wanted to get married next winter) Thanks for a great life, God. Eriol parked in front the a black and red store that did tattoos and piecing and walked in.

Tomoyo POV

Tomoyo was behind the certain sitting in a chair waiting for her turn. Then Dina came. "Tomoyo?" I heard Dina say walking to me. I looked up I really wasn't in the mood. "Dude, you look like you fail a school test, wanna talk about it?" She said sitting next to me. I sighed wondering if I should tell her that I almost Eriol out of all people, thank God my phone rang. I sighed.

"Okay, don't tell anyone else this, it's something between you and me," I said. She nodded and looked at me ready to listen. "Okay," I felt my cheek get hot and I blushing and I knew it, I just hope Dina doesn't see it. "While Eriol and I were out to lunch, I.......um......" I stammered not knowing how to say it right.

"I--um, what?" Dina said trying to beat the truth out of me. "I almost kissed Eriol," I said sadly. She gasped and smiled. "You like him?" She said. I nodded. "But just as a friends, I had a crush on him after I broke up with Ichi, but that was only because he was being so nice to me, I feel really comfortable about him," I said dreamlike. Dina smiled. "You know what, I think you do like him more then a friend don't you?" She said. I sighed knowing I couldn't hide the truth anymore. 

"Okay just a little," I said. She smiled. "Okay, if your going to see him tonight at the party you were talking about that I walked you to talk to him along, when he's along with someone he says anything that pops in him mind," She said. I nodded. 

"And if you do kiss him, my sure you ask him s stupid question before you do that k?" She said. "And how do you know this?" I asked. "Well, I invited him to my birthday party when I was 14 and we play truth or dare and we kissed each other as a dare, I must say he is a really good kisser, it's like he know how to, so thing he got from him father, nasty huh?" Dina said.

I laughed and then It was my turned to go, I catwalked down the aisle smiling.

End 

After Eriol came out the tattoo shop he went home to change, he was humming a song he wrote while waiting in the shop. Eriol opened the door and saw Ryo talking on the phone. He waved and Eriol waved back walking to him room. Eriol looked at his face in the mirror, it was very different beside the fact that he hair was long.

Eriol picked up the pair of scissors and took a handful of his hair and cut it. Eriol let it slip out his hand. Eriol looked at it again and it was perfect, He began changing his clothes in to black cargos and the shirt Tomoyo gave him. He began humming that same tone he was humming when he was on his my home.

Ryo walked in and leaned in the door way. "Something wrong?" He asked. Eriol flopped on his bed and sighed. "Yeah," He said. "Wanna talk about it? might me you feel better," Ryo said walked over to his bed and sitting at the bottom. Eriol sat up and took off his glasses and massaged his eyes with his index finger and his thumb.

Ryo grinned and said: "It's about Tomoyo isn't it," Eriol nodded. "Dude, if you love her then that okay, you don't need to get worked up about it," Ryo said. "It's that I'm worked up about it, it's just, I think there someone else out there for her and I know she'll be happy about it, I know I'm being selfish," Eriol said. Ryo put arm about Eriol's shoulder.

"Well, you should love her like a sister, a friend, you know?" Ryo said. Eriol nodded. "I know I should, it's just so hard, my feelings forward her it's painful, this is the real things, ever time I close my eyes I see her in my head, it's like a nightmare I can't wake up from, she's in everything I think of," Eriol said. Ryo looked at his friend knowing he was telling the truth. 

"Eriol, I know if your really in love with Tomoyo, tell her tonight how much you do and if she doesn't feel the same way then that okay, you'll be free and more single then you are now, oh and I have something to tell you," Ryo said.

Eriol scoffed at what Ryo said but listened. "What now, new job?" Eriol said dully. Ryo laughed a little. "Even better, I was listening to a live recording of are last song and a record dealer said he wants to sponsor us," Ryo said excitingly. 

Eriol stood up and grinned. "Yeah right, let's see some proof." He said. Ryo pulled at yellow envelope out of his pocket and gave it to him. Eriol grinned and then looked at the paper. Ryo was smiling and shaking his head.

"Oh God," Eriol said and he fainted. "Eriol!" Ryo stood up and walked over to him. Eriol still had the paper in his hand. Eriol sat of and sighed shaking the dizzy he was feeling from his head.

"All we have to do and sighed it and were in the big spot light like we always dreamed off. Money stacked to are ear, girls, clubs, clothes, Ice, everything. The other sighed and now it's you who have to sigh Eriol, you know you don't want to be a doctor, live the life of a king," Ryo said.

Eriol looked down and then looked up at his guitar hanging on the wall dirty and dusty. Eriol smiled and then sighed. "Okay, got a pen," Eriol said standing up. Ryo took out a pen that had the work 'ROCK PIMP.' Eriol took and it then sighed once more thinking of the high life the tiring life everything.

Tomoyo had finished he fashion show early so she was there at the beach at about 8:10, she was waiting for Eriol to come. Tomoyo sighed and looked at her watch. "What's taking him so long?" Tomoyo said. Not knowing Eriol was sneaking up from behind her. Eriol tip toed and then grabbed Tomoyo from behind. Tomoyo gasped and turned around. "You jerk, I was waiting here for so long," She said. 

Eriol smiled and bowed and gave her a cherry blossom. She smiled and thanked him. "Okay, Let's eat first I starving," Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and walked over were the band was playing so rock. Eriol and Tomoyo walked to a table and sat, Tomoyo picked up the menu and looked at it sad. "What's wrong?" Eriol asked. "I can't eat these" She said. "Is this another diet thing, Tomoyo just forget about work and eat something before you die of hunger," Eriol said calling the waiter over. 

"YO," He said walked over to him with a pad and pencil on his hand. "Don't worry Tomoyo, I order," Eriol said. She nodded. "Okay, I'll take two of the instant sea combo's with fries and egg rolls," Eriol said. The waiter nodded and then said: "What kind of drink?"

Tomoyo looked down at the menu for a second "I'll have a black cherry soda," She said. "And I'll have a cherry cola, thanks" Eriol said. The waiter nodded and walked away. "What's an instant sea combo?" Tomoyo said putting down the menu. "It's like regular food shaped like sea food, you'll like it," He said smiling. 

Tomoyo couldn't help but smiled back. " Please give a harm welcome to Miss Ovie Mina and the band the Night cats," Said the announcer. Then four girls came on the mini stage and music started playing along with applauds from the crowd. Eriol and Tomoyo clapped along with the other.

The soft music played on and then the girl in front (Ovie) began to sing:

(With a scream for the night cats Ovie began to sing)  
Morning life, city life, night life  
mostly all the need things in one day.  
I hear crying, I smell people frying junk foods that make you sweat.

(Then I music tempo picked up to a jazz, swing kinda beat) 

I see you walking around, I wonder which way are you goin.' In my morning life I get to see the sea in all it's wonders and gorily.

(Then she jumped off the stage and walked to get the of people at tables and on the dance floor)

See him calling me, by my name. Should I answer? (No)  
Should I go? (No) my night life is one-third of me  
and the rest it the same thing, I wish I met ya (Oh)  
I wish I kissed ya (Mmm) but city life is expensive so is my love, oh.

(She walked over to Tomoyo and gave her a flower, and kissed Eriol on the cheek and walked back to the stage while the night cats snapped there finger in unison)

(The music stopped and she again to talk)  
Morning life, City life, Night life has one-third of me, yeah.

The performers bowed and thanked the crowd. Tomoyo laughed at Eriol blushing. Then the waiter came with there food. "Enjoy," He said setting the food in front of them. "Thanks," Eriol said tipping the waiter $70 bucks. Tomoyo looked at the food sadly while Eriol was taking a huge bit of Sandwich. "I don't think I can do this," Tomoyo said looking up at Eriol while he was swallowing his sandwich. 

"Tomoyo just eat it, It's not like your goin' die," Eriol said picking up a small corner of her sandwich and stuffing it in her mouth. Tomoyo paused and began to chew. Eriol watched waiting for her to swallow. Tomoyo chewed a little more and then swallowed it. Tomoyo looked down at her food a sighed. "Well," Eriol said waiting for a reply. "That was great, I haven't had junk food like that in a long time," She said eating like a mad woman. Eriol just smiled and went back to eating his food.

10:30

Eriol and Tomoyo walked to a small cliff edge and watched to sea water hit of cliff. I couldn't believe it, things are goin' great with me. I have a record deal, I don't have to be a full time doctor anymore, I with the girl of my dreams and I finally pieced my tongue. Eriol inhaled the ocean mist and sighed listening to the music nearby.

Tomoyo looked over at me and smiled. "What?" I said even with me saying that she was still smiling, which was good. "Thanks, you really know how to have fun," She said. Bloody hell, I could feel me cheeks get hot at what she said. I only grinned and nodded. "So when are you leaving" She asked.

I almost forgot I only had a few more days of my vacation and then I have to go back to gray sodding London (Even if I still liked my hometown) and get things straight before I go to Beijing. "Hmm, I go a few more days," I answered. She looked pretty sad when I said it like she cared that much.

Her life was perfect, she's living her dream and everything, soon I'll be living me and my friends dream. "Eriol?" She said. "Hmm?" 

'I'll just asked him, and test him that's all, I not falling for any tricks,' Tomoyo thought. 

Eriol pulled a small box of out his pocket. 'What is he doing?' She thought. Eriol opened the box and took a small needle like tub out that had black stuff in it. "What's that?" Tomoyo asked a little nervous. "This it's henna," Eriol said taking off the needle like top. "Wanna try some? it'll come off in like a week of so," He said. "Really?" She said.

Eriol laughed and pushed his glasses up. "Where have you been the stone age," Eriol said. Tomoyo blushed and pulled all her hair to right shoulder. "I want a moon and a star," She said smiling. Eriol moved closer to her and squeeze the black ink like stuff on the back of her neck and shoulder. Tomoyo winced a little. "You okay?" Eriol said a little worried.

"Yeah it just cold," She answered laughing a little. Eriol smiled and made the shape of the moon and star and began to fill it in. Eriol's hands brushed against Tomoyo's soft skin making him a little nervous. "There done," Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled and took a twister off her arm and wrapped her hair so it won't stick to the henna. "Thanks," She said. "Now what do you want?" She sad smiling. Eriol smiled. "I'll show you something interesting," Eriol said taking off his shirt Eriol turned around showing Tomoyo a huge henna dragon on his back. 

"Wow," She said touching it. "When you get this?" She said. "Today, Henna dry pretty fast," He said putting his shirt back on. "Ryo talked me into it," He said. "Eriol do you really love me?" Tomoyo busted out. Eriol's heart began to race, he knew this was going to happen sooner of later.

Eriol looked up and sighed. "Yes," He said not looking at her. "Look at me and say it," Tomoyo said standing up. Eriol stood up too and looked Tomoyo died in her eyes. "I love you, Tomoyo," Eriol said seriously.

"I love you so much, I'll go insane if you have a scratch you, I love you so much, I'll make sure I'll kill Ichi, I love you so much I'll trade my live to the devil himself to make sure you live a long and wonder life!" Eriol yelled. Tomoyo walked over to his slowly. Eriol looked down breath a little heavily from yelling. Tomoyo touched Eriol face and looked at him.

"Why don't you believe me when I say it?" Eriol said softly. Tomoyo was still looking in to his eyes with pure sadness and tear threatening to roll down her cheek. "I believe you because no one said it like you." She said. Eriol scoffed. 

"So you believe me?" Eriol said. She nodded and kissed Eriol. Eriol felt a nerve go to his stomach as Tomoyo kissed him. Tomoyo backed away. Eriol's glassed slipped down his face a little. Eriol sat back down a little dizzy from all the action that was going in his body. "Eriol I have to attempt that I.....I......love you too," She said.

Eriol's head slowly turned to her. His heart was waiting to hear those four words all his life. Tomoyo sat next to Eriol and smiled a little. Eriol looked at his and then kissed her back. Tomoyo could feel the same weak feel when he almost kissed his at the park. 

Tomoyo kissed Eriol back and then back off. "What?" He said breathlessly from the kiss. "Nothing," She said moving away from Eriol. "It's just, I'll never love you like a lover but just a friend," She lied to herself.

Eriol's heart was finally broke and then his watch when off along with his cell phone. "Hello," He said dully. "What! slow down what happened, Suzy did what, she didn't she pushed her off a three story building, I'll be right there," Eriol said hanging up. Eriol stood up and looked at Tomoyo and ran off leaving her there. 'Eriol why do you have to do this to me' Tomoyo said and the tears that she was holding my spilled down her face.

Eriol's heart was heavily making his chest burn from the painful words Tomoyo said to him, she just felt like he lost his first gutter and it could never get replaced with anything thing else. Eriol ran all the way to the sports car he was used for Veil and speeded down the road. "See ya Tomoyo," Eriol said to himself speeding down the road.

**  
Well, people the next chapter just might be the last or will it (Bum bum bummm) but anyway review my story. I think Tomoyo and Eriol make a great couple what do you think. It's not to many of E&T wed sites so peoples draw some Eriol and Tomoyo fan art and support are little love bird even thought there not in love in the really CCS DAMN! But anyway make some good sites people.**

Sakura123


	10. Chapter X

_SELFISH_

**Chapter:10**

**(Sorry everyone for the delay in not updating hope you enjoy thing, and I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, CLAMP does.)**

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER (WINTER TIME)**

* * *

**Japanese airline**

* * *

Tomoyo walked down the long crowded carpet filled of people heading home and going home to there families during Christmas and New years. Tomoyo was going to Hong Kong for a photo shoots and other stuff like that, Ever where she went it was always for business. Tomoyo had been running with her dreams from some time and she was very pleased with herself and the progress that she got with it. Tomoyo began humming a song that she was writing and then she dumped into someone.

* * *

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," Tomoyo said helping the person up.

"It's okay-Tomoyo, is that you?" Said the person Tomoyo bummed into. "Suzy?" Tomoyo said smiling. "Oh my God!" They both squealed hugging each other. "Oh man, I haven't seen you in like a year," Suzy said looking at Tomoyo and Tomoyo looking at Suzy. "Yeah, I know how are things?" Tomoyo said picking up her bags. "Well, I'm finally married to Veil," Suzy said showing her the ring.

* * *

"Oh wow, it huge," Tomoyo said touching the diamond. "Yeah, the wedding was wonderful, I have a video tape of it, and I'm a rock star like I always wanted, things are great, I'm pretty sure you heard are songs a million times on the radio." Suzy said swinging her bag over her shoulder.

* * *

"No, I've been so busy I haven't listened to the radio in a long time," Tomoyo answered. "Really? Whoa, so where you headed?" Suzy asked weaving threw a bunch of running kids followed by there parents. "Hong Kong, you?" She answered quickly. "Same, hey you can stay with me, the other would love to see you again!" Suzy suggested smiling brightly. Tomoyo nodded and smiled knowing a 'no' was out the question, but she wanted to so anyway.

"Yeah that would be great," Tomoyo said finally. 'That means I'll see Eriol again, I wonder if I can tell him the truth, he might not listen to me, he might think I'm married or something he might not love me any more,' Tomoyo thought showing the lady her passport and the got the airplane hearing the music play and it was Japanese christmas song.

Tomoyo sat next to Suzy and they talked and talked until they fell in a quiet slumber. But meanwhile in Hong Kong at a snow boarding park Eriol, Veil, and Ryo performed for the snow-boarders.

Eriol sung the last part of there song and then the music ended. "Thank you," Veil said to the crowd and the saw three girls faint. "Dude, it's like were Michael Jackson." Ryo said walking over to Eriol was and breathing really hard and rubbing his hands.

"Yeah, I guess but we still have faces and skin color." Eriol said with a little laugh. "When is Suzy goin' get here?" Veil complained. "Oh, little married guy misses his love," Ryo said in the baby tone. Eriol laughed. "C'mon on I'm freezing my ass off." Eriol said rubbing his hand again.

* * *

Then someone came and tackled Eriol making him fell face first in the snow. "Ahhhh! that's cold," He cried taking off his glasses and sitting up. "Oh it's you Luna," Eriol said dully getting up and whipping the snow off his black down vest. "'Oh it's you' is that any way to say that to your girlfriend," Luna said.

* * *

Luna Byars, an American (from where else) New York. She is pretty with her short blonde hair and green eyes and tan skin, she about 5 "3" and very small like dancer small. "Your not my girlfriend, how many time am I going to say that!" Eriol said walking away with Veil and Ryo to the wood cabin that was ahead to get something warm. "Oh baby, you don't have to be a gentleman about are 'Relationship' you know, we can let your friends know are 'love' 'Luna said with a smiled wrapped her arm around Eriol's neck and the other hand rubbed his chest.

Eriol stopped and looked at her. "Look, so what I kissed you and said some mushy stuff but it was only because I really needed those honeymoon tickets for Veil and Suzy," Eriol confessed nearing yelling and then stormed off. Veil and Ryo looked at Luna and then ran to Eriol.

"Wow, Eriol you sold your lips to her, no wonder she's been all over you, I thought you guy were just friend but I didn't think you'd go that low," Ryo said with a laugh. "Yeah man, I own you a big time." Veil said. Eriol sighed and opened the door of the wood cabin and they walked to the counter and ordered three teas.

The next day at like about ten minutes to nine Tomoyo and Suzy got the Suzy house or more like Eriol, Veil, Suzy, and Ryo's house.

Tomoyo walked in and then gasped it was so colorful. "Come on I'll show you the guest room Eriol made, he thought that he might need it in the future for parties and stuff like that." Suzy said walking up the stairs and then going down the hall to her room throwing her stuff on the bed. Tomoyo looked at Suzy room and then sighed. "Veil and I now share a bed, he keeps hogging the covers, that's why I get X-large blankets," Suzy laughing as she walked out the room and then shut the door and took one of Tomoyo's bags. "Oh, I can carry it." Tomoyo said. "No, I'll help," Suzy said with a small smiled. "Okay, since you'll be staying here, we have three bathroom," Suzy said.

Suzy pointed to a door and said bathroom.

"This is one of the three bathrooms, and this right here is Ryo's room he changes his code to his room every week because I keep breaking in and stealing his mouth wash," Suzy walked down the hall and the Tomoyo saw that the hall got darker. "And this is Eriol's area and room to your left," She said.

Tomoyo looked and walked to the black door that had writing all over it and Eriol's now and dripping blood. "He's become more in tuned to his music at night, he listens to Sade before he goes to sleep, for some reason he wishes he could play his music a little more with feeling, you wanna see his room? he lets me in by a password." Suzy said.

* * *

"I'm not sure I want to see Eriol just yet so, if you could at least not mention me to him I think he'll be surprised," Tomoyo said with a smiled. Suzy nodded. "Yoga and money," Suzy said and then Eriol's door opened. Tomoyo put her bags down and walked into the black room.

Suzy turned on the lights and Tomoyo turned around and saw a picture on him and the others with there band name at the bottom. "Wow, he looks so... different," Tomoyo said walking over to the picture. "Yeah, he got he's tongue pierced a while back when you were still around, I just hope he's not french kissing Luna," Suzy laughed lying on his bed.

'I knew it, Eriol had moved on.' Tomoyo thought still looking at Eriol's face on the poster.

"Who's Luna?" I asked. I just had to ask that must be my problem I talk and ask to many questions.

"Luna, oh her, she's American and very annoying, I don't think Eriol likes her like a girlfriend or anything but he did kiss her, from what I hear from Ryo nowaday's, that's all I know. He hangs out with her in the studio in the basement, and I mean a lot. But lately his been distant from everyone." Suzy said saying the last part sadly. Tomoyo looked over at the dresser that was next to the window.

"You have a pool, can I swim in it?" I asked.

"In the winter, that not really water it a Illusion to make it look pretty, Ryo's Idea" Suzy simply said with a little laugh. I walked over to a picture frame the was turned and It was a picture with me in it, I never seen this on before, I looked so different, it felt like so long ago. Then there was a slam downstairs. "Honey, I'm home!" Called a male voice.

Suzy got out the bed and ran to the stairs. She was really fast. "Oh, hey guys what's up, how was the snow at the park?" I heard Suzy. "Crappy," I heard some one answer. "Shut up Eriol, up checked out like nineteen girls there," Veil said walking up the stairs. "So? your point?" Eriol said without shame.

Suzy came running back to Eriol room. "Hide under the bed," Suzy whispered harshly. "I'm wearing a sweater and a pair of brand new jeans," I protested.

"Don't worry, he keeps the floor clean, get under there!" Suzy demanded. I sighed and got on my stomach and went under the bed and I must say she was right it was very clean no bust or anything. Then I saw Suzy's feet and I guess Eriol's feet. "What are you doing in my room again?" I heard him say. His voice was so harsh now if was so different from what I remember.

"Um, I forgot my lucky pen, you know how I am," Suzy lied. "Whatever, and since when do you like purple on you bags?" Eriol said looking down at the bags.

"Um.. I use these as spares." Suzy lied again with a cheesy smile on her face. I must admit that Suzy was better at lying then me. "Your acting weird, and don't forget we had glass ball tomorrow at three sharp," Eriol said shutting the door. I sighed and then I saw Eriol shirt hit the floor. I felt me cheeks get hot.

Then a saxophone started playing and then it remember the song it was your love it king by Sade. Eriol walked up the dresser and I saw his body. He was a ripped then the last time I saw him with out a shirt. I was getting warmer and I had to pee really bad. Eriol took off his socks and the took of his belt that hit the floor with a loud thunk and I covered my eyes like a high school girl. Then the music changed to the sweetest taboo.

I put my hands and saw Eriol now is silk pants.He begain moving slowly around the room.He jumped on the bed and then jumped on it for a while and then fall to the floor. He sighed and then the music changed to Is it a crime.

* * *

I sighed and then he got up from the floor and then walked around the room and sat on the floor at the head of his bed and moved his feet to the beat fo the music that began speeding up louder and louder and louder. Eriol then turned down the music and sighed then turned off the CD.

I sighed in relief that he was finally going to bed , I can get out of here.

"Dear journal," I heard him say. And at that moment I saw the words 'Dear journal' move slowly past me like a screen saver.

It glow with a yellow and orange color and then went into a book that was next to me and which looked like his dairy.

"I'm really getting sick of Luna following me now," He said and then the word changed colors to navy blue and red. "I admit I kissed her, or more like she kissed me and I kissed her back, but still I kissed her. I think she was trying to french kiss me, I mean we only did it once, and that was only because I needed something from her, as I told you before like a week ago," He said.

I watched the word land on his dairy in a quills font. I can't believe what I was hearing Eriol tongue kissing that Luna chick. Oh God, I should have just stayed at the hotel instead of this place.

"But now that we work in the studio together all she's been trying to get me to have sex with her,"

I chocked on my spit and I almost coughed revealing where I was.

"I mean come on, I'm finally living my dream and now she wants sex so all of the pass can has a field day, Luna's okay and all but she just needs to get real. Yesterday Veil was telling me how the honeymoon went after are performance at the snowboarding park. He said that the whole time they were dancing and kissing and getting surfing lessons and kissing and did I mention kissing. Suzy, I think look great in her wedding dress, my mom is still a little emotion about since Ryo and I both had to be best men and Suzy in the dress, you know. I haven't talked to mom and dad in like two months. I feel really bad, but I know they'll understand, I am living the life of a king," Then he sighed.

* * *

"Sometimes I think when will I make that kind of commitment, you know getting married and all, when I was sixteen I would watch mom and dad dance to old band music and talk about there dates and everything. I never really realized that marriage is something like that, When I saw Veil that day he was really pissed he was screaming at everyone trying to make everything perfect for Suzy, I never really noticed how much he loved Suzy, must be my own bleeding fault. I guess when you love someone you'll do anything you them, I love my friends and family, yeah I would do anything for them but this is a different for some reason, there must be at least three different kinds of love like: Family love, friend love, and true love. At least."

Tomoyo watched that last words of in the dairy and it closed and locked itself. Tomoyo felt Eriol move and then everything went quiet after she heard him put his glasses on his night table next to his bed. 'Is he sleep yet? I think he is, finally I hope Suzy still awake,' Tomoyo thought coming from under the slow bed slowly and quietly.

Tomoyo paused and heard Eriol moved again. 'How can he sleep?' She thought. Tomoyo got from under his bed and tie toed to the door. Eriol moaned something and turned again. Tomoyo stopped and turned and looked at Eriol who was hugging his pillow and the other one was his head on. Tomoyo smiled and opened the door and got room before Eriol moved again.

* * *

Tomoyo walked down that hall thinking about what Eriol had said about Luna. Was he dating her and he was getting sick of her always being around, or was it something else. Something in the back of her mind said it was nothing to worry about but she couldn't help but feel a little concerned. Tomoyo saw Suzy a her bedroom door. "It's about time, Eriol usually does his journal thing which I'm sure you saw." Suzy said with a evil grin on her face.

Tomoyo nodded. "Okay, I put your stuff in the guest room already, it's right down that hall and make sure you lock the door. Eriol goes in there and takes showers when Ryo is taking seven hour showers," Suzy said before she went to bed. "Night Suzy," Tomoyo said and walked down the dark hall to the guest room. Tomoyo opened the door and it looked like it was boys room no wonder Eriol came in here. Tomoyo unpacked her stuff and went to bed two hours later with a empty stomach and was thinking about Eriol soon she fell slowly to sleep.

Eriol turned facing the window and sighed, it was snowing lightly outside like it had been the past three days. Eriol sat up and put on his glasses.

'Another day,' He thought and got out the bed and walked down the stairs to the first floor and sighed once again. Tomoyo was in the kitchen in her bra talking on her cell phone.

"No, I'll be there as soon as I can. . . yes I know I'll be late but- okay I'll see you in a few," Tomoyo said hanging up. Eriol walked in scratching his head. Tomoyo gasped and duck under the table. Eriol yawned and opened the refrigerator. Tomoyo heart began racing as she looked at Eriol. "Okay, let's see," He said talking out loud taking a gallon of milk and when opened a cabinet and took out a box of instant oatmeal. Tomoyo backed up a little more under the table so he would notice her.

"So, you finally came," He said pouring milk into a bowl. Tomoyo tightened up thinking he was talking about her, but when Ryo came in she sigh quietly.

"What's up," Ryo said with a yawn. "Why don't you have a shirt on, man?" Ryo asked sitting down. "I felt like it and besides I have my yoga teacher is coming over." Eriol said before putting a spoon full of oatmeal in his mouth. "The one with the _you-know-what's_?" Ryo said with a dirty smirk on his face.

Eriol sighed. "Yes the one with the boobs, dude if you like her just ask her out, I'm not you butt-monkey youi know." Eriol said fustrated since Ryo kept trying to get Eriol to ake his yoga teacher out for him.

* * *

Tomoyo was about to laugh but them Veil and Suzy came in kissing. "Stop," Suzy said laughing while Veil kissed her cheeks. Eriol and Ryo rolled there eyes. "Get a room!" They both said. Veil and Suzy laughed and stopped.

"Don't hate, appreciate," Veil said walked over to the back door. Suzy sat at the table. "Ouch," Tomoyo said. Eriol, Ryo, and Veil looked over at Suzy. "What was that?" Eriol said looking to the table.

Suzy looked under the table and saw Tomoyo. Suzy gasped and looked up at the guys. "What's under the table?" Ryo asked walking over to the table. "DON'T!" Suzy yelled making Eriol's heart jump.

"Why not?" Ryo said bending down. "Um...Eriol's yoga teacher's bra," Suzy lied. "Wow really," Ryo said reaching under the table. Suzy kicked his arm.

"Ouch!" Ryo said rudding his arm.

"You have to leave, I need privacy," She said. "What? Suzy this is a kitchen, it's not yours," Veil said. Suzy smiled and nodded and began pushing Ryo, Eriol, and Veil out. "Thanks," Suzy called and slammed the kitchen door shut. Suzy ran over to the table. "Tomoyo, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Suzy asked.

"Well, I was eating something and then I was talking to a guy at a photo shot that I'm supposed to me at then Eriol came in" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Nice bra, Vicky huh?" Suzy said. Tomoyo laughed and nodded. "How can I get out of here without anyone seeing me like this," Tomoyo said. Suzy smiled and began to think. "I got it! I'll scream and everyone well come in and I'll keep there heads turned and you run out as fast as you can okay?" She said. Tomoyo simply nodded and then hugged Suzy. "You're a lifesaver," Tomoyo said. "Where do you want me," Tomoyo said. "Get behind the door." Suzy said. Tomoyo nodded and ran behind the door.

* * *

"I'm ready," Tomoyo said nodding. Suzy nodded and inhaled deep.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed to the top of her lung. Tomoyo winced as the sound made her ears ring. Veil, Ryo, and Eriol came running in. "What happened!" Veil said looking at Suzy as she stopped screaming. The door flung opened and Tomoyo slip. Eriol almost turned his head and then back to Suzy. "I just realized that, I was suppose to sing that new song Eriol was working on and I screamed because I saw something, you know?" Suzy lied at Tomoyo gave her a nodded as she ran out the kitchen. Eriol turned his head again and he felt a warm purple aura. Eriol looked at the door. 'It's nothing,' Eriol thought and looked back at Ryo and Veil. "Whatever, my yoga teacher is at the door," Eriol said before hearing the door bell ring. Eriol walked out the kitchen still feeling that aura it felt like he knew who it was coming from but couldn't remember.

Eriol opened the door and bowed his teacher good morning. Tomoyo took a shower and got dress and went out the window. A limo was waiting for her outside, Suzy sent it to make sure Tomoyo got to the photo shoot on time and without anyone noticing.

* * *

Afternoon came really fast Veil, Ryo and Suzy were in the studio while Eriol talked to his yoga teacher. "Okay, Eriol breath in deep and hold for five," She teacher instructed. Eriol obeyed in deep and the teacher counted for five seconds. "Good, take a little brake," She said.

Eriol opened his eyes and stayed still. "So, Miss Q," Eriol began but was cut off. "Call me Uma, you don't have to be so formal any more I'm only two months older then you, relax were friends." She said with a little smile making Eriol feel a little more relaxed.

Eriol nodded. "Well, _Uma_, are you dating anyone?" Eriol said smiling evily. Uma blushing and shock her head 'no'. "Great, my friend Ryo likes you I think you two should go out, his really a great guy pass all the dirty jokes and stuff, he's the best, and believe me I've known him since grade school," Eriol said simply and quickly. "Ryo likes me, oh really?" She said sounding a little excited.

"You sound like you like him too," Eriol said with a sly smiled.

"Well, yeah a little, but he looks like he'd like someone a little me flexible when it comes to having fun," She said sadly. Eriol began to laugh. "What so funny?" Uma said. Eriol stopped and sighed.

"Well, Ryo isn't like that, he can beat the fun out of you in a second, I'll set you guys you how about that?" Eriol said. Uma smiled and nodded.

"Brillitant!" Eriol said excited about something for once. "Eriol, are you seriously seeing anyone?" Uma said out of the blue. Eriol laughed and lied on his stomach.

"Me, right, girls like me yeah, I can't stay in one place and they get an emotion like 'why can't you stay with me' or 'I thought you loved me,'" Eriol said in mocking female voice. "Well, you are very handsome, wasn't there someone?" Uma said looking down at him.

* * *

Eriol scoffed thinking about Tomoyo now, after trying to forget after so long it was painful to think about it, that's why he wrote his music to rid himself of her. "Not really, I was in high school and I had this stupid little, I mean big crush on a girl named Tomoyo Daidoji, nothing serious, I didn't even have a thought in my head without her being in it, I haven't seen her in like a year and I want to keep it that way." Eriol said proudly at the end but in somewhat of a lie his heart could not hold in.

"Wow, I can't believe you went to school with The Miss Tomoyo Daidoji, your lucky," She said smiling lying on her back next to Eriol. Eriol scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure I am, and now I can't get rid of Luna, I mean she cute and all but I really like my music, so what I kissed her and we went out once, it's not like I'm trying to make anything last and or start, I don't want a relationship, my Mom keeps bitching about how I need a woman and all this stuff and I really think when that time comes it'll come but I just want to be along with my friends and muuic, it's so much simpler." He said looking over at Uma who was listening to every word.

* * *

It was quiet for a moment and Eriol's phone rang. "Hello...what!...how did that happen?...I can't I'm about to do my music section, I'm behind...it can wait, I said I want a two weeks off to work on the songs...damn it...I'll just send it to you...change the photo shot to Sunday...perfect...I'll just tell the other then...okay bye" Eriol stood you and inhaled.

"Who was that all about?" Uma said getting up. "Me, Ryo, Veil and Suzy have a photo shoot, and an interview with Blossoms entertainment, and Ryo, Veil and I just made the band hottie list, I hate people and there crappy list." Eriol said with a sigh of fustration at the end.

Uma nodded and said: "Hmm"

"Well, I better go, and don't forget to center yourself with your mind," Uma getting her coat and walking to the door. Eriol sighed and threw her cell phone at her. She caught it with her back turned. "See!" She said opening the door and leaving letting some of the cold winter air in. Eriol sighed and walked up stairs to the guest room and walked in the shower.

* * *

Eriol stopped and smelled the bathroom, it smell like lavender honey, and something else. "That new, Suzy hate lavender and honey." Eriol said walking to the tub and picking up a shampoo bottle. "Star crest? Nobody uses this," Said Eriol putting the bottle on the sink. I had a weird feeling something was going on and I was in the middle of it. Oh well, glass baseball later, I better be ready. Eriol got his black tower and soap and wash cloth and took a long hot shower. Eriol looked up into the shower smoothing his hair back. That smell, I swear I remember it from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it.

I've known Suzy to long to use this kinda shampoo and shower wash, she hates using honey and lavender together, she likes it separated.

Tomoyo walked to the studio full of model and photographers and agent's from American who were interviewing different models. "Oh, Miss Daidoji, so nice of you to come, this is the model you'll be working with," Said Tomoyo's model agent Kelly Raja. "Hi, my name is Tony," He said in his sexy deep Japanese voice.

"Tomoyo, wonderful to meet you." Tomoyo said shacking Tony's hand. "Oh Tomoyo, Tony, I'm doing a photo shoot on sexy winter, 'You can still wear a bikini top in the winter' What do you think?" Kelly said. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "That sounds great," Tomoyo said.

"But how it that possible?" Tony said coolly. Kelly smiled and laughed. "Your inside wearing it," She said. "Oh," Tony and Tomoyo said nodding there heads getting it now.

"Okay, Tomoyo I want you to put this on and Tony this is for you, get dress, you have five minutes." Kelly said walking away. "Well, my rooms this my, see you in five," Tony said walking away to his dressing room and Tomoyo the other way.

Two very long hours later, Eriol and his friends were in the snowy backyard playing the ever popular glass baseball. This is how you play and you must be at least 18 and over to play.

You have to use a hard ball and try to knock down as many glass bottles as you can in the three hit you have, and that's about it.

"Okay, Eriol C'mon, Baby, you can beat her," Veil yelled referring to Luna. Eriol rubbed his red nose and held the bat tightly on his hands. "Okay, here it come," Luna yelled turning on the automatic baseball pitcher. Eriol swung the bat with all the strength he had and hit the ball. The ball hit the glass bottle that he was aiming for and Veil, and Ryo jumped on each other screaming and cheering because they won. Suzy stomped her foot. Luna sighed and looked over at Eriol all dreamy like. "Ha, ha, ha, it is to laugh," Suzy said walking over annoyed by there gloating.

"Oh, Suzy it was just a practice round, BUST!" Ryo said laughing.

Suzy walked over to Veil who wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Yeah, but great game, C'mon guys, I freezing out here let's got some tea." Suzy suggested. Eriol and the other nodded in agreement. Luna jumped on Eriol back. "God, Luna what are you eating?" Eriol said trying to hold her up.

"Nothing, fattening," Luna said resting her head on his back. Suzy looked and saw Tomoyo coming. "Shit!" Suzy yelled. Eriol and the others stopped.

"What?" Ryo said walking up the her.

"I have an idea, a snowball war, you guys make the forts and I'll get something to warm us up," Suzy said. Everyone nodded Eriol still had Luna on his back. "Okay Luna your on my team." Eriol said walked to the far side of the yard and put Luna down and began making a fort.

Suzy ran in and saw Tomoyo taking off her shoes. "Hi!" Tomoyo said smiling brightly. Suzy ran over to her with snow falling off her hat. "What the hell are you doing here?" Suzy said. "Well, I only had one photo shoot today so I have the rest of the day to myself, why?" Tomoyo said taking off her coat.

"Eriol and the others are here," Suzy said. Tomoyo nodded. Then they heard someone coming. "Get behind the counter," Suzy the really fast. "What?" Tomoyo said. Suzy pushed Tomoyo under the counter. "What was that?" Eriol said taking off his boots and stepping in the kitchen. "Um...nothing I dropped my mitten," Suzy said making it look like she was slipping on her mitten. "Oh," Eriol said.

Eriol was about to walk over to the other side of the counter. "No! I mean um...stay there," Suzy said. "Why? I just wanna help," Eriol protested. "Um..It's really wet, I don't want you to slip," Suzy lied.

Eriol sighed giving up and then sitting on the stool. "Suzy, are you using Lavender and Honey shower wash?" Eriol said. Suzy looked down and look at Tomoyo blushing. "No why?" Suzy said.

* * *

"Well, I found a bottle that in the guest bathroom," Eriol said. "Shit!" Tomoyo said out loud. She gasped and cover it mouth. "What was that?" Eriol said. "Um...It's my new stress reliever word, Shit!" Suzy said. "Suz, your acting really weird, are you hiding something?" Eriol said coolly. Suzy shock her head no.

Eriol sniffed and then jumped over the counter, but Suzy stopped him. "So what's with you and Luna nowadays?" Suzy said. Tomoyo began sweating and thanking God Eriol didn't see her. Eriol sighed and sat back down. "Nothing special, really, we went out last week for a little fun, that's all, why?" Eriol said.

Tomoyo's heart sank she knew it, he moved on for sure. "You seem so into her lately," Suzy said butting tea bags and some mugs. "I guess, it's just she beginning to understand, I'm not ready for a relationship so soon, I just want to concentrate on my music, You know?" Eriol said smoothing back his semi wet hair from the snow.

"So, is she any good? Suzy said slyly.

"What?" Eriol said with a laugh. "Is she any good at kissing you?" Suzy said slyly. Tomoyo hit Suzy legs. "On the scale you ten, I give her a five," Eriol said with a small laugh. "Oh," She said. "I'll see you out back." Eriol said leaving the kitchen and putting on his boots. Tomoyo stood and turned off the tea water that was steaming in the pot. "Wow, a five huh?" Tomoyo said trying to cover up her sadness.

"Oh Tomoyo, don't worry, I bet he still loves you, he's just hiding it." Suzy said. Tomoyo smiled a little at Suzy's attempt at comforting her. "I shouldn't have lied to him that night on the rocks." Tomoyo said sadly feeling her heart ache with regret. Suzy patted her on the back and up the mugs on a tray and walked outside, while Tomoyo headed to the guest room.

* * *

**LATER **

* * *

Eriol took a hot bath from the three hour long snowball fight, He and Luna won anyway since Eriol can use his magic a lot better. Luna already knew he was weird in an I-have-a-gift-kind of way. Luna was a friends of his when his first moved to Japan, they would play with each other for hours. Eriol walked down the hall with a towel rapped around his waist. Luna was standing by the door. Bloody hell, I wet and naked with a towel and she'd standing that at my door, Lord help me.

"Eriol, your all wet," She said slyly.

Eriol sighed and opened his bedroom door. "That what happens when you take a bath," I said shutting the door. I locked my door and dried myself off and walked over to my dresser and got some clothes. "A invitation came in the mail today." Luna said on the other said of the door.

Great another boring party, the last time I went to a really fun party was Ryo birthday a month back. "What is it?" I asked with a sigh.

I could feel Luna devious vide threw the door. It was something that she would do if she were trying to get me to do something. I opened the door wearing favorite black nightwear. "It's an invite to the honey blackout party." Luna said waving around the invite. I reached for it but she pulled back.

"If I give you this what are you going to do for me," She said smiling backing up the wall behind her. I sighed. "Give me the sodding invite," I said getting annoyed at Luna's little game.

Standing in the guest room Tomoyo was listening and watching in the crack of her door. "Sorry," She said smiling. I was really getting annoyed, it's really rare that a band it invited to the worlds stickiest party. All that yummy honey, honey wines, and all that. I walked to Luna and reached for the letter again. She backed away from me a little more. "Kiss me and I'll give it to you." She said with a evil smile on her face.

Tomoyo felt her heart racing. 'Eriol wouldn't do it for an invite, would he?' Tomoyo thought still looking. "Luna, why are you doing this?" Eriol asked. Luna smiled and wrapped her arms around Eriol's neck.

"Luna, were not like this," Eriol whispered but still loud enough for Tomoyo to hear. "Yes, we are." She said. Eriol and Luna's face inched slowly to Luna was a standing on her tip toes to get to Eriol's level. Eriol could feel Luna soft lips touch his for a moment. She gave Eriol a small kiss but Eriol pulled back. 'This isn't right,' He thought looking down. "What?" Luna said. Eriol took her arms from around his neck. "Luna, just give me the damn letter." Eriol said.

Luna sighed and shoved the letter his hands. "What is with you, Eriol. Were meant to be, this is supposed to happen, why can't you let it?" Luna said frustrated.

"Luna, I'm not going to explain this okay, I kissed you once and that was only because I needed something for Veil's honeymoon okay, stop it. I don't want a relationship it a big waste of time," I said and walked back to my room slamming the door.

Eriol walked to his bed and opened the invitation:

**Cutthroat,**

**You are invited to the greatest party of the season, THE BLACK HONEY PARTY!**

**Saturday night at 10 P. M**

**you may bring one guest per person and wear black.**

**Party at! FEVER HANABI!**

Eriol sighed and walked out his room and went into Suzy's. Suzy spend most of her time think of new way to use an instrument, with the sound I mean. "Hey, blue boy," Suzy said typing furiously one the computer keys. "Were going to the honey blackout party this Saturday." Eriol said walking over and putting the invite on the computer keys. Suzy paused and looked at the note. "Perfect, I was getting bored with all this typing anyway, at least it's a little break." She said saving the information and shutting down the computer.

Eriol looked down and sighed. Suzy stood up and walked over to the window. "What's wrong?" She asked not looking at Eriol.

Eriol sighed and sat on the floor. "Nothing." He lied. I find that I've been lying lately and I can't help it.

"Is it Luna, again?" Suzy asked walking over to Eriol and sitting with him. I can't hide the facts now, Suzy knows to much, and I mean that. She even knows my hair length, like that's important. I just simply nodded. Suzy sighed and patted me on the back.

"Do you notice that when we were in high school, I was so intent on getting a girlfriend, a relationship, all that. But now I don't want it anymore, and it not about Daidoji-san or anything like that it's just I don't want love or a relationship, but Luna think that I well you know...want her, but I have better things to do, your lucky you even got married." I said.

I liked talking to Suzy about this kind of stuff, she listens unlike Veil and Ryo even if they are my best friends all they would do is laugh about it and then give shitty advise on what to do. "Well, I have a question, when did you stop saying 'Tomoyo' do you hate her or something?" Suzy said.

I sighed I really didn't feel like bring up the past, I hate the past, I just want to look forward without reflecting or remembering. "I'm not answering that, I want to keep it in the past," I said.

"Oh,"

"Oh? now your saying 'oh' I just don't want to talk about the past, so don't bring the subject up"

"Why not, you still in love with Tomoyo?"

"Bloody hell no, I'm told you I don't want to think about the past,"

"Why not? you can't hide your feelings Eriol, it written all over your face, lying to your friends about stuff is a bad thing too,"

"It's not lying, It's just I don't like sharing my feelings about everything, that's what makes me weak,"

Suzy sighed and got up and walked into her bedroom. "Well, tell me when your ready to share with your friends, you can't keep doing this!" She called in the other room.

I sighed and ran my hands threw my hair. "Whatever, I'll be in the studio," I said getting out Suzy's room and walking away heading for the studio.

* * *

Eriol sat in the seat in front of all the volumes and tunes were. Eriol looked at them and then pushed a play button. It played listened to a soft guitar playing. Eriol was working on a song that was called: Wishes. He had the medley and the words and everything, it's just he couldn't find a voice to match it, he could sing it but it felt like something was missing. Eriol stopped the music and opened a folder that had the song Suzy, Veil, and Ryo ever wrote.

Eriol's song were in the back not every neat it was frustration when he wrote nowadays. It's like everything he wants to say is in writing and it doesn't really come out like his want it to. Eriol sighed and opened a book that had phone numbers and email addresses. "Okay," He said out loud turning to the Y section.

I wasn't really sure what I was looking for, I met to work on are new CD but I was to wrapped up in something else. And that's when I felt the purple aura again. I put the book down and opened the door. The kitchen door locked and I was still feeling the aura. I feel like I should remember it but I just couldn't think of what it was. Suzy came down stairs. "What's wrong?" She asked stopping at the end of the stairs.

"Something's in the house, it's a purple aura, have you seen anything lately?" I asked. I noticed that Suzy looked a little tense and nervous when I asked her. "Um-not lately, maybe it's a cat nothing to worry about," Suzy said quickly and then running into the kitchen. I sighed and shut the studio door and went back over to the table. Eriol looked at his watch and picked up his guitar, and looked over at a play list.

* * *

(In the kitchen)

"Tomoyo what are you going down here, he's in the music room and he can feel your aura!" Suzy said nearly yelling. Tomoyo sighed and tuck a strain of hair behind her ear. "I was hungry," Tomoyo said taking out Eriol's favorite raspberry yogurt. "That's Eriol's, he just brought it," Suzy said.

Tomoyo smiled and slowly opened the container. Tomoyo took off the seal and dipped the tip of her finger in it and licked her finger. "He's got great taste," Tomoyo said. Eriol suddenly came in. Tomoyo duck in the nick of time. Eriol looked over at the yogurt.

"What in hell are you doing with my yogurt?" Eriol said looking over at the open container. "Nothing." Suzy said putting the top back on. "Nothing huh? Suz you've been acting weird lately, I know your hiding something," Eriol said walking past her. Tomoyo slowly moved to the other side of the counter.

"Me, hiding something? you know I can't keep secret's really good," Suzy lied. Eriol scoffed and took a chocolate bar out the refrigerator. "Whatever, have you finished that play list for track ten, and three?" Eriol said shutting it and walking to the door. "I'm almost done, I'll give them to you tomorrow afternoon," Suzy said. "Cool," Eriol said walking out the kitchen.

"Can't he stay put?" Tomoyo said getting up. Suzy smiled and shock her head no.

The week went past fast Eriol, Veil, Ryo, and Suzy went to the honey black out party inviting Luna. Eriol avoided Luna at the party, because the last time he went with Luna to a party she got him drunk and he said and did something he wouldn't do. Eriol and his friends had been working on the CD three day after the party.

"Okay, Veil I want you to come in after Eriol starts and then Suzy come in slowly," Ryo said. Eriol nodded and wrapped electric guitar around him and Veil began with a two beat to the drum, Veil and Ryo switched with Ryo on bass and Veil on drums. Then Eriol stated first with a hum on the guitar and them Suzy and Ryo came in slowly.

Them they pause you three counted and started again. It was a fresh rock sound that would get stuck in your head anytime. "OKAY!" Ryo yelled over the music. "We better get to bed, It's like one already, Eriol, I hate working with you," Suzy said. Eriol laughed and unplugged everything.

"Well, I'd wouldn't have it any other way." Eriol said sheepishly. Veil began making an impersonation of a violin. "Oh, I'm crying," Ryo said breaking up his voice and leaning on Eriol. "If you got an issue here's a tissue," Eriol said. "Eriol, damn man, you need a shower." Suzy said waving her hand near her nose. "Sorry, Veil's loud ass drums make me sweat," Eriol said with a laugh.

Veil rolled he's eyes and went to the kitchen. "I'll be up stairs," Eriol said. Eriol walked past the bathroom switching on the light. Eriol began humming a tune that he was thinking in his head and went to his room to her his stuff.

Tomoyo came out and turned on the shower. "Crap, I forgot my tower and shampoo," She said and walked back to her room.

Eriol came out after Tomoyo went back in her room and looked in the bathroom. "Huh?" Eriol said. "Ryo must have installed that auto-shower thingy." Eriol said setting his stuff on the sink. Eriol went back to his room and Tomoyo came out of her's. Tomoyo stopped and looked at the black washcloth and towel.

"Whatever." Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo shut the door and undress and stepped in the shower. Tomoyo was humming the one of Eriol song she heard off the radio last night finally.

Meanwhile. Eriol stepped out the room and saw the bathroom door was closed. "Auto-shut too?" Eriol thought out loud.

Tomoyo stopped humming and put her hair up the shower and flipped her back. Eriol opened the door and shut the door. Eriol took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Eriol slid of the curtain and looked down taking off his sock. Tomoyo froze. Eriol looked up and saw Tomoyo naked and wet.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed. Eriol's fainted hitting his head on the sink and then hitting the floor.

Tomoyo was still screaming. Suzy, Veil, and Ryo came running up the stairs. "Tomoyo, stop screaming," Suzy yelled. Tomoyo stopped and turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Oh, Hey Tomoyo," Ryo said a little surprised to see her but not a shocked or surprised as Eriol was. Tomoyo just smiled and looked down at Eriol. "Well, your body must had been a knock out." Veil said and Ryo and started laughing.

Eriol was lying on the couch unconscious with an ice pack on his head. Veil was talking to Tomoyo about her photo shot that was in List inc. magazine. "So did you actually kiss him?" Suzy asked. Tomoyo had a picture of the male model and her kissing in to was a perfume ad.

"Mmm," Eriol groaned now feeling ice on his forehead. I swear I had a bad nightmare. I swear I saw Daidoji wet and naked in the shower late night, My head felt like it was being ran over by a truck, maybe it was last night's practice, maybe even Ryo's drums. "Look he's waking up," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes a little I still had my glasses on. "Eriol, you all right?" Veil said leaning over the couch.

"Do I look okay to you?" I said annoyed. I sat up a little, my head was ringing like a bell on bloody Christmas.

"What happened?" I said standing up with a little help from Ryo. "Dude, you hit your head pretty hard," Suzy said. "I thought I saw-" I paused and looked over at her.

Eriol's heart stopped. Tomoyo smiled and waved. "How you feeling?" She said. Eriol's eyes began to twitch. "I'm dreaming again aren't I?" Eriol said letting go of Ryo who helped him up.

Veil and Ryo looked at Tomoyo and then to Suzy and Tomoyo. "Sorry, Eriol." Suzy said walking over. "So this is what you were hiding?" Eriol said angry and ignoring the throbbing pain in his head. "Yeah, she told me not to," Suzy added.

Eriol looked over at Tomoyo. "You did, did you?" Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded looked down. Her long raven hair fell down her shoulder. Eriol scoffed and took off the ice pack. "I can't believe this," He said.

Eriol threw the ice pack at the wall making everything tense up. Luna came in the door and stopped as she shut the door. "Eriol what's wrong," She said. "SHUT UP!" Eriol yelled and walked stormed past Tomoyo and Suzy to his room. When he reached his room the door slammed making Ryo tense even more.

"What did you do to him?" Luna said mad also. "None of your business," Veil said. Luna shot Veil a death glare and ran up the stairs to Eriol's room. "I knew this was a bad Idea," Tomoyo said sadly. Ryo walked over to her and patted her on the back. "Don't worry, Eriol's just confused about his feeling toward you." Ryo said trying to comfort Tomoyo. At that moment something broke in Eriol's room.

Luna knocked on the door. "Eriol, it's me Luna, come on open up," She called softly. Eriol was sitting on his bed look out at the window. 'Why did she do that?' Eriol thought. Eriol looked over at the door hearing Luna calling him. Eriol looked over at a picture of Tomoyo and him on his last day there. He picked it up and looked over at the door. Eriol stood up and throw the glass picture frame at the door. "GO AWAY!" Eriol yelled. Luna was shocked at the sound the that glass breaking against the door. She nodded and walked away.

Eriol stayed in his room all day. He had fallen asleep. He was so anger at Suzy, she was one of his best friends and she was hiding Tomoyo from him. Thoughts began to race threw Eriol's head like a mouse running from a cat. Eriol wanted to see Tomoyo again but he was so mad at himself for falling in love. Eriol opened his eyes it was snowing again. He could hear the humming sound of the snow. He got out of his bed and put his glasses back on. It was glass all over the his floor. Eriol looked out the window and then to the glass on the floor. Eriol chanted something slowly making all the glass form back to the objects that smashed. Eriol picked up the picture of him and Tomoyo smiling and making bunny ears over there heads. Eriol sighed the glass picture frame and a large glass ball were floating in the air. Eriol took the glass frame that was floating forward him from midair and put the picture back in.

Eriol looked at the clock it was about ten a. m the next day. He felt so rested then he had in weeks. Eriol looked over at the picture again and ran his finger across Tomoyo's face. Eriol sighed and placed the glass frame and opened the door and walked out his room. Everything was quiet, Eriol began to wonder why. It had slept a whole day away without hearing anything move in the house, or hearing anyone's voices. Eriol yawned and looked over to the guest room. He could feel Tomoyo's aura from that door, but she wasn't there. Eriol walked down the stairs and looked over that the coffee table where the TV was. It was a card. Eriol jumped off the stairs case and landed loudly. Eriol lifted his body up and walked over the card. It had a dog with puppy eyes crying, say 'I'm sorry,' on it. Eriol picked up the card and opened it. It was from Suzy:

I'm really sorry about hiding Tomoyo and everything.

She told me that she didn't want to let you see her just yet, well that was really nice of her.

Don't forget are truth session, Tomoyo, Veil, Ryo and I went out to the mall for some shopping and I'm getting you gift so don't go looking around.

Suzy

Eriol made the card disappear into his room on his bed. He a little regret about getting anger and yet he felt he had every right to mad. He didn't want to see Tomoyo again. One-side of him at least didn't want to see her again but that was no reason. He was confused, was he still in love with Tomoyo after all these years? was it that he didn't want any more of this love thing that he had been thinking about since fifteen? Or was it maybe he wanted Tomoyo around?

Feelings of Regret, anger, and love confused him. He did have admit that he did want to see Tomoyo again. Eriol smiled and walked to the kitchen he was starving. He walked over to the refrigerator and looked inside. Eriol took out his raspberry yogurt and walked out the kitchen with box of honey nut cherries. They tasted better dry, instead of milky losing all it's flavor. Eriol sat on the couch and turned on the T.v.

It was on the music channel's showing all the top 10 hits. " And are number video of the week is Technical support by Cutthroat, they've been on top and kicking ass for the past seven week, well they last another week, here they are in there number-" Eriol changed the channel and surfed for about three minutes looking for something good to watch. Eriol stopped at a soap called: May love last. Eriol never watched but it was really interesting, in a give-me-a-break kind of way. "No, I told you to say away from Me, Iko. I don't love you," The female actress named April. "April, I love you your stuck in my head, my dreams, everything. You haunted my every soul. I want you and only you," Said the male actor Iko. "You did want me when you kissed my best friend," She shouted. The character April walked out the room but was stopped by Iko. "That didn't mean anything, I love you April, I swear I'll do anything for you," April looked into Iko eyes.

Eriol scoffed. "Just keep walking," He said taking a spoon full of his yogurt. "Iko, I love you too, but saying it doesn't mean you mean it,"

Eriol scoffed again and laughed. "Lady, just move through that door," He said once more. "Then a kiss," Iko said walking slowly near April. "I didn't say you could kiss me," She said. She was still letting him walked toward her. And like any soap that kissed each other. Eriol near choked on yogurt. "God, help us." Eriol said with a little cough changing the channel. Eriol heard the a car pull in the drive way. Eriol took his yogurt and the box of cereal back in the kitchen. Eriol looked over at the stool that was near the dishwasher. It was his first guitar. "What are you doing down here?" He said picking it up and whipping the dust off it. "Eriol?" Ryo called. I could feel the cold air from outside. "Ryo, stop yelling he might be still sleep," Suzy said in a hushed voice. Eriol walked out the kitchen seeing Suzy, Veil, and Ryo at the door. Tomoyo was at the photo shoot that she had to direct.

"Ready?" I said. I was wondering were Tomoyo was but know her she might have been off working. "Yeah, great to see your up, feeling better?" Veil said taking off his coat and hanging it on a coat rack. "I think, sorry about how I acted, it's just being your friend and all I thought you'd tell me," I said to Suzy. She just smiled and walked over to me and gave me a hug. "It's okay, I felt really bad hiding it from you," Suzy said.

Everyone sat in the T.V. area and sat on the couch and the chairs surrounding it. Eriol was playing a little tone he was making up. They did there truth session every once in a while. "Okay, Veil, is it true that you still have you green furry teddy bear from first grade?" Eriol asked. Veil laughed. "Yes, but it's in a safely deposit box," Veil answered. Suzy was sitting on the couch while Veil massaged her feet. Her feet were killing her after all the walking in the snow and throw the mall.

"Ryo your turn to ask Eriol," Suzy said. Eriol stopped playing and looked over at Ryo. Ryo looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully trying to think of something. "Eriol what was the longest French kiss you've ever done in your life?" He said. Everyone laughed. Eriol shock his head and began to think. "Okay, remember that girl named Beth Raven from seventh grade that was from England in Japan?" Eriol said. Suzy, Veil, and Ryo nodded. "Okay, it was after school and I was walking threw the woods and I found her crying, she gotten beaten up by these girl, just because she was new, so we got to talking and it just happened," Eriol confessed remembering that day like it was yesterday. "OH, NO!" Ryo said. Veil and Suzy fell out laughing. "Did you like it?" Veil said. "Yeah, it was great." Eriol said proudly.

"Damn!" Suzy said still laughing. "I saw her at my doctor studies, she was married and everything she still looked the same, I said hey to her and she thanked me for kissing her that day," Eriol said. "Okay, Suzy it your turn," Veil said as she stopped massaging her feet. "How many girls have you kissed in you lifetime?" Suzy asked. Eriol smiled and began playing a little song. "Well, that's a really good question, I don't do a lot of kissing, I'm mostly stuck on my writing," Eriol said. "That's not an answer," Veil said. "Okay," Eriol said with a blush. "Three." He said. Eriol friend's mouth dropped. "Wow, I thought I was kissing to much." Ryo said. "And how many people you guys kissed?" Eriol asked in protest of the silence.

"Two." Suzy said.

"Two." Veil said also.

"Five." Ryo said.

Eriol looked over at Ryo in disbelief. "What? I got flow," He said. Eriol, Veil, and Suzy scoffed. "Maybe in the shower," They said. Ryo laughed. "Don't hate the player hate the game," Ryo said. "Now it Veil's turn. Veil nodded and sat next to Suzy. "Eriol, what you favorite kind of kissing?" Veil said. Suzy laughed and Ryo got up and stretched. "Good question, anything really just as long as it feels good," Eriol said. Veil nodded. "Good answer," Suzy said nodding. Eriol stopped playing and put his guitar beside him. "You know what, I got something that'll make a little inspiration go threw this house," I said. What that meant was that we were going to play loud music for as long as we can stand it. "I'll be back, 'I said jumping over that couch and running to my room. opened that door and went over to my CD rack, it held about fifty CD's and I only had about thirty something. I ran my finger down the CD's. "Ah,"

Eriol ran back down the stairs and jumped on the couch and then walked over to a surround sound CD player. "What did you get?" Suzy asked me. I just smirked placing the CD in the slot then pushing it back in. The CD began loading, Eriol backed away from the CD player and turned up the volume. It was playing "Ain't never learned" by Moby. Ryo laughed and got up and walked to Eriol. "You sure know how to make music loud," Ryo yelled over the music. Veil and Suzy began jumping on the sofa together. Eriol and Veil got on the other couch jumped up and down. "Your so childless," Suzy yelled to Eriol. "I know, and you only can be childish once in your life," Eriol said jumped on Veil and Suzy's couch and Veil to Ryo.

Tomoyo drove up to house in a black limo and heard the loud music. "What in the hell?" She said. Tomoyo had a door key. Suzy gave Tomoyo as key since she knew that Tomoyo sometime works late. Tomoyo opened the door and saw Eriol, Veil, Ryo, and Suzy jumping on the couch. Tomoyo took off her coat and hung it on the rack and took off her shoes. "Watch this," Veil said. Veil jumped off the couch doing a front flip. "Please," Suzy said jumping off that couch doing a split in the air. "What are you a cheerleader?' Ryo said doing a cartwheel with no hands. "W-E-A-K weak!" Eriol said. Eriol jumped really high in the air, almost to the ceiling, Eriol spun around and flip backward before hitting the floor. Eriol landed. "And that is thanks to Yoga," He said standing up straight.

The CD changed to the song to "Deep" by Nine Inch Nails. Veil helped Ryo up. Eriol took the CD player remote and stopped the CD. "Oh, Tomoyo didn't hear you come in," Suzy said walking over to her. "Well, I pretty sure you didn't with the way that volume was up," Tomoyo said with a smiled. And there she was again, my heart stopped for a moment like I was going die. It was terrible that I had to tell her how I feel, I wish I didn't, I wish everything was different. Tomoyo looked over at me and smiled. "Feeling better?" She asked. "Pretty much." I simply said. "Sorry about everything," She said walking over to me and bowing. "And I'm also sorry for Suzy getting involved,"She said. I didn't hear anything she said, I was looking at Tomoyo's lips. "It's okay," I said turning around and walking to the kitchen. "I'm getting some wine, " I said.

"Don't touch, My wedding wine, Eriol!" Suzy yelled as I went in the kitchen. I looked around that kitchen trying not to feel anything I walked over to the bottom cabinet nearest to the sink. Eriol took out a bottle of red wine and took out a small wine glass and poured some. Eriol put the bottle back in the cabinet and then walked over the kitchen seeing Tomoyo sitting down on the couch drawing something while talking on the phone. "Good, I want the one I showed you in pink with gray. I trying to finish his design for that pants...no, I don't want it pleaped pants in black, that too plain Jane...Great I'll call you later," She hung up her cell phone and put beside her and went back to her drawing. I walked to the couch and looked over her shoulder. She was drawing a sliming long halter dress. "Nice," I said. She turned her head and looked up at me. "Thanks," She said smiling.

I sat on the other couch and took a sip of my red wine and sighed closing my eyes. "So what's new with you?" Tomoyo asked me not taking her eyes off her drawing pad. I opened my eyes and sighed again taking a sip of his sweet drink.

"Well, I almost done getting the new album together, Luna won't stop bugging me about having sex with her, Veil and Suzy are thinking about having another honeymoon, I'm trying to hook Ryo up with my Yoga instructor Uma with him, I thinking about visiting my parents that have been vacationing in California, I have a song that I can't finish because the song needs a different voice to it, I think I might take up smoking, and I'm trying my hardest to get some sleep." I answered simply.

"Wow, looks like your pretty full," Tomoyo said looking up from her drawing. "Yeah right," I said. "You?" I said. "Well, I really busy with my fashions and photo shoot and everything, I thought I was goin' have a week off but that out of the question." She said sadly looking back at her drawing pad.

"Well it's your business, why not," I said. Tomoyo looked up at me and smiled a little. "Your right, I can cancel all my meeting and everything, the people can wait," Tomoyo said picking up her phone and dialing her office. Dina was in charge. "Hey Di...I'm good...I know but cancel everything on my list...I need a break...I'll leave everything to you...don't worry if you need advise just call me...Oh, really?...sounds great...thanks and remember, your breath if you get to stressed...okay...love you too...bye." Tomoyo stood up knocking down her drawing. "I'M FREE!" She shouted. My ears began ringing from her shout.

"What am I goin' do?" She asked getting her thing together. I didn't say a thing I just sat back and drink the rest of my wine. "I know, Suzy and I can go to a day spa, I need to glow," Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. I sighed and got up walking to the kitchen to up my glass in the sink.

Without Tomoyo and Eriol noticing, Veil, Ryo, and Suzy were listening in behind that music room's door. "Shit, why is Eriol so stubborn?" Veil said frustrated. "Well at least I can set Tomoyo up when she ask me to the day spa, I have a plan," Suzy said and Ryo and Veil huddled. Eriol walked in the room looked at them in a circle. "What are you doing?" Eriol asked walking toward them.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about a rematch of snowball fights," Ryo lied threw his teeth. He wasn't a very good liar and Veil and Suzy would make sure that Ryo wouldn't say anything to give there plan away. "C'mon we better start recording," Eriol said plugging in his Mic. and the sound system.

Eriol and the others worked almost all night recording. Eriol was frustrated because Ryo kept forgetting to only uses the bridge in the song two time she kept doing it four time. By time 2:35 they had recorded four song, Eriol felt like his voice was going jump out his voice, it felt a little dry and sore. "I'm going to bed, Suzy said with Veil following yawning. "Yeah me too, and don't say anything, your voice needs some rest," Ryo said. Eriol just nodded and walked to his room. Tomoyo was already sleep she wanted to sleep a little early so she can be rested so Suzy and her could go to the day spa. She had already asked.

**(3:30 in the morning)**

Tomoyo was having another nightmare everything she touch turned to ash and disappeared she heard overlapped voice yelling at her and calling her names. Tomoyo shot open her eyes in a cold sweat. Tomoyo looked around the room trying to stay calm. She flung her legs over her bed and walked out the room to see if anyone was awake. It was deadly quiet, the sound wind touch the winds making her feel cold. Tomoyo saw Eriol's door open and a dimly lit light. Tomoyo walked and looked at Eriol still had a book in his hand as he slept. "Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered touch his arm. "Not now, I'm getting to the best part, Mom." Eriol groaned dropping the door he was reading on the floor.

Tomoyo touch Eriol again. "What?" He said sleepy with his eyes still closed. "Can I sleep here with you?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol moved and pulled the other side of his cover. Tomoyo smiled remembering the last time he did that. "Whatever," He mumbled. Tomoyo got in beside Eriol smelling his sweet aroma, he smelled like water and flower to her. Eriol turned and wrapped his arms around Tomoyo making her feel safe.

(**9:30 in the morning)**

I felt so rested and for some reason relaxed. I didn't know my pillow was this warm and soft. opened my eyes slowly trying to get used to the soft light in my room. Eriol reached for his glasses and felt something tug his waist. "Huh?" He took the cover off his and looked. "Ah," Eriol screamed falling head first out the bed. Tomoyo opened her eyes when she heard Eriol scream. "Oh my God, Eriol are you okay?" Tomoyo said leaning over to the bed. Eriol didn't have a shirt on making Tomoyo blush at the sight of his buffed slick body. Ryo, Veil, and Suzy came in looking at Tomoyo in the bed and Eriol on the floor.

"Eriol you naughty boy," Suzy said teasingly. "Way to hit the ball," Veil said laughing. "Yeah, you the man." Ryo said. Eriol's eyes began glowing and slammed the door and locked it. "What in all of bloody hell are you doing in my sodding room?" Eriol shouted getting up. Tomoyo's hair fell over the bed slowly making Eriol blushed trying to keep his cool. "You said I could," Tomoyo said sadly. Eriol walked over to the window and opened it letting cold fresh air in. Tomoyo shivered getting out the bed. Eriol turned around with the fresh arm whipping at his hair slowly. "What time was it when you came in," Eriol said little softer tuck his hair behind his ears. "Three something," Tomoyo answered. "And was I sleep during this time, Daidoji." Eriol said. Tomoyo just nodded looking down.

She opened the door and left before Eriol could say anything else. Eriol looked at his hands still feeling the touch of Tomoyo in his arms. He thought he was dreaming. "Shit," Eriol whispered and sat on the floor doing his yoga meditations. Ryo walked in the room bring in the smell of pancakes. "You alright?" Ryo said making up Eriol's bed. "I'm not sure, this is the second time this happened. "Eriol said still with his eyes closed meditating. "Thanks," Ryo said. Eriol inhaled and exhaled deeply. "For what?" Eriol asked feeling the cold winter air touch his bare skin.

"For setting me up with Uma, she's so wonderful, at first she was a little shy but as he day went by she began feeling more comfortable around me." Ryo said lying on Eriol's bed. "Do you love her?" Eriol asked. "I don't know, I never felt so alive around any girl like her before, we only went on three dates." Ryo said. "This isn't because of her boobs?" Eriol asked breathing deep. Ryo laughed a little. "No, I think it for real this time," He said. Eriol stood up and walked over to Ryo who was sitting on his bed instead of lying.

Eriol sat and patted his back. "Out of all the years I've known you, you are always true to your feeling," Eriol said. Ryo's black short cut hair danced in the wind a little. "How come your not." He said looking Eriol in his eyes who turned away. Eriol sighed and stood up walking tp his dresser taking out a shirt. Ryo sat on the bed watching Eriol waiting for his answer. "Because, I don't want to," Eriol answered a little coldly.

"Eriol, you love Tomoyo stop fighting your feelings, I know you still want her, I see the way you look at her." Ryo protested. Eriol slammed his dresser draw shut. "I don't need love, my lust for music is all I need," Eriol said lying to himself to fight back his true feelings. "Stop it!" Ryo yelled. Eriol looked over at Ryo as he put on his shirt.

"Your in love, you just don't want to admit it, remember when we where in second grade you said that you'd be true about yourself no matter what," Ryo said. Eriol looked away. "Don't tell me that lie about your don't have lust for Tomoyo, I may not know what love looks like or feels like but I know what my best friend in the whole world is in love." Ryo said seriously.

"I don't need it," Eriol said. "I don't need love, love is a excuse for sex, love is a excuse to feel and I will not give in," Eriol said harshly. Ryo smiled. "Your lust for Tomoyo has driven you mad, why don't you just let go, you'll feel a lot better," Ryo said before leaving.

'Is Ryo right? Do I still want Tomoyo?' Eriol thought. Eriol closed his eyes and the haunting images of Tomoyo came to him. He could still taste her sweet lips from so long ago. He still wanted to touch her, he still want to hold, but he wanted to lie, he didn't want love even though his heart ached to be loved my Tomoyo and Tomoyo only. Eriol walked to the kitchen not seeing Ryo but Veil and Suzy talking.

"Morning," Eriol said as he walked over to his plate. "You okay?" Veil asked sitting down. "I don't know," Eriol said before taking a small sip on his milk. "Tomoyo okay?" He asked. Eriol shrugged. "Well why don't you go see," Veil said. Eriol felt a rage go threw him. Eriol picked up his knife and threw it to the wall. Suzy and Veil looked over at Eriol.

"Stop trying to set me up with Tomoyo," Eriol shouted. Tomoyo came in seeing the knife in the wall. "What happened?" She said. Eriol took his plate and left the kitchen brushing past Tomoyo. "I don't know, I just ask Eriol to go see if you alright and he just threw the knife at the wall," Veil said. Tomoyo looked over at the knife sadly and knew why he did it.

'I knew I shouldn't have come, Eriol still hates me,' Tomoyo thought. "You ready to go?" Suzy asked changing the subject. "Yeah, C'mon we have a appointment at 10:45," Tomoyo said putting on a smile. "I'll be home soon, don't say up for me," Suzy said kissing Veil good bye. "Wait a minute," Veil said getting up and grabbing Suzy into another kiss. "Mmm, I have to go," Suzy laughed in-between kisses. Veil kissed her one more time then letting her go. Suzy mouthed 'I love you' before leaving the room and then going to the front door putting on her heavy down coat and her waterproof boots.

Luna came up to the door just when Tomoyo and Suzy were leaving. "Hey Luna," Suzy said. Luna ignored Suzy and shot Tomoyo a mean look. Luna took off her coat and boots and shut the door behind them. "What's with her?" Tomoyo asked. "Oh she's hates if when girl's around Eriol," Suzy said getting in the Limo waiting. "Why?" Tomoyo said shutting the limo door getting in after Suzy. "She think Eriol's in love with her," Suzy said laughing. Tomoyo looked out the window and up at Eriol's window she saw him walked past the window with a book.

'I'll tell him tonight before he falls asleep.' Tomoyo thought with a small light of hope in her heart.

Luna walked up to Eriol's room with a smile on her face. Eriol was reading a book out loud to himself, changing his voice with every character. "Hey," Luna purred leaning in the door way. Eriol stopped ready and looked over at Luna who was smiling. "What now," Eriol said a little annoyed. "I had a feeling you were upset about something," Luna said slowly cat walking to Eriol who was backing away. "Luna not now, I need to relax, my mind is kind of stuffed." Eriol said hitting the wall. "Oh poor Eriol, why don't we go out for some fun?" Luna suggested.

Eriol looked away from Luna and at his bed seeing Tomoyo. "No," He said pushing past Luna. "What? You need some fun, ever since that Tomoyo chick came here, you don't want to just hang with me." Luna pouted. "I never wanted too," Eriol said putting a book marker in his book. "Eriol stop fighting, I love you, and I know you feel that same way." Luna said as she walked to Eriol and reaching for a kiss. "No, I don't love you, I only love my music and my friends, Luna. Stop lying to yourself, you know you love her," Eriol confessed out of the blue. "Huh?" Luna said. Eriol began realizing what Ryo was saying. "I do, I can't lie, he right, I do love her." Eriol said. "Eriol what the hell are you talking about?" Luna said.

Eriol took his breakfast plate and walked out his room leaving Luna a little in the dark. "That Tomoyo bitch, I knew it." Luna said angrily. She began smiling thinking of something to do. Eriol put his dish in the dishwasher and looked out the window. Veil walked in and looked over at Eriol who looked like he would regret something in which he did regret; for not being true to his feeling toward Tomoyo.

"Hey," Veil said walking over to Eriol. Eriol turned around and looked at Veil, out of all of then he was the first to get married. Eriol sat on the counter and sighed. "I made a terrible mistake," Eriol began to confess. "We all do," Veil said sitting on a stood that was across from Eriol. "Not like this, Christmas is three weeks away, we still have two more songs to finish, and I have one chance to be true to myself," Eriol said running hand threw his hair.

Veil smiled a little. "I don't think I've ask you this, but what's it like to be married?" Eriol said. Veil had a serious thoughtful look on his face. "I'm not sure, I only know that when Suzy isn't around, I'm afraid I won't see her again, I feel like I'd fall apart if I don't see her, she's everything to me, I know she feels the same way not wanting to leave me, but you know Suzy always the strong one next to Ryo." Veil said making Eriol laugh.

"Eriol, I know you don't want to talk about Tomoyo, but you have to realize that you can't fight back your feeling for her. I can tell the way you look at her, this longing look to hold her, Eriol if you want to be true to yourself, be true to your feelings." Veil said. Eriol nodded. "I'll try." He said. Veil got up and walked to the Kitchen door. "Where's Ryo?" Eriol asked before Veil left the kitchen."He want out with your yoga teacher, I'm going out for a while, behave," Veil said laughing.

Eriol rolled his eyes and walked to the dinning to seeing Veil close the door. "Well, now I have some peace and quiet I can do my Yoga in peace," Eriol said to himself.

**(At the spa)**

Tomoyo and Suzy got there nail do, there back massaged and mud bathes and everything it was about dawn when they got out. "Shit, Tomoyo I forgot my pager at home, Veil is so going kill me," Suzy said looked threw her purse. "We can head back and get it," Tomoyo suggested. "How about this, you go to the house and I'll get up some sets for dinner, don't worry I walk, see you in a few," Suzy called running. Tomoyo waved and got in the Limo.

Eriol was standing in the middle of the dining room standing on one foot with is hands in the center. Eriol slowly brought his leg to the floor exhaling as he went. "Breathing deep and wide," He said. Eriol slowly moved to the floor using the power in his strong legs. Eriol sat Indian style mediation. Tomoyo came crushing in the door. Eriol shot open his eyes and looked over to the door. "Where Suzy?" Eriol asked closing his eyes again. "Were having dinner at this place called: incense of food, and Suzy said she forgot her pager so she went ahead and I came here. Tomoyo heard the Limo driver speed off she opened the door. "Hey! where are you going!" Tomoyo called out the door but the limo driver ignored Tomoyo's call and drove down the street.

Eriol inhaled and exhaled them opens his eyes and stood up walking to the kitchen for some water. "You know this is a set up," Eriol said before going in the kitchen. Tomoyo's bottom pants leg was wet from the snow. "What?" Tomoyo said shutting the door and locking it. Eriol came out the kitchen with a water bottle. "Suzy always has her pager on her belt when she wear pant and if a skirt of a dress she keeps it out the outside of her purse," Eriol exclaimed and then paused. "Thus meaning this is a set up," Eriol said. Tomoyo turned to the door and began banging her head on the door.

"Damn!" She shouted.

Eriol sat on the couch and drank his water. "We might as well play along," Eriol said. Tomoyo sat on the other couch across from Eriol. "Like what?" Tomoyo said annoyed then Luna came down stairs. She gave Tomoyo a nasty look and then walked over to Eriol. "Eriol, honey," Luna said walking over to Eriol and wrapping her arms around his neck. Eriol took Luna arms off his neck. "Stop, your messing up my relaxing energy," Eriol said getting up and then walked up stairs. Luna sat on the couch and looked at Tomoyo. "So, what's going with Eriol and you," She said coldly.

"Nothing." Tomoyo answered.

"Really? Eriol seems to know you every well, how can there not be nothing going on?" Luna said crossing her legs/

"Eriol and I went to school together," Tomoyo said plainly.

"Eriol told me how much he hated you and if he every sees you again he'll make you pay,"

Tomoyo looked away: "Your lying, Eriol isn't cold."

"Over that year he's been...more into bad thing,"

Eriol came in from his room wearing a black turtle neck sweater with gray pants. "Let's go somewhere, so they think we did something stupid," Eriol said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked over at Luna who was smiling at Tomoyo evilly. "Okay," Tomoyo said getting up and walking to the door. "Don't go in my room, Luna. I'll know if you were in there." Eriol said pointing at her. Luna just smiled. "Sure," She said. Eriol slipped on his black boot and opened the door. He grabbed his coat and walked over with Tomoyo coming behind.

Eriol and Tomoyo walked around that park for a while talking, just talking about there fame and mishaps. Eriol's face was flushed the whole time, Tomoyo on the other had was still thinking about what Luna had said. By time Eriol and Tomoyo finished talking they had walked around the whole park and it was dark. The park lights made the snow look like icing, un-touch ice cream, is sparkled. "You wanna get something to eat?" Eriol asked looking at his watch, it was twenty after nine. Tomoyo just nodded and then silently walked out the park and went to a fast food joint. Tomoyo was a little happy she hadn't eaten fast food for month. By time they finished Eriol and Tomoyo were on a hill watching skaters on the Ice ring near by. The music was loud enough to hear from the hill.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said sitting on the cold snow.

"Yeah," He said sitting next to her.

"If someone you've knew for a long time, began to hate you because you wanted something from that person and they wouldn't give it to you, would you try to get them back?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, as they say: No means No." Eriol said. "Why?"

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol who's cheek where red from the cold.

"Nothing, just something I was talking about to someone," Tomoyo lied.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol said.

"Yeah?"

"Luna said it right?" Eriol looking up at the sky. "There no point in lying," He said looking at Tomoyo.

"Yes, but don't worry about," Tomoyo said trying to put on a fake smile. "Damn," He said. "Are you two dating?" Tomoyo asked to make sure. Eriol again to laugh really hard. "Me...go out with her?" Eriol fell over and laughed even harder. "Okay, is that a 'No'." Tomoyo asked. "No," He said trying to stop laughed. Eriol sat up. "It's a 'bloody hell no' I'll dead before I decide to go out with her, she still think because I kissed her once, that I going to be that easy," Eriol said whipping his tearing eyes from the laughing.

Tomoyo's hand touched Eriol but she moved it quickly. "How are thing with Ichi," Eriol said making his skin crawl. Tomoyo looked away trying not to let Eriol see the tears forming in her eyes. "I haven't heard or seem him in a long time, and I'm relived for that, My mom's still working really hard, she very happy about my fashion line and everything," Tomoyo said wiping the tears away.

"If your so happy then why are you crying?" Eriol asked. "I don't want to talk about it," She said. Eriol looked at Tomoyo feeling his heart ache seeing her upset. "Try me," He said.

Tomoyo whipped her head to Eriol not believe what he said. "I can't let go of the fact that Ichi hurt me, is still hurts." She said crying on Eriol chest, Eriol slowly wrapped his arms around her making her relax. "Ichi was a creep, I can't see how come you can't let it go," Eriol said. Tomoyo looked up at him and smiled. "I want to so bad, but it's harder for me," She said. Eriol let go of Tomoyo and smiled at her. "Why don't you yell it?" Eriol suggested standing up.

"What do you mean yell?"

"Yell to the top of your lung, I hate Ichi," Eriol said helping her up. "Okay, I guess," Tomoyo said looking at Eriol like he was crazy. "Have a go, C'mon." He said.

Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"I hate Ichi!" She yelled softly.

"No, say it like you mean it," Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded and took another deep breath.

"I HATE ICHI!" She yelled a little louder. "Good, louder this time, sat like you want to bit his head off," Eriol said.

Tomoyo smiled and yelled to the top of her lung. "I HATE ICHI!" She laughed beginning to feel better. "So?" Eriol said. "That was great, I do feel better, how did you learn that?" Tomoyo said sitting back down along with Eriol next to her. "Long story, I had write block and yelled everything I hated about it and it stopped I was writing freely for a month, Veil and Ryo thought it was funny," Eriol said. Tomoyo smiled and looked up at the black starry sky.

Not again I wanted to kiss Tomoyo right now, I couldn't fight how must I wanted her. Ryo was right in was driven mad, by the pure lust of Tomoyo. I looked over at her cold lips. I felt my heart beating wildly. I swear when Ryo, Veil and Suzy get back there dead meat. Tomoyo looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't take it anymore.

**Tomoyo's POV**

Why was Eriol looking at me like that. I wanted to kiss him but I know it would be a problem, I have to tell Eriol how I feel tonight before he goes to sleep. I want him to be with me always but this is going be hard for me to do so. Luna might be right. What if he rejects me. I don't care this feeling has been bugging me the last year and I have to let him know.

**End of Tomoyo's POV**

Eriol and Tomoyo were now looking at each other, eye to eyes. Eriol kept telling himself to look away but he was lost in her eyes. Tomoyo knew what she was doing but couldn't stop herself. "Eriol?" Tomoyo whispered as there face slowly inched toward each other. "Yeah?" Eriol whispered feeling Tomoyo's sweet breath touch lips. "I-" Tomoyo was stopped by a kiss from Eriol who couldn't wait. Tomoyo finally felt like she was being fill up with the longing kiss Eriol gave her. Tomoyo brought herself closer to Eriol as his warm yet cold lips massaged hers. Eriol finally tasted her lips again, for the second time. Tomoyo broke the kiss in shocked. Eriol was shocked himself at his actions.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

Tomoyo cut Eriol off by Tomoyo who stood up. "Let's get back, it's getting late." She said. Eriol nodded and followed her. The entire walk back to Eriol's house was quiet the only noise they could here was there screaming thoughts in there heads.

**To be continued**

**This chapter is more them 22 pages long, yeah for me. And thanks to all the reviewers. I'm making a part two of this chapter so don't think this is the ending just yet. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. I wanted this to be the last chapter but everything this need a part to (Maybe) But anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Sakura123**


	11. Chapter X: Part 2

_Selfish_

**CHAPTER: **

**10**

**Part 2**

Eriol and Tomoyo walked back to the house feeling weird from the kiss early, Eriol wanted to yell so bad he was biting his lip to keep calm. Tomoyo was still shocked at her actions, but that wasn't going to change her plan to tell Eriol how she really felt. When Eriol and Tomoyo got home Veil, Ryo, and Suzy looked over at Eriol, he looked pale, and Tomoyo was tense in the shoulders.

"Tomoyo where on earth have you been? I was waiting for like a hour." Suzy said trying her best to sound innocent.

Tomoyo and Eriol didn't say anything. Eriol just walked past Tomoyo and Luna along with Ryo, Veil, and Suzy and went straight to his room and Tomoyo went straight to her's too. Ryo waited to hear Eriol's door shut before speaking.

"What do you think happened?" Veil whispered to Ryo and Suzy leaving Luna out of it. "I'm not sure, let's beat it out of them," Ryo suggested smiling. Suzy nodded and Luna ignored them as they walked past. "We'll take Eriol." Veil said. Ryo nodded. "Then I'll take Tomoyo." Suzy said walking the other way to Tomoyo's room.

Eriol's POV 

What was I thinking? I can't believe I did that? I'm screwed, I have to find a way out of this. I felt Ryo and Veil aura come near my door. Bastards set me up, this will not get them invited to my parents Christmas party. Ryo opened the door and stepped in. "You okay?" Veil said smiling. "YOU BASTARD YOU SET ME UP!" I yelled. Ryo just laughed and lied on my bed while I trying to get rid of the taste of Tomoyo. "Sorry, we just wanted to see what would happen and if you let it happen, Luna well leave you along now." Veil said smiling still.

Veil and Ryo sat on either side on my bed while I lied down damning myself for kissing Tomoyo. "So did you make a move?" Ryo asked. I put on of my satin pillow over my face feeling my cheeks flaring. Ryo took the pillow off my face. "Were dying to know," Ryo said girlishly which was quiet annoying. "Really, why do you drop dead some place else." I said sarcastically. "What happened?" Veil asked again in a annoyed tone this time. I sighed knowing they would bug me all the why to the after life. "We walked for a few hours and talked for a while and I-" I stopped tasting Tomoyo still on my lips.

"'And I'- what?" Ryo and Veil said at the same time. "Kissed her," I mumbled. "What?" Ryo said not understanding which I'm pretty sure he heard me, I wanted to stuff my pillows down Veil and Ryo throats. "I kissed her." I said a little clearly. "See, I told you, you want Tomoyo!" Ryo said in sing-song at the end. I yelled frustrated.

"Did you like it?" Veil asked. They were in my face now wanting to know every damn detail. "Understatement," I said. Veil and Ryo looked at each other then back at me. "I _loved_ it, I never felt so filled in my life," I said closing my eyes seeing Tomoyo. "OH!" Veil and Ryo shouted laughing.

"I must say that, your right and I was wrong, I do love Tomoyo still, but I'm not going to tell her that and neither are you, and if you do, I'll make sure you pay dearly." I said cooly. Ryo and Veil knew what I was talking about when I meant 'Dearly' so they just nodded. "Then what are you going do about Luna, she's America, girls like her play dirty and try to get rid of the other girl." Ryo exclaimed. "Yeah, I saw it in a movie." Veil said backing Ryo's statement up. I nodded. "Do what you want, I don't really care, and if you don't mind I'd like to get back to reading Creeps and jerks don't live ever long with out life support." I said. Ryo and Veil shock there heads. The story was about three guys with girl problem and there making a story on every girl they go out with and how that act when they say they don't want a go with them anyone.

End POV

"Oh, Eriol, did she french you?" Veil asked. Eriol threw his pillow at Veil missing hitting the door hearing Veil and Ryo run to the kitchen at full speed. Eriol brought he book over to him using his powers. Eriol took the book from midair and opened it to where he last stopped off.

Suzy was still trying to get Tomoyo to say something about what happened but Tomoyo was blushing so bad she was laughing. "Tomoyo, what happened?" Suzy said annoyed of asking her the same question. Tomoyo bit her lips still tasting Eriol on her lips. "Okay, we walked around for a while and then we got to this hill top and walked for a while, the subject of Ichi was brought up, but he taught be them thing, where you yell something you hate at the top of your lung and then-" She stopped and looked over at Suzy who had a excited look on her face.

"We kissed each other," Tomoyo finished. Suzy squealed in excitement and happiness that her plan work. "I have never been kiss like that before, it was so sweet, soft, and longing, but I was shocked at my action's and I'm pretty sure he was too." Tomoyo said smiling hugging her pillow closing her eyes seeing Eriol. "So you still plan on telling him tonight about how you feel?" Suzy asked. Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "Okay, I better go see what Veil and Ryo are doing, they always eat my egg rolls before I even eat them myself, I see you later." Suzy said walking out and heading for the kitchen.

**(2:30 in the morning)**

Tomoyo had fallen asleep thinking about Eriol and that longing kiss her gave her. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked over at her clock that was next to her bed It was thirty-two minutes after two. Tomoyo got out the bead wearing her favorite black silk nightdress that hugged her body, it had small straps and lace in a V position on her chest area and lace at the bottom. Tomoyo hair was in a long thick braid being held by her red twister band that she got from Paris as gift from one of her friends for her birthday.

Tomoyo got out of bed and walked to the door she opened the door smelling the smell of fresh air in the warm house. Tomoyo tied-toed down that hall to Eriol room hearing his feet pacing the floor. Tomoyo walked past Suzy and Veil's room then Ryo's which wasn't so quiet do to his light snoring.

Tomoyo stopped and sighed trying to keep herself together. Tomoyo walked a little more seeing Eriol's door in a little crack seeing the low glows of the candles in his room. Tomoyo walked to the door and knocked on it twice making Eriol jump.

Eriol hung his hand slowly opening his door. "Oh, it's you." Eriol said walking to his window and looking out of it. "Couldn't sleep?" Eriol asked looking over to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded and smiled a little. "What about you?" Tomoyo asked feeling her heart beating fast. Eriol was perfectly calm. "A spirit came and visited me, just a old friend I knew back in England." He said sadly. "Who was it?" Tomoyo asking walking into his room. Eriol turned around and leaning on his dresser.

"She use to be in my med.-classes, she was murdered by her boyfriend." Eriol said walking over to his bed and sitting down. Tomoyo turned back and put his door back like it was, she was so nervous. "So what do you want?" Eriol said softly looking at Tomoyo. 'Wow, her body's perfect, crap where did that come from?' Eriol thought and closed his eyes trying to push back his feeling and thoughts.

"I was just seeing if you were up that all, I heard something outside, it might have been the wind." Tomoyo said.

Eriol lied on his bed and then looked up the ceiling. "Eriol?" Tomoyo said walking to the side of his bed. "Yeah," He said looking over to her.

'C'mon Daidoji, you can tell him!' She shouted in her head. "I've been meaning to tell you something," Tomoyo said getting ready to say it. Eriol sat up listening. "Sit." He offered and Tomoyo sat down next to him. Eriol could smell her sweet scent of lilac. "This has been bugging me for almost a whole year, I wanted to say that I-" Tomoyo said stopped. The words stayed in her voice. "What?" Eriol said. "Um. . ." Tomoyo was trying to think of something to make up but her mind went blank when Eriol looked at her with those soft midnight eyes. "Tomoyo are you feeling okay?" Eriol asked seeing Tomoyo's color turn pale.

"Yes, why wouldn't I feel okay?"

"You look a little pale,"

"I do?"

Eriol just nodded.

"I might be a little cold," She said rubbing her arms. "Well, I'm going to bed," Eriol slipped in the covers and extended his hands gathering the fire from the candles burning. Tomoyo gasped seeing the fireball floating in his hands. Eriol got a black circle shape bottle and put the fire in the bottle. Eriol took off his glasses and sat the bottle and his glasses on the desk next to his bed. Eriol lied down closing his eyes.

"Eriol?" Tomoyo said again.

"Yeah?" He answered softly feeling the sleep coming to him. "Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked. Eriol turned to Tomoyo who was still sitting on the bed. Eriol just laughed making Tomoyo wonder why he was laughing. "So now you ask me when I'm not sleep?" He said as he stopped laughing. Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "Okay, but don't hog the covers." Eriol said. Tomoyo yawned and slipped under the cover next to Eriol. Tomoyo lied her head on Eriol's chest listening to his heart beating slowly in a perfect rhythm.

Eriol smiled a little and wrapped his arm around Tomoyo lying on his back. "Do you think Luna's weird?" Tomoyo said feeling Eriol warm hand touch her skin. "Yes, she's American." He said with a little laugh. Tomoyo smiled then looked up at Eriol who looking up at the ceiling again.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you." Tomoyo said. Eriol looked down at her and smiled: "Don't get use to it." He said. Tomoyo smiled and closed her eyes. Eriol rubbed her soft skin still looking at her. Tomoyo lifted her head and looked at Eriol too. "What?" She whispered. Eriol tucked back her hair that was falling down in her face. "You haven't changed since the last time I saw you." Eriol said softly.

Tomoyo looked into Eriol soft gently eyes. "I know." She said. Eriol pulled Tomoyo toward him. Tomoyo's heart stopped at the touch of Eriol's warm lips. Eriol caressed her cheek and Tomoyo kissed him back. They broke and Eriol smiled a little at Tomoyo. Tomoyo lied back next to Eriol cuddling up to him and they both fell asleep in a quiet slumber.

The next morning everything was silent, Eriol and Tomoyo were still sleeping Veil and Suzy...still sleeping and Ryo had Uma over for breakfast. Eriol sighed and turned over to the side of Tomoyo. Tomoyo opened her eyes and looked at Eriol sleeping. 'Must not get much sleep.' Tomoyo thought. Then she noticed a bracelet on Eriol's wrist. It had a sliver locket on it. Tomoyo sat up a little and opened it. It's was his family and friends. And small carving on the side that said: **4 Ever**. Tomoyo just smiled. "My do you like looking at thing that are mine." Eriol said with his eyes still closed. Tomoyo closed the locket and smiled. "You sleep okay? I hope I didn't hog the covers." Tomoyo said Eriol reached from behind and put in his glasses and sat up with a yawn.

"Nope, never notice you were here." Eriol answered. Eriol looked at his watch it was eight-thirty. "I'm going to the my room." Tomoyo said taking the covers off her leg. "Don't Ryo doing something really important for my Yoga teacher he's got a crush on." Eriol said picking up his book and began reading. Tomoyo stood up and yawn taking her hair out. Eriol looked over blushing as it came undone from the long braid. Tomoyo turned around making Eriol go back to his book. "Eriol, about that kiss, I wanted to say-" Tomoyo stopped as Eriol looked over at her again.

"It was nice," Was all she could say.

Eriol smiled and got out of bed and opened the window. "Don't open that it's freezing out there," Tomoyo complained. "It's for my yoga meditation, just think your on fire." Eriol said sitting in the middle of the window's breeze, sitting in a Indian style position. "When have you been so interested in yoga?' Tomoyo said walking over. Eriol didn't answer for a moment making Tomoyo feel like she said something wrong. "I was always interested, I just never talked about it, I started two years before I left Japan." He answered cooly. Tomoyo walked beside Eriol. "Maybe you can teach me one day." Tomoyo said smiling.

"Shh, can't you hear them." Eriol said getting up and walking to the door putting his ear on the door. Tomoyo walked over and did the same thing.

_"Ryo this is the nicest thing a guy could ever do for me?" Uma said with a laugh._

Eriol smiled and back away. "Score three for Ryo." He said. Tomoyo smiled and sat next to Eriol. "You were playing match-maker with Ryo and Uma right?" Tomoyo said. Eriol stood up and walked to his closet and took out a huge book. "What's that?" Tomoyo said sitting on her knees. "My photo album, I know it huge and I'm in serious need for a new one." He said walking over to Tomoyo who was on the bed. "Ryo and Veil took most of them." Eriol said opening them.

Eriol and Tomoyo turned the pages to old memories from Japan, Eriol showed her his Grandfather, and his first birthday and his old sighed Metallica hat the he wore in high school. Eriol closed the book and took it back to the closet. "Eriol, remember that night when we went to that party on the beach when you came back for a vacation?" Tomoyo asked. Eriol shut the doors slowly remembering every thing he said and she said. "Yes, what about it?" He asked trying to stay calm.

"Remember when I said I didn't want you as a lover just a friend," She said. Eriol leaned on the closet door and slid down slowly.

"Yes." He said trying to stop his uncontrollable heart from beating so fast.

"It's not what I meant to say." She said.

Eriol looked over at her confused. "Tomoyo, stop it. What happened; happened." He said trying to stop Tomoyo from saying anything else. Tomoyo got off the bed and walked over to Eriol and bended down to his level. Eriol felt a strong aching pain in his heart that he couldn't fight back. "You wanna rub it in some more?" Eriol said offended standing up and walking over to the wind feeling so cold winter breeze touch him.

"Eriol please listen to me," Tomoyo pleaded with tears building in her eyes. "I didn't mean to say it, I lied." She said. The pain in Eriol's heart stopped and he turned and looked at Tomoyo who tears were escaping her eyes slowly. "I lied Eriol." She confessed again. Eriol head began to spin. 'What did she mean then?' He thought. "I'm in love with you, I wanted to see you everyday of my life when you went away from me, I wanted to know if you still cared about me." She cried, the tears coming out faster running down her flushed cheeks. "I wanted to know if you still loved me, because I lied, Eriol." She chocked out.

"Why?" Eriol managed to say.

"Because, I didn't want to get hurt again, I thought I couldn't survive without Ichi, but not I realize this-" She stopped and whipped her tears.

"I couldn't survive without you!" She said trying to stop crying.

Eriol POV 

I couldn't believe this, all this time I believe this lie that Tomoyo never loved me and look at her, she loves me like I always wanted but now I swore to myself I couldn't tell her I loved her too. Her tears flowed down her beautiful face making me feel like I'm a creep for everything I've done with her. I walked closer to her but she just back away and ran to the door and quickly running to her room. I stood there like a fool for not saying anything to her. She loved me, I wanted to hear her say that for so long, but I ached.

End POV 

As the day went past, Tomoyo left the house for a meeting at Blossom Bunch Inc. Eriol stayed in his room all day under the covers thinking about Tomoyo he could still smell and taste her on his bed and his lips. It was about fifty about eleven o'clock and Eriol was supposed to be recording, but he was feeling like dirt he never wanted to leave his room.

"He's been up there a good while, he's never this late for a recording session." Suzy said worried. "Let's go see what wrong." Veil suggested. Suzy and Ryo nodded and followed Veil up the stairs.

Eriol felt his friends aura coming up the stairs. Veil, Suzy, and Ryo stopped at Eriol's door and Veil opened the door with the spare key Eriol's leaves at the top of the door. Veil opened the door and looked over at Eriol who was just a lump under the covers. "Eriol you okay?" Suzy asked stepping in the freezing room. Ryo walked over to the window and shut it. "I'd be feeling bad with this window open like that." Ryo said walking over to Eriol was didn't move.

Veil touched the covers feeling that is was Eriol's back. "You alright?" He said patting him on the back. "Go away, guys I'm not in the mood." Eriol said under his covers. "Eriol, what the hell is wrong with you? Ryo said jumping on the bed making Eriol's body bounce lightly. Eriol still had his glassed on at the time Ryo stopped jumping when Eriol took the covers off him. "Is this something about . . .Tomoyo, maybe?" Veil asked. Eriol got out the bed and looked out the window.

'It is, isn't it?" Suzy said. Eriol turned around and nodded. "What happened?" Ryo said sadly. "She lied to me." Eriol said simply. Suzy looked away knowing Tomoyo told him the truth.

"What are you talking about?" Veil said sitting next to Suzy. Eriol didn't say anything he just looked at Suzy coldly. "And you knew about, that's why you brought her here." Eriol said firmly now.

"Okay, I'm sorry." She said. Ryo and Veil looked at each other still confused. "Tomoyo lied to Eriol about his loving him," Suzy said standing up. Veil and Ryo looked over at Eriol sadly. "And now look, you lied to me yourself about not knowing, about just inviting her to stay a while, and look how do you think I feel!" Eriol shouted. Suzy sighed unevenly.

"Eriol there's no reason to shouted at Suzy she was just trying to help you and Tomoyo out." Ryo protested. "YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIEND AND YOU KEEP DOING THIS WITHOUT THINKING HOW I WOULD FEEL!" Eriol yelled louder making Ryo's heart jump. "Eriol, I-" She said cut off by Eriol disappearing from the room his in cloths.

"Eriol wait." Ryo called but it was too late. Eriol had disappeared with a sparkling mist. Suzy began crying feeling regret about everything she had. Veil wrapped his arms around Suzy trying to comfort her. "I didn't mean for this to happen." She cried. Ryo looked like someone put a hole in his favorite drums on his birthday for payback. "It's okay," Veil and holder his tighter. Suzy ran out of Veil grasp and ran out the room and went into her office room.

"Why is everything turning upside down, I feel empty, It's Eriol." Ryo said looking at the black and white beaded bracelet that he got for his birthday from Eriol as a gift of friendship. "Don't worry Ryo, he just needs some time." Veil said putting his arm over his best friends shoulder and ruffling his hair.

Eriol appeared at the park entrance and walked threw the large black metal gates.

Eriol POV 

Why did Suzy lie to me? Why did Tomoyo lie to me? She should have known I would never hurt her. But being love with someone like Ichi her heart that still aches and now I feeling like she chained to my heart. I can't get rid of her, I haven't been trying hard enough. I walked past love sick teens holding hands and smiling. I could feel the perfect vide coming from them, but then they stopped and looked at me. "Hey, your Eriol from the band Cutthroat right?" The boy asked. I turned and nodded. "Oh my God!" The girl squealed. "Were big fans, can you sigh are jackets?" The boy asked. "Why not," I said. It felt really good to see people like my music and Veil, Ryo, and Suzy's too. I took a marker from them and opened it.

"Were getting married one day," The girl said with a smile. I looked at them shocked at how young they were thinking about marriage "Your parents know?" I asked. They looked sad for a moment I changed the subject. "What's your names?" I asked.

"Kiyoshi." The teen boy said.

"Sorato." The teen girl said.

I sighed there jackets seeing there future ahead of them and it was every bright. They were going to get married with there parent excepting it, and have a bunch of kids. I smiled at them. "Hope your parents except, you have a great love for one another that's going to last." I said. They smiled and bowed politely and we parted ways.

It must have been the coldest night this winter, I could feeling the wind change, but I couldn't change with it. I loved Tomoyo so much I thought I would never hurt her in any kind of way. But everyone around me gets hurt, I can't avoid pain. I walked to the end of the park at the hill where Tomoyo and I sat at the other night. I walked to the hill and looked to the left seeing the Ice skating ring, looked like there was a hockey on, I could hear faint cheers from the crowd. I turned to the left seeing the full moon and beautiful city lights.

They as I looked back to the Moon, I began to smell Japan, it's sweet aroma of cherry blossoms, the ocean, the taste of lightly butter rice ball, the feel of the trees and flowers, the sound of the city in the early morning and late at night. I felt like I was home again. As I looked away from the moon all those memories left me. Why did I feel this way? I was going to stay here until I found out why I was feeling this way, I wasn't going to call anyone or go to Luna's place (Not that I would anyway). As my Grandfather always said: Searching for answer in your heart and soul help with problems, but only if you listen hard enough.

(A/n: I know that last line was a little weird be bear with me now).

Tomoyo came back in talking on her cell phone and laughing. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay, Bye." Tomoyo turned off her phone. Suzy was sitting on the couch with Ryo and Veil. Veil had her arms wrapped around holding her tight so she could stop crying. "What happened?" Tomoyo said taking off her shoes and coat off walking to Ryo and the others.

"We had a little argument with Eriol, it's nothing" Ryo assured. 'It's all my fault this is happening, I should have never lied, look what it's doing to my friends.' Tomoyo thought walking over Suzy rubbing her back a little. Suzy looked up and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I got you in this mess, Tomoyo-chan," Suzy said as her tears ran down her cheek. Tomoyo just smiled. "Don't worry about it, It's not your fault." She said hoping it would make her feel better. Suzy nodded and stop crying and lied her head on Veil's lap.

Tomoyo sighed and sat next to Ryo. "I'm leaving." She said. Ryo looked at Tomoyo and so did Veil and Suzy. "What? Why?" Veil said noticing the shocked look on Suzy's face. "I finished my work and I want to go back home for Christmas." Tomoyo answered. "Tomoyo, why so soon?" Suzy asked trying not to cry. Tomoyo smiled and said: "Look, I want to stay but I miss my mom and friends at home, there having a really big Christmas party and I don't want to disappoint them." Tomoyo exclaimed calmly.

Suzy nodded and Veil and Ryo sighed in unison. "I'm really sorry." Tomoyo said. "Don't be, we know how family comes first." Ryo said patting Tomoyo on the head softly. "When are you leaving, we can drop you off at the airport." Veil suggested. "Two days, I have my passport and everything." Tomoyo answered. "Thank you for understanding, I want to stay more but I really miss Japan," She said.

One night later Eriol decided to come home. He never found what he was looking for except a empty stomach and a empty feeling. Eriol opened the door and shut it slowly. It was about past three in the morning but he didn't care. His body was heavy and he was so sleepy, but his mind wasn't, like it was some kind of dream. Eriol locked the door and took off his shoes and coat and walked past the couch. Eriol didn't brother to turned on the light so he just headed up the stairs.

Tomoyo shot open her eyes and got out the bed and walked slowly to the door. She left her door in a small crack 'cause sometime she would get a little hot in the room with the heat on and everything. Tomoyo stopped and looked threw the crack and to her surprised Eriol walked past. She watched him stop at he opened his coded door. Tomoyo felt the regret coming back now she was leaving just like he did when she lied to him.

Tomoyo opened the door a little more and slipped threw. Eriol shut his door half way and walked to his vanilla scented candles. He took a match from his match box and struck it across the red strip making a hissing sound do to the match. Eriol slowly brought the match to the candle and lit it putting light in the room a little. Tomoyo stopped at his door and listened to his walking to his bed and sitting on it.

Eriol looked to the door and sighed. "Grandfather?" He said. Tomoyo stopped and listened at Eriol who had a puzzled. "Came for a visit huh?" He said. Tomoyo walked to the crack in the door and looked threw and something appeared it was a melon green. "I told you I'm fine." Eriol said and took off his socks and shirt. "_You don't seem fine,_" Eriol Grandfather said. Eriol took off his pants and put his PJ's on. Tomoyo blushed in shock at the sight of Eriol's black boxes. "I'm just-I don't really know but I'll find out." Eriol said to his spirit Grandfather.

"_It's about that girl Tomoyo you told me about?_"

Eriol put on his night shirt and sat back on the bed and just nodded. Tomoyo looked away for a moment knowing that Eriol was going to say something terrible about her.

"I didn't mean to get anger, it's just-I'm so confused Grandfather, I would have read her feeling and known she was lying but I didn't want to."

_"Do you think you should have?"_

"No."

_"Then why don't you tell her you love her?"_

"Because I would be lying"

Tomoyo sighed and walked away from the door and headed to her room feeling the pain of what she thought she was preparing for, she was leaving for Japan at midnight and she heard everything she wanted to hear before leaving her friends and the only one she'll ever love. Tomoyo shut her door all the way and went back to bed trying to fight back the memories of Eriol in her mind.

Eriol sighed and got under his bed covers while his Grandfather sat back his side. "I don't know what to feel anymore, Tomoyo loves me, Suzy lied to me, and Veil and Ryo are ignoring me, I just don't feel close to my friends anymore like I use too," Eriol said looking up at the ceiling.

_"You know when you were born I knew I would have to come back and talk to you like this, but I never noticed that you would be a rock star."_

Eriol just smiled and closed his eyes. Even at his age he still loved hearing story about what happened before he was born. "So you knew I would fall in love with a girl in high school?" Eriol asked. His Grandfather just nodded and smiled.

_"I know your confused now but when the time come you'll know your true feelings," _

Eriol took off his glasses and turned the other way and went to sleep as his Grandfather's aura disappeared slowly as Eriol fell to sleep.

The next morning Suzy helped Tomoyo packed the rest of her stuff and they hung out for a while.

"So did Eriol come home last night?" Suzy asked. Tomoyo looked down at her tea that Suzy gave her and nodded. Suzy sighed. "Thank God." She said taking a sip of her tea. "Did you tell him you were leaving yet?" Suzy said setting her tea down. "No, I don't want to, it's better this way." Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo what that the hell is your problem, You love him, he loves you, why can't you kiss and make up?" Suzy said annoyed. Tomoyo smiled tasting Eriol on his lips suddenly. "There's no need," Tomoyo said before the last sip of her tea.

The day went past really fast Eriol was still sleep dreaming about Tomoyo again not wanting to wake up. But while Eriol was sleep Tomoyo, Suzy, Ryo, and Veil were on there way to the airport. Eriol turned over and looked at his clock. It looked about fifteen after eleven. "Shit." Eriol said sitting up in his bed. Eriol looked at the bottom of his bed and say a purple note. Eriol leaned forward and picked up the note and turned on his table lamp. "Tomoyo," He said and opened the note and it read:

**Dearest Eriol,**

**I've been thinking that one day I'll be writing a letter just as you did me, Well I'm heading back to Japan. **

**I want to be with my family the beginning of the new year and Christmas,**

**I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry I put you threw everything**

**I wanted to tell you before it was too late but I guess it is.**

**I just want to say I love you, Eriol. **

**You might not believe; it but it the truth,**

**I've loved you since high school, I fought this feeling back as long as I could I thought it was only a brotherly love but I was wrong Ichi saw right threw me and looked right at you. I guess he knew.**

**Always and forever loving you,**

**Tomoyo Daidoji**

Eriol sighed and got out the bed and walked to the window. "Why Tomoyo?" He whispered to himself. He began remembering all the times they spent with each other Eriol heart ache and longed for Tomoyo now she was gone. Something inside him was telling him to go after her but he ignored it and walked out his room and went to the bathroom and took a hot shower.

**(At the airport)**

"I'll be seeing you guys soon." Tomoyo said hugging everyone. Suzy smiled and hugged Tomoyo. "You better hurry," Veil said. Tomoyo nodded and grabbed her bags. 'Bye Eriol' She thought sadly walking into the air plane. Tomoyo sat in the window and waved to Suzy, Ryo, and Veil good-bye. The plane began to move and Tomoyo buckled up and closed her eyes thinking about Eriol and everything they did together, it was almost painful to leave.

Meanwhile, Eriol wasn't thinking about Tomoyo at all even though in the back of him mind he wanted to see her again but he just pushed his feelings away.

It was Christmas eve and everything was silent. Eriol was busy wrapping gifts in his room with the door locked so no one would see what they got.

Eriol's POV 

I got the feeling that something was missing as I wrapping Ryo gift, I got him a book called: Beneath my feet. He loves that book and every time he looks for it's always out of print his been secretly pissed for seven months. I looked back at the note that Tomoyo gave me.

It was like we couldn't really say are feeling face to face, I guess were both cowards. Suzy told me she arrived in Japan safely, thank God. I placed at bow on Ryo's wrapped book and then went to Veil. But then I stopped and realized that I couldn't keep ignoring my feelings about Tomoyo.

I walked over to my window and then to my door and opening it and walking out locking it behind me. Suzy was crying and Veil was sitting on the floor. "What's up?" I asked Veil, But he didn't answer. And now Suzy was smiling but crying at the same time. "Eriol, I'm pregnant." Suzy said smiling. I was shocked was I hearing what I was hearing at the very moment, My best friend was Pregnant!

Veil walked over to Suzy and got on his knee and kiss Suzy's stomach. Then I sensed the small aura inside Suzy slowly growing. Ryo called my parent's and told them the good news.

"Does this mean Ryo and I are going to be uncle?" I asked dumbly. Veil smiled and nodded. I walked over and hugged Suzy and Veil. "I want to name the kid!" Ryo yelled coming up the stairs.

"That should be determined by a draw of lots." Veil said holding Suzy. "I hope it's a girl," Veil said. Suzy, Me, and Ryo looked over at Veil like he was crazy. "Are you bloody mad?" I said. "No, I want a girl because I want her to be just like her mother, that why are new family can have a generations of rockers." Veil said softly looking down at Suzy who was blushing, that was the seventh time she ever did that in her whole life.

"Eriol, isn't there some place you have to be?" Suzy asked stepping to me. I was a little confused, what was she talking about it was christmas eve I had to wrap gifts and are parents were coming soon, what was I forgetting?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Ryo and Veil both at the same time rolled there eyes and Suzy sighed. "Damn, Okay look it christmas eve and you need to tell Tomoyo how you feel, it would be the perfect gift." Suzy exclaimed.

I looked away feeling that voice in my head that agreeing with Suzy. "Why?" I asked. "Because, you love her, and we went to see you happy, Eriol." Ryo said patting me on the back. Did I really seem sad to them I mean I felt like shit before but I never really thought that they could tell right off the back. "Now, let's go to Japan in the tonight, we can still make the late plane, but pack light." Veil said, he had a thing about packing even if you weren't going to stay long, I guess it's a trick he got from his Father, a utter neat freak. Ryo and Suzy nodded and left.

Veil walked over to me and nodded. "You know, I never thought you loved Tomoyo this much, but if she excepts you, I'm really happy for you," He said. I nodded and walked back to my room and _packed light_.

Tomoyo was just getting the christmas eve party, traffic was truly hell. Tomoyo was wearing a black violet halter dress with long silk black gloves with light pink lips gloss and light shimmering eye shadow with her hair in a elegant bun with black hair chop sticks. "Miss Tomoyo, we have arrived." Said the driver who had already opened the door. "Thank you." She said stepping out the limo.

It was crowd out side it was like a line or something but then the doors and everyone crowed to the door. Tomoyo saw some of her friends from high school and her mom who missed her all year since they both were busy.

One hour had past and Tomoyo had dance with three of her cousin and then one of her Mother's employees. Tomoyo felt like she was waiting for something or more like someone.

By time the next dance there was someone outside yelled and then crashed in the door. "Tomoyo!". Tomoyo ran to the door seeing Eriol pushing back some bodyguards and bouncers.

"Veil, I told you he was going to do this, pay up." Ryo said extending his hand. Veil gave Ryo fifteen bucks from there little bet on there way to the X-mas eve party.

"Eriol what are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked surprised and kind of relieved that she saw Eriol again. "I sick of this shit, I going say this and only once," Eriol said. Everyone in the room looked over at Eriol wanting to know what he was going to say. A bouncers grabbed Eriol by the arm and Eriol Judo flipped him on and stepped on him. "Tomoyo, I didn't mean to cause all this trouble, If I had a _bloody_ time machine I would go back and make everything right, but I can make everything right now," He said soft but loud enough for the crowd to hear.

The bouncer tried to get up but Eriol stomped on his stomach. "Tomoyo I just want to tell you that I love you, I didn't mean to get anger it's just I felt so strongly about you I couldn't believe that you would lie because you were afraid I would hurt you, and if I did I'd kill myself." He said. Tomoyo began to feel tears run down her cheek. "You're the only girl that'll make me feel this way, I'll never stop thinking about you, even if I'm dead,"

Eriol looked over at Mrs. Daidoji. Tomoyo's mother smiled at Eriol. "Mrs. Daidoji, I'm deep in love with you daughter, I will do any and everything to make sure she's happy even if she's not with me." He said. Tomoyo's mother smiled and nodded at Eriol. The bouncer tried to move again and Suzy stomped on the bouncers stomach and smiled at Eriol. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo who had tearing running down her cheek. Eriol whipped the tears away and took her hand. She smiled softly at Eriol. Eriol grinned. "Don't get use to it." He finished grinning. Tomoyo laughed and hugged Eriol. "I love you too, Eriol." She said. Eriol looked at Tomoyo who was smiled and then kissed her.

Eriol's POV 

I can't believe I just said all of that in front of all these people. But I didn't really care. I wanted Tomoyo with me always. Now she's mine forever and since I'm selfish, I'm bloody hell not sharing her, except with her mother of course.

Eriol and Tomoyo kissed for the longest time before ending it. "So Eriol," Tomoyo began. "How did you get here that fast?" Tomoyo said still holding onto Eriol and Eriol holding onto her. "Tomoyo, when you're a rock star you can afford a private speed jet." He answered and kissed her again. Ryo was crying and Veil and Suzy smiled. "Well, thank God that's over," Ryo said taking over he handkerchief and whipping his eyes dry and then smiling. "Yeah, He's glowing with happiness," Veil said. Suzy nodded.

"Yuck! look at that, there french kissing." Suzy pointed out. Eriol ignored what Suzy said and kissed Tomoyo some more. Tomoyo didn't care she loved when Eriol kissed her she felt so safe when he was around.

Mrs. Daidoji agreed with Eriol and let Tomoyo and Eriol be together. Tomoyo heard about the good news of Suzy's soon to come baby and was making her the Aunt which was a plus. Months later Eriol asked Tomoyo to marry him at a concert in front of over a 100,000 fans and his Mother and Father who knew but not Veil, Suzy who was four months pregnant and was there last concert until she gave birth, and Ryo who fainted because of it. Speaking of Ryo he was finally seriously dating Eriol's Yoga teacher now and made the hottest couple list with Eriol, Tomoyo, Suzy, and Veil. The_ American_ left Eriol and Tomoyo along, but Eriol was still on talking terms with her.

Everything was in place just the way Eriol wanted it. He had the best looking girl in the world with him, what more could he ask for, besides having her as a wife and the full support of his family and friends

**THE END**

**OH man, Thank goodnees I finish this I had a complete blast writing this . Thanks to all the fans who reviewed this story. I really loved to hear what you have to say about the last chapter. I think I made the ending a little to mushy but don't worry I'll work on that in other storys. Thanks once again. And sorry for taking so long.**

**Sakura123**


End file.
